Y así se combinaron nuestras épocas
by AlecsNott
Summary: Los chicos de la tercera generación, viajan por accidente a la época de sus padres, haciendo de este año el mas extraño y espectacular de el trió de oro junto sus amigos y familiares
1. Chapter 1

Actualmente: Quinto año del trió de oro

Era un día tranquilo o al menos para el trió puesto que para ellos nunca nada ha sido normal pero este día estaba todo en calma. Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban desayunando en el gran comedor hasta que llego una lechuza muy conocida y ansiada por la castaña pero un pelirrojo veía con muy mala cara la carta que esta tenía en su pata derecha.

-Me ha llegado carta de Victor!-dijo Hermione-ya lo echaba de menos

-Y eso a nosotros que nos importa-Contesto de muy mala manera Ron

-Que es lo que te sucede Ronald que yo no puedo tener más amigos aparte de ustedes dos? - Cuestiono Hermione

-Si claro amigos- Dijo Ron

-Harry tú estás de acuerdo conmigo no?-Dijeron los dos al unisonó

-A mi no me metan que yo no he dicho nada arréglense ustedes

Harry prefirió salir de ahí antes de que sus mejores amigos le echaran toda la bronca a él, pero cuando iba por el pasillo vio a una linda cabellera pelirroja si así es era la pequeña Weasley parecía ser se dirigía a la cancha de quidich puesto que llevaba su uniforme puesto y su escoba en mano.

-Ginny!-Grito Harry

-Ah, hola Harry como estas?-Pregunto la pelirroja

-Muy bien gracias vas a entrenar ahora y tu sola?-Cuestiono el azabache

-Si me dirigía hacia allá lo que sucede es que planeo intentar una nueva jugada y necesito practicarla-Respondió ginny

-Oh genial, te importa si me uno a tu practica?-Pregunto Harry

-Claro que te puedes unir será más divertido- le respondió con una sonrisa la pequeña pelirroja

Harry quedo un poco embobado después de verla esbozar tan deslumbrante sonrisa así que tardo un poco en entrar en razón, al último quedaron en verse en la cancha pues Harry debía ir por su uniforme y su escoba.

Empezaron a practicar pero más que practicar estuvieron jugando esquivándose mutuamente para evitar que el otro les hiciera cosquillas en ese momento Harry pensó que por un instante se sentía completo y feliz y esa pelirroja se había convertido con el tiempo en algo mas especial para el sin haberse dado cuenta, aunque aún no sabia descifrar que es lo que sentía tal vez la veía como si fuera su propia hermanita o tal vez algo mas…

Al día siguiente mientras ya la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente algo extraño sucedió…

Actualmente: Madriguera Tercera Generación

Estaban la mayoría de los weasleys comiendo muy animados ya que estaban festejando el cumpleaños de la más pequeña de la familia, así es el día de hoy se festejaba el cumpleaños número 16 de Lily Potter. Todos en la familia adoraban a la pequeña pelirroja y aunque sus primos y hermanos ya no pasaran tanto tiempo con ella en hogwards ya que no estaban en la misma casa siempre sabía que podía contar con ellos para todo. Ella era muy protegida y celada por todos los weasleys bueno en realidad así eran con todas las chicas de la familia y es que no era para menos la pequeña lily era muy hermosa tanto que siempre quieren que salga en la portada de corazón de bruja pero sus hermanos como era de esperarse jamás accedieron y ella le causaba gracia todo aquello, en hogwards corría el rumor de que la pequeña debía tener sangre veela para ser así de linda pero no es así las únicas velas de familia eran sus primas Victorie y Dominic a y su querido Chico veela como ella llamaba a Louis. En fin cuando todos terminaron de comer los adultos se fueron a la sala a charlar un rato y recordar anécdotas de cuando ellos iban al colegio, mientras tanto los jóvenes decidieron salir a dar un paseo por el lago que estaba cercano a la madriguera.

En cuanto llegaron James, Fred y Louis corrieron, al parecer estaban planeado alguna broma, mientras los demás se aventaban al agua a nadar un rato y jugar.

-James hermano lo tienes?- Pregunto Fred

-Claro aquí lo tengo, lo saque de la mochila de Rosie hace rato mientras comía para que no se diera cuenta- Respondió el azabache

-Y tu Louis preparaste lo que te pedimos?- Dijo Fred

-Claro que si aunque fue muy complicado creen que funcione? Es decir nadie nunca ha podido hacer nada parecido antes es demasiado improbable que nosotros podamos no les parece es muy patético nuestro plan chicos- Expreso Louis

-Por eso funcionara- Dijo James

-Es patéticamente efectivo- Lo secundo Fred

Louis solo soltó un suspiro resignado y saco todo lo que le pidieron que consistía en diferentes ingredientes extraños y un libro muy raro y viejo

-Bien ahora vas tú cornamenta eres el experto en pociones- Dijo Fred

-Los expertos son los enanos de mis hermanos yo solo hago lo que puedo haber trae acá- Dijo arrebatándole el libro a fred

Y así estuvieron echando y mezclando cosas por un buen rato hasta que vieron que ya adquiría la tonalidad deseada

-Bien esto ya está ahora solo faltan los nombres de las personas de las que quieran saber su futuro- Dijo el Azabache

Y así los 3 fueron echando papeles con los nombres de varios de sus familiares y amigos

-Bien eso es todo ahora crucen los dedo- Y en cuanto dijo eso hecho el giratiempos de su prima rosie en el caldero mientras una extraña luz los cegaba por completo, no sabían que estaba pasando eso no debía suceder.

Actualmente: Quinto año del trió de oro

Mientras ya la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente algo extraño sucedió…

En la parte del techo se fue abriendo un enorme hoyo y varios alumnos comenzaron a asustarse y gritar, la mayoría de los profesores se pusieron en guardia por si era alguien no deseado pero se sorprendieron mucho al ver como de repente comenzaron a caer chicos todos en diferentes partes del gran comedor en diferentes mesas.

-JAMES AHORA SI DATE POR MUERTO- Grito una pelirroja con el cabello todo enmarañado

-Y ahora yo que hice?- Respondió un azabache muy parecido a Harry

-Como que que hiciste tonto, mira bien alrededor y dime porque diantres estamos en Hogwards- Grito una chica entre rubia y pelirroja

El chico levanto bien la cabeza y se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano y exclamo - Todo fue idea de Louis

-A mi no me eches la culpa fue fred- Respondió el rubio

-Yo no hice nada fue cornamenta- Dijo el pelirrojo

-SONORUS!-Exclamo fuerte el director de hogwards

Todos se callaron de golpe y voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz varios de los chicos que cayeron abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Albus Dombuldore sus padres les habían contado millares de historias sobre él. En ese momento se dieron cuenta estaban en el pasado

-Alguien podría explicarme que sucede aquí?- Pregunto el director

-Sera mejor que lo hablemos en privado profesor- Respondió la misma pelirroja que le había gritado primero a james

De repente una señora vieja y extraña vestida de rosa pastel se levanta de su asiento y dice -Porque no aquí? Tiene que ser en mi presencia señorita….

-Weasley señora y quien es usted si se puede saber?- contesto la pelirroja.

En cuento dijo su apellido muchos pelirrojos que se encontraban presenciando eso se le quedaron viendo como si fuera un extraterrestre

-Mi nombre es Dolores Umbridge-Contesto la aludida

-Ay por dios es esa vieja rechoncha, amargada y con cara de entre sapo y rata que nos dijeron nuestros padres!-Dijo una voz de los chicos que cayeron del techo

Todos en el Gran comedor tuvieron que sostenerse bien de sus asientos ya que no paraban de reír ante las palabras dichas

-Quien se cree que es usted para hablarme así? Y quienes son sus padres?-Dijo Dolores

-Nosotros somos mejores personas que usted seguro y con respecto a quienes son nuestros padres eso no es de su incumbencia ahora si nos permite estábamos hablando con el profesor aquí presente no con el sapo- Dijo la misma voz del chico de hace rato

- Pero que osadía. Ahora mismo salen de aquí todos ustedes yo me merezco respeto- Grito Dolores

-Usted no se merece nada de respeto y ya cállese que nos duelen los oídos con esa voz tan chillona. PETRIFICUS TOTAL!- Grito una chica Rubia

Todos en el Gran comedor quedaron anonadados con lo ocurrido y comenzaron a silbar y aplaudir a los recién llegados, al fin alguien le decía lo que se merecía a esa vieja.

Después de todo el alboroto el director pidió a todos los alumnos que siguieran comiendo mientras él iba a hablar con los recién llegados.

-Ahora si cuéntenme con tranquilidad quienes son- Dijo el director

-Yo soy Rose Wesley-

-Yo James Potter-

-Mi nombre es Ted Lupin-

-Yo soy Fred Wesley-

-Adam Wood-

-Isabella Thomas-

-Dominic Weasley-

-Victorie Weasley-

-Hugo Weasley-

-Albus Potter-

-Lysander Scamander-

-Lorcan Scamander-

-Lily Potter-

-Scorpius Malfoy-

-Molly Weasley-

-Lucy Weasley-

-Louis Weasley-

-Roxanne Weasley-

-Frank Longbottom-

-Alice Longbottom-

-Yoko Finnigan-

-Alecs Zabini-

-Valentina Nott-

-Rolf Dursley-

Al momento de ir escuchando todos los nombres de los chicos el director se asombro mucho pero no dijo nada al respecto solo pidió una explicación de cómo es que habían llegado a este tiempo exactamente y ya james, Louis y fred dijeron que ellos lo que querían era ver su futuro en el caldero como un pensadero pero algo les salió mal no sabían que fue y llegaron ahí, el profesor lo pensó mucho pero como no sabía cómo enviarlos de momento a su tiempo puesto que el giratiempos que habían utilizado se rompió en el viaje deberían de quedarse por un tiempo indeterminado en el castillo hasta que supieran como devolverlos a su casa.

-Profesor pero podemos alterar el curso de la historia si nos descubren y saben quiénes somos - Dijo la misma pelirroja

-Así es señorita weasley los viajes en el tiempo son arriesgados por que los sucesos pueden modificarse un poco pero lo que la mayoría no sabe es que nuestro destino ya está marcado queramos o no, así que si algunas cosas se modifican aquí hoy no se preocupen en un futuro todo lo que tenga que pasar pasara de una forma o de otra- Aclaro el profesor

-Entonces está bien que nuestros padres sepan quienes somos?-Pregunto una morocha

-No veo ningún problema en que sus padres lo sepan señorita Weasley es más me parece lo más apropiado que se presenten frente a ellos así ya no habrá malos entendidos. Todos Ustedes estudiaron en Hogwards?- Pregunto el profesor

-Así es profesor todos los presente estudiamos aquí- Aclaro uno de los chicos

-Muy bien entonces ya no tendremos que seleccionarlos ya cada quien sabe a qué casa deberá ir y tomar clases verdad?-Pregunto el profesor. Todos asintieron

- Bien pues se irán presentando de uno por uno mientras tanto los demás estarán en esta sala esperando que llegue su turno pero eso será el día de mañana tengo que informar a sus demás familiares para que vengan mientras se quedaran en la sala de menesteres - Dijo el profesor

El profesor Albus regreso al Gran Comedor y dijo que mañana sabrían quienes eran los viajeros desconocidos así que todos aun con más dudas se fueron a sus salas y a la mañana siguiente cuando todos se encontraban desayunando de repente entraron varias personas al Gran comedor

Todos se quedaron pensando que podría estar pasando para que llamaran a todos los Weasleys, malfoys, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Wood, Dursley etc.

Muchos alumnos al ver a sirius Blck lo apuntaron pero enseguida el director aclaro que no se debían de sentir intimidados que él era un hombre inocente y que estaba bien que estuviera ahí. Todos creyeron en las palabras de su director después de todo el siempre tenía la razón.

Después todos con interrogantes iban a pedir una explicación hasta que el director hablo y todos callaron para ver de qué se trataba todo eso

-Alumnos esto les parecerá un tanto extraño pero las personas que llegaron el día de ayer de alguna forma les salió mal una poción y los ha traído a este tiempo. La mayoría pueden ser hijos de algunos de ustedes y como de momento no sabemos cómo devolverlos a su tiempo se quedaran aquí por un tiempo indefinido así que ellos se presentaran ante ustedes para que los conozcan, ellos no necesitan ser seleccionados ya que en su tiempo también vinieron a Hogwards y ya pasaron por eso, a las personas que trajimos aquí es porque ellos están relacionados con estas personas también -

El asombro era tal que hubo un silencio sepulcral y después de eso todo comenzaron a cuchichear y a esperar con impaciencia que se presentaran los que podrían ser sus hijos.

-Que hacen aquí los Dursley?-Preguntó de mala manera Sirius

-No tengo ni idea- Dijo Harry también con esa duda, que estarían haciendo ahí ellos?

-Muy bien entonces que pase el primero- Dijo el profesor


	2. Victorie Weasley Delacoure

Victorie Weasley Delacoure

De repente se ve entrar a una chica alta, rubia que caminaba con un andar muy grácil y elegante. La chica era muy muy bella así que a casi toda la población masculina se le caía la baba solo de verla.

-Hola mucho gusto Mi nombre es Victorie Weasley….-Dijo la rubia

-No es cierto no eres una Weasley, eres rubia todos los Weasleys somos pelirrojos- interrumpieron los gemelos a coro

-Tíos arruinan mi presentación y claro que soy una Weasley solo que los genes de mamá son más fuertes que los de papá al menos en mi caso-Grito la rubia

-Vaya que temperamento corrijo si eres toda una Weasley- Dijo fred mientras la matriarca de los weasley y ginny lo veían muy mal

-Bueno como decía antes de que mis adorados tíos me interrumpieran mi nombre es Victorie Weasley Delacour- Dijo la chica

-Wow quien de todos logro casarse con la preciosura de Fleur?- Dijo George

-A eso iba tío, mis padres son Bill y Fleur Delacoure- Dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa

-jajajajjaja es enserio? El Bill que conocemos?, el hippie de graña larga?-Dijeron los gemelos a la vez provocando muchas risas en todos los presentes

-Mi papi es muy guapo. Eso siempre lo dice mamá, se enamoro de el por qué era el hombre mas irresistible que hubiera visto antes- Reclamo la chica

Todos los Weasleys ya no aguantaban la risa y Molly y Bill solo los veían con una mirada asesina y de ofendido respectivamente

-Bueno ya déjenme continuar. Fui una Griffindor como todo buen Weasley(todos los de esa casa aplaudieron), tengo 23 años, trabajo como sanadora, mis queridos padrinos son mi tío Charlie(el aludido les sonrió a la pareja y des dijo un bajito gracias)y mi tía Gabriel.

-Bien como iba diciendo soy una chica alegre, naci en la mejor y más unida familia de todas. Me considero una persona estricta, todo tiene que salir exactamente como yo quiero, que querían fui la primera nieta Weasley, me consentían mucho jaja. Ammm.. Mi nombre de Victorie me lo pusieron porque mi nacimiento fue exactamente después de la batalla con….-Estaba contando victorie pero alguien interrumpió

-Cual batalla?- pregunto un Revenclaw. Para ese momento todos tenían caras de pánico

-Olvide decirlo lo siento justo en séptimo año de mi tío Harry se librara la batalla final contra voldemort aquí mismo en el castillo- dijo como si nada la rubia

-QUE!- Gritaron escandalizados todos

-Si así como lo escuchan tal vez no muchos aquí creen lo que mi tío les dijo de que el que no debe ser nombrado volvió pero es cierto y fueron tiempos muy oscuros, mucha gente inocente murió en esa batalla- Dijo tory bajando la cabeza como si hubiera recordado a alguien en especifico

-No, no puede ser, todo es mi culpa- Exclamo Harry

-No tío no digas eso, si es que todos los de mi tiempo vivimos felices es gracias a ti. Tú fuiste quien lo derroto-Dijo la chica rápidamente

Todos quedaron estupefactos con toda la información dada por la rubia era increíble que un chico como Harry fuera el que matase de una vez por todas al que no debe ser nombrado

-Y entonces….-iba a hablar otro chico pero la rubia lo interrumpió

-Ya no interrumpan mi presentación si tienen preguntas con respecto a la guerra se las iremos aclarando en su momento ahora déjenme terminar- Grito la chica y todos se encogieron temerosos en sus asientos

-Bien naci un año exactamente después de la batalla por eso mi nombre, soy un octavo veela, tengo prometido y lo quiero muchísimo (a muchos hombres los desanimo escuchar eso ultimo) nos vamos a casar en 4 meses y ya creo que eso es todo

-COMO QUE TE VAS A CASAR SI ERES UNA BEBE-Grito bill desde su asiento con la cara totalmente roja de furia

-Papá tranquilo que tu lo conoces bien y ya nos diste permiso de casarnos- Dijo la rubia

-Bill Weasley si se te ocurre decir algo más contra el prometido de tu hija créeme que entre tú y yo tampoco habrá boda- Grito furiosa Fleur

Bill se puso pálido y mejor se sentó mientras todos los demás presentes se destornillaban de la risa al ver su cara

-Bueno eso es todo de mí- Dijo la rubia y se fue a sentar en la cara de los leones

-Ahora el que sigue por favor- Dijo el profesor

Al decir esto entro un chico alto, de cuerpo bien formado, cabello dorado (muchas chicas lo veían embobadas)


	3. Ted Remus Lupin Tonks

Ted Remus Lupin Tonks

-Hey que tal mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin-Dijo el chico

-COMO?-grito su padre al borde de un colapso

-Emmm si soy tu hijo, hola pa- dijo el chico y algunos notaron que el chico tenía los ojos acuosos como si quisiera llorar

-Pero yo prometí que jamás tendría hijos es que yo soy em.. Bueno tu no..- pero lupin no podía formar bien las oraciones, sus palabras no le salían así que su hijo intervino

-No tienes de que preocuparte pa que no tengo el mismo problemita que tú, no te preocupes que los genes de mamá son lo bastante fuertes como para evitar que me pasara lo mismo que a ti- dijo el chico con una sonrisa y haciendo que su padre respirara tranquilo

-Oye pero quien es tu mamá- pregunto sirius muy curioso y riéndose de la cara que puso su amigo al enterarse que sería padre-sin ofender pero tu madre debe de ser la mujer más persistente caprichosa y loca para poder convencer a este- lo dijo señalando a su amigo mientras el aludido bajo el cabeza avergonzado

-jajajaja ya me imaginaba que ibas a preguntar eso sirius y con respecto a quien es mi madre digamos que tú la conoces mejor que todos los aquí presentes-en lo que decía eso su cabello cambio de color a un azul eléctrico sobresaltando a todos. Mientras remus estaba en shock una chica de cabello rosa se ruborizaba y miraba a lupin con ojos soñadores

-QUE TE PASA LUPIN, ES MI SOBRINITA, ASALTACUNAS DE LO PEOR!- Estaba gritando sirius hasta que..

-Tio será mejor que dejes de amenazar a mi futuro esposo si no ya sabes lo que te puede pasar- Dijo la chica con una mirada fiera. En cuanto sirius escucho lo ultimo callo y se sentó pero aun veía mal a su amigo

-Y tu- grito de nuevo tonks-ya vez te lo dije serás mío quieras o no

-jajaja remus no podía parar de reír y es que le daba gracia esa pequeña chica que lo había cautivado hace ya algún tiempo y sin siquiera esperárselo el mismo le planto un beso frente a todos dejando a una tonks muy colorada. Todos los que les conocían estaban felices por ellos y les deseaban a la pareja lo mejor. Su hijo solo los veía con una gran sonrisa pensando que era el mejor día de su vida. Cuando todos se calmaron el chico continúo

-Bien pues como decía soy Ted Remus Lupin Tonks fui un orgulloso Hufflepuff- la casa de los tejones aplaudió antes eso -jugué quidich como cazador aunque era algo torpe eso lo herede de mamá, fui junto con mis primos y hermanos los más problemáticos de todo hogwarts-estaba contando el chico cuando..

-Espera tienes hermanos? Acaso tuvimos más de un hijo?- Preguntaban los padres del chico pero al escuchar a sus padres el solo pudo contener una lagrima y decirles-no no tuvieron más hijos, yo soy el único pero yo considero a los hijos de mis padrinos como mis hermanos y ellos a mi-dijo sonriendo

-Oh y quien es tu padrino?- Quizo saber Remus

-Mi padrino es Harry Potter y mi madrina es Hermione Granger y si me permiten decir son los mejores padrinos que pudieron haber elegido los quiero mucho a los dos y a sus hijos que son como mis hermanos- Aclaro el peli azul-Gracias Remus, Tonks-Dijeron los dos mencionados felices de saber que su ahijado los quería tanto

-De nada, sabemos muy bien que no podíamos haber elegido a alguien mejor que ustedes dos- Dijo remus

-Y como somos como padres?- Pregunto Tonks ilusionada. Al escuchar esto al muchacho se le llenaron los ojos de aguas ahora si parecía que no podría contener el llanto

-Bueno recuerdan que tory menciono que se librara una batalla aquí en hogwards?... bien en esa batalla mucha gente murió defendiendo lo correcto para que nosotros tuviéramos un mejor futuro, mucha gente valiente y buena dio su vida por lo que era correcto entre ellos mis padres- Dijo el chico con los ojos ya rojos

Todos se quedaron en shock ante esa confesión y después muchos comenzaron a llorar y a abrazar a los mencionados hasta que el chico continúo

-Si, ustedes murieron en la batalla, mi padrino dijo que yo tenía pocos meses de haber nacido y que mi padre le pidió a mamá que se quedara en casa pero como ustedes ya lo sabrán ella es un poco aferrada y se fue a la batalla a luchar al lado de mi padre lamentablemente ellos fueron asesinados por Antonin Dolohov y Bellatrix Lestrangerespectivamente mientras luchaban en la torre de astronomía-Dijo el chico

Sus padres no podían creer que habían dejado solo a su hijo y desde tan pequeño eso les rompió el corazón pero tenían que saber mas así que tonks se atrevió a preguntar- y quien te cuido todo este tiempo?-

-Al principio vivía con mi abuela Andromeda pero ya su edad era muy avanzada y falleció al año(todos estaban derramado lagrimas como podía tener ese chico tan mala suerte) pero no se preocupen me cuidaron las mejores personas del mundo mi padrinos, cuando aún vivía con mi abuela ellos me iban a visitar todos los días y me mimaban y jugaban conmigo, después de la muerte de mi abuela me fui a vivir a casa de mi padrino y su esposa y ellos me criaron como a su propio hijo es mas por ser su primer hijo prácticamente creo que me chiquearon mas y siempre estuvieron ahí para mi, desde que era pequeño les he dicho mamá y papá jaja aun recuerdo que la primera vez que le dije así a Harry se agarro llorando me abrazo y dijo que tenía dos buenos papas y mamás que lo querían mucho y que siempre estarían conmigo, después de eso me llevo por un helado y después de un tiempo me entere que sería hermano mayor eso me hizo realmente feliz, adoro a mis hermanos, tanto por parte de Harry como de Hermione.

Tonks y Remus no sabían cómo agradecerle a Harry y a Hermione todo lo que habían hecho por su hijo y sonrieron felices sabiendo que habían elegido a las mejores personas para Teddy

-Muchas gracias chicos-les dijeron tonks y lupin a Harry y herm- no pudimos elegir mejores personas que ustedes

-Gracias a ustedes por traer a nuestras vidas a un chico tan maravilloso como lo es ted-Dijo Hermione, Harry sonrió y secundo lo dicho por Herms

-Bueno prosigo, después de terminar mis estudios entre como profesor de DCAO en hogwards porque me encanta la materia y para vigilar que los buitres no se les acercaran a mi princesita, Tory y a mis primas -dijo el chico

Todos comenzaron a reír ante lo dicho y el chico continuo- Tengo prometida ya la conocen es Tory y Bill antes de que me mates debes saber que la amo y digas lo que digas no pienso separarme de ella-Aclaro el chico

Todos voltearon a ver a bill pero él estaba tranquilo eso era extraño y en cuanto le preguntaron porque el solo respondió- Me enfurecería si fuera otro chico pero se que Ted será un buen chico para ella y se ve que la quiere mucho así que estoy de acuerdo con ellos- Dijo bill asombrando a todos los presentes

-No es cierto, mamá te amenazo- Dijeron los Gemelos

-También eso es cierto- Dijo rindiéndose y viendo asustado a Molly

Todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras el chico se fue a sentar con sus respectivos padres

-Oye y quien es tu princesita?-Pregunto muy interesada Hermione

Todos pusieron atención pues ellos pensaban que su princesita era tory-Bueno tía mi princesita es una enana que es como mi hermana y la persona que mas me conoce y entiende la quiero mucho dijo el sonriendo

Todos lo vieron con ternura y dombuldore paso al frente y pidió a la siguiente persona que se presentara


	4. James Sirius Potter

James Sirius Potter

-Al fin! Como pueden hacer esperar a esta hermosura allá, es un sacrilegio- Dijo esto un chico guapísimo de cabello color negro azabache y ojos tan hermosos y profundos que todas las chicas se pusieron a hiperventilar

-Oye tienes novia?- Pregunto una chica de Revenclaw. Al decir esto el chico que se estaba presentando le guiño un ojo y a esta casi se le para el corazón

-No tengo novia preciosas no me gusta tener etiquetas en mis relaciones, porque mírenme no puedo ser solo de una, soy demasiado perfecto para eso - decía con egocentrismo el azabache- Ahora si me permiten continuar yo soy el grandioso James Potter -

Las reacciones de todos fueron de lo más cómicas, Harry prácticamente se cayó de su silla, sirius se puso a saltar y decir que lo educo muy bien era un perfecto Casanova y era exactamente como su abuelo había sido en sus tiempos de gloria, Ron y Hermione se reían de lo pálido que se puso su amigo, una pequeña pelirroja no se podía creer lo que veía el chico que le gustaba desde que tenía solo apenas 10 años iba a tener un hijo y lo más seguro es que fuera de otra persona, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de agua cosa que enseguida notaron Hermione y Molly.

-Me encanta tener ese efecto de impactar a las personas pero continúo- decía james- Fui un gran y orgulloso león (la casa en cuestión se puso a gritar y decir "Tenemos a Potter! Tenemos a Potter!") Así como también capitán del equipo de Quidditch , tengo 18 años, estudio para ser Auror como mi papá, mis amigos y yo volvimos a formar a los merodeadores y como un legitimo hijo de Harry y nieto de james potter soy cornamenta ya que mi patronus es un ciervo- mientras decía a sirius se le llenaban los ojos de agua era como estar viendo vivo a su hermano James, eran idénticos tanto en físico como en personalidad

-Eres idéntico a tu abuelo- Dijo sirius

-Lo se me lo han dicho mucho y es un gran honor llevar su nombre y el de otro merodeador que fue como un hermano para el mi segundo nombre es Sirius en honor a un gran hombre-Decía el chico sonriéndole con cariño a sirius

-Gracias Harry, enserio muchas gracias no puedo creer que le hayas puesto mi nombre a tu hijo es lo mejor que me han dicho en la vida-Decía un muy lloroso sirius mientras abrazaba a su ahijado

-De nada Sirius sabes que eres como un padre para mí y el ponerle a mi hijo tu nombre es lo menos que podía hacer por vos-Respondía el chico

-Así es mi padre una vez me dijo que mis dos nombres debían de ir juntos porque eran los nombres de dos de las personas más importantes en su vida y que ustedes eran inseparables eran como hermanos por eso yo porto ese nombre con mucho orgullo- Decía el chico que estaba parado frente a ellos

Sirius estaba que no cabía en la felicidad-Oye y haces bromas? Tienes que hacerlas si eres un merodeador-

-Claro que si por dios sirius hasta la pregunta me ha ofendido, de hecho (el chico parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada) ah Minnie querida ahí estas ya te extrañaba siempre me la paso contigo, creo que me castigas solo porque quieres pasar tiempo a solas conmigo en tu oficina (mientras decía esto le guiñaba un ojo a Minerva y todos los del gran comedor comenzaron a reírse a más no poder)

-QUE? No ya tuve suficiente con tu abuelo y sus amigos, después los gemelos y tu padre no quiero a más- Decía rápidamente Minerva un poco asustada

-Pero Minnie tu me adoras y te encanta que te visite en tu oficina aunque sea involuntariamente, a decir verdad creo que me la paso más ahí yo que tú misma- al decir esto minerva casi se desmaya mientras sirius decía que no podría estar más orgulloso al igual que los gemelos que lo veían con admiración-Que mas podría decir de mi esque todo de mi es importante rompí el record del más guapo en Hogwards-Se escucharon varios protestando de los de la tercera generación y abucheándolo diciendo que eso era mentira - Bola de envidiosos -susurro.

-TE OIMOS JAMES!-Gritaron varios chicos a la vez-y tú no eres el más guapo lo soy yo- volvieron a decir varias voces a la vez

-Ash sigan negándolo pero es la verdad en fin como decía aparte de romper el record del más guapo también rompí el record de haber sido castigado más pronto que cualquiera en la historia, eso no le hizo mucha gracia a mamá pero mi papá dijo que está bien que hiciera bromas y fuera feliz pero que no me pasara- Al oír eso Macgonegall taladraba a Harry con la mirada como diciéndole que porque lo apoyaba, james se dio cuenta y aclaro rápidamente -No es que a mi papá le haga feliz que rompa las normas ni nada por el estilo es más bien que en sus ojos veo cuando le cuento lo que hago en el colegio de que más bien se siente feliz de que nosotros hayamos crecido con esa inocencia, que nos divirtiéramos y jugáramos como chicos normales y no nos haya tocado vivir lo que ellos en sus años de colegio con voldemort-Dijo el chico más serio y con claro orgullo de ser hijo de quien es. En ese momento todos comprendieron y solo sonrieron

-Y cuál fue la broma por la que te castigaron la primera vez en Hogwards?-Pregunto sirius con mucha curiosidad por saber cómo había roto su record ya que a él lo castigaron en el mismo momento que piso el castillo junto con james su hermano del alma

-Bien en realidad esa la hicimos dos de mis mejores amigos y yo y fue a los de slytherin. Lo que sucedió fue que al subir al tren que venía hacia hogwards unos chicos de esa casa nos vieron extraño y me dijeron que si yo era el hijo de San Potter, eso chicos se mofaban de mi padre y de mi, les dije que si era su hijo yo no le veía nada de malo, sin ofender papá pero porque no nos contaste que eras un héroe de guerra hasta que entramos a hogwards es decir si era genial haber crecido como un par de chicos normales pero nos hubieras advertido un poco, no saber nada y de repente que todos conozcan tu nombre a tu familia que sepas que las personas más cercanas a ti son idolatrados por todos y que todo el mundo quiera acercarse a ti solo por ser el hijo de el gran Harry potter o que algunos otros te odien antes de conocerte porque muchos de sus familiares estaban de parte de voldemor no es lindo- Decía el chico

-Lo siento-Decía un avergonzado Harry

-No te preocupes ya nos acostumbramos pero hubiera sido bueno un aviso en fin como decía esos chicos se burlaban de mi padre y de mi y eso no lo podía permitir por suerte mi padrino es genial y me había regalado un par de cosas de sortilegios weasley, eran inventos nuevos así que no sabíamos con exactitud para que servían todos al final revolvimos todo y lo juntamos en una pequeña bomba silenciosa que echamos en su compartimiento, el resultado 5 sly pintados de color rojo como unos griffindors, con vestidos y cubiertos de granos y moco de troll y ya que esos eran apenas unos prototipos tardaron una semana en quitárselos, macgonegall estaba furiosa y nos suspendieron 3 días sin haber pisado Hogwards- decía inflando el pecho el chico

-Eres grandioso-Exclamaron muy contentos los gemelos y sirius a la vez

-Tuve de ejemplo a los mejores, los merodeadores y el duo weasley - dijo mientras los veía y a estos les brillaron los ojos

-Oye y que es sortilegios weasley?- pregunto George

-Es nada más y nade menos que la mejor tienda de bromas de todo el mundo mágico es inclusive mejor que zonco y ustedes son los dueños padrino además ya tienen 5 sucursales-Todos los que escucharon se asombraron mucho de esto mientras los gemelos bailaban y gritaban de felicidad

-Espera me dijiste padrino? Creí que tu padrino seria el enano de mi hermano-dijo con asombro George

-Así mi madrina es Hermione y tu eres mi padrino y son los mejores de todos, aunque herms me haga estudiar la adoro- Gracias Harry - dijeron los aludidos

-De nada chicos- decía Harry

-bueno eso es todo de mi me retiro pero no se preocupen en cuanto se presenten los demás podrán seguir disfrutando de esta preciosura- Alardeaba el chico

-Espera ya nos dijiste quien es tu padre lo que has hecho y todo pero no nos has dicho lo más importante y por lo que nos morimos de curiosidad. Quien es tu madre?- Pregunto Remus muy curioso

-Ah eso pues verán mi madre…..se los contara la enana para darle un poco de misterio- Se fue dejándolos a todos muertos de curiosidad y a muchas chicas con tremendas ganas de ser ellas las madres de aquel chico

-A quien le dices enana James Sirius!-Grito una chica desde la otra habitación donde estaban los que aun no se presentaban

-Desde cuando deje de ser Jamie para que me llamaras James Sirius princesa?- Pregunto mientras hacia un puchero y todos en el gran comedor comenzaban a reír a carcajadas

-Te diré así hasta que dejes de decirme enana-aclaro la chica

-Está bien princesita pero no te enojes conmigo sabes que te adoro-dijo el chico

-JAJAJA que bien te doma la peque Jamie- Dijo otra chica igual desde el otro lado de la habitación

-Que pasa pelirroja mía estas celosa de que le diga princesita a alguien más? No te preocupes que tú para mis eres como una reina no debes tener celos-Aclaro el chico

-En tus sueños potter- Respondió esta

-Claro también en mis sueños te soy irresistible como en la realidad, ya pelirroja admite que me adoras y que no puedes vivir sin mi-decía con galaneria el azabache

-Ya quisieras-Respondió esta

-Bueno ya me voy que no tiene caso que siga peleando con mi pelirroja al fin y al cabo terminaremos casándonos-Dijo james

-Sueña Potter-Grito la chica

-Siempre sueño contigo. En fin que pase el siguiente- Anuncio para que le diera paso a…


	5. Louis Weasley Delacoure

**Louis Weasley Delacoure**

-Aun no puedo creer que abramos la tienda de bromas que siempre soñamos georgie eso es genial-Decía Fred muy entusiasmado

-Lo sé, es lo mejor que nos ha pasado además ve que genial ahijado tengo es claro que fue educado por nosotros Fredie- Respondía George

-No podemos ser más felices- Decían los dos al mismo tiempo mientras fingían lagrimas

-Pero que dramáticos son chicos pero si es asombroso todo lo que pasara en el futuro-Decía Hermione

-A mí lo que más me asombra es que voy a tener un hijo es decir siempre pensé que si me enfrentaba al último a voldemort emm.. Bueno ustedes saben yo creí que lo más seguro es que no saliera con vida de ese enfrentamiento-Dijo Harry

-En realidad….-Comenzó a decir un chico realmente hermoso que acababa de entrar. Era rubio con tez clara como la nieve y labios rojos cual carmín, era imposible que ese chico fuera real es decía parecía haber sido creado por dioses. En el momento en el que ingreso todos se callaron de golpe y le prestaron total atención, las chicas parecían haber entrado en una especie de transe-En realidad….si moriste Harry-Termino de decir el chico. El asombro y las caras de terror no se hicieron esperar, varios lloraban mientras que ron y hermione abrazaban a su amigo pero como siempre el más sensato fue remus que sabía que algo tuvo que haber pasado porque Harry en un futuro tenía hijos y decían que había vencido a voldemod así que el hablo

-Pero Harry tiene hijos como es eso posible- Dijo fuerte para que todos escucharan primero las explicaciones que les debían de dar

-Muy observador no esperaba menos de el gran Lunático-Alababa el chico que estaba enfrente- Y tienes razón Harry tiene hijos en un futuro y de hecho yo lo sigo viendo cada fin de semana-

-No comprendo por qué dices que Harry murió?- Dijo una preocupada Hermione

-Bueno todo comenzó con una profecía en ella decía «_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._» -Esto lo dijo con una voz un tanto tétrica que daba más que nada risa- Tus padres lo desafiaron tres veces Harry al igual que los padres de Neville

-Entonces también podría ser Neville-Dijo Harry

-No lo siento Harry en la profecía también hacía mención que el señor tenebroso lo señalaría como su igual-Al momento de decir eso el chico le señalo a Harry su frente -La cicatriz Harry, desde que eras bebe el te señalo como igual que él en fin digamos que al momento de hacerte esa cicatriz el paso varios de sus poderes a ti y tu puedes ver en su mente si quieres y él en la tuya-Eso sí que fue sorpresivo para todos

-Nunca te preguntaste porque al coger el diario de Tom Riddle veías cosas?- Pregunto el chico

-No comprendo que quieres decir?- Dijo Harry

-Digamos que voldemort encontró la forma de seguir en este mundo aunque hubiese muerto el encontró la forma de dejar su alma aquí para poder regresar en cualquier momento. En otras palabras el hayo la forma de crear horrocruxes-La mayoría de los presentes se quedaron extrañados pues no sabían que era un horrocrux pero los que sabían tenían caras de pánico y parecían horrorizados

-Que es un Horrocruxe?-Pregunto Ron

-Un horrocrux es un objeto puede ser cualquier cosa desde un collar hasta un simple libro en el cual depositas una parte de tu alma pero para poder crear uno tienes que hacer la cosa mas horrible de todas-Decía una asustada hermione

-Que se hace para crearlo?-Pregunto un preocupado Harry

-Matar-Dijo hermione y todos quedaron en completo silencio completamente pálidos

-Así es Hermione y Voldemort logro crearlos, de hecho el logro hacer 7 Horrocruxes-Dijo el chico

-No puede ser, lo más que se ha registrado es que se han hecho 2 horrocruxes mas no se puede- Decía herms con cara de completo terror

-Pues él hizo 7-Decia el chico

-Yo creía que eran 6- Dijo el profesor Dombuldore

-Eso no es verdad profesor usted si cree que hay 7 pero no quiere aceptar que es el ultimo o más bien quien-Dijo el rubio

-De que hablan?-Pregunto un Sirius preocupado entendiendo un poco a que se referían

-El primer Horrocruxe era el diario de Tom Riddle que poseyó a Ginny en primer año, el segundo es el añillo de la familia Gaunt, el tercero es un guardapelo que estaba en manos de Regulus Black que el antes de morir robo para destruirlo porque él nunca quiso ser mortifago-Esto sorprendió a sirius y se le llenaron los ojos de agua al recordar a su hermano, el al último se arrepintió y trato de hacer lo correcto- El cuarto es la copa de Huffelpuff, el quinto es la diadema de Roweena Revenclaw-

-Espera pero esa diadema tiene siglos perdida nadie la podría encontrar-Dijo Cho Chang

-Jajaja lo sé y sonara imposible pero Luna y Harry la encontraron en menos de 20 min-Dijo el chico

Todos se quedaron asombrados

-Lo que pasa es que nadie vivo la ha visto nunca, no lo entienden aun? Ellos le preguntaron a un muerto, más específicamente a la dama de gris-Dijo el chico-Bueno seguía, el sexto horrocrux es Nagini la víbora de Voldemort y el ultimo -Al decir esto hizo una pausa y volteo a ver a Harry-El ultimo eres tu Harry

-Todos estaban en completo shock nuevamente

-Pero como es decir el tiene un hijo-Dijo Hermione

-Así es y créanme no les miento al decirles que Harry murió lo que sucede es que para matar a voldemort tenían que destruir los horrocruxes sin excepción alguna- esto lo dijo mirando a Harry - Así que Harry hizo lo más valiente que se haya hecho nunca y por lo que será recordado siempre, para destruir el horrocrux que estaba dentro de el era necesario morir y era indispensable que el mismísimo voldemort lo hiciera así que Harry fue solo a su encuentro con voldemort, se paro frente a todos los mortifagos y espero la muerte en paz, voldemort le lanzo un avada y en ese momento Harry murió pero Harry nos conto que al momento de morir fue a un lugar que era como el limbo en donde le dieron la opción de descansar en paz al fin con su familia y todos los que perecieron en la batalla o volver y luchar, el decidió regresar y luchar-Dijo el chico

-Vaya pero que gran proeza de chico sobrevivir dos veces a él Avada -Dijo un sonriente Alastor

-Así es, Pero bueno ya les explique cómo Harry murió y también vivió ahora si me permiten quiero presentarme que después me matan por tardarme-Dijo el chico

-Ya era hora rubiecito-Dijo un sonriente James

-No me digas rubiecito, en fin como iba diciendo mi nombre es Louis Weasley Delacoure, supongo que ya sabrán quienes son mis padres en fin como se habrán dado cuenta fui el más guapo de todo Hogwards pese a lo que diga James-Dijo el rubio

-Sigue mintiéndote a ti mismo sabes que yo soy el más sexy-Dijo james

-Como digas, en fin soy como todo weasley un griffindor hecho y derecho de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha-Dijo el chico muy orgulloso

-Ósea que si no eres un griffindor no puedes ser un weasley?- Dijo una de las chicas que aun no se había presentado y en su voz se notaba que estaba dolida. Él chico al darse cuenta de su error se le llenó los ojos de agua y se le notaba que fuese quien fuese la persona que hablo era muy querida para él y el haberla lastimado le destrozo el corazón a él también

-No preciosa no quise decir eso tu sabes que no es así lo que pasa es que soy un completo imbécil no sé cómo pude decir eso perdóname princesa por favor- el chico parecía enserio dolido

-James cúbreme 5 minutos porfavor-Suplico el chico mientras salía corriendo hacia el salón donde estaban los que no se habían presentado

-Está bien pero no te preocupes que ya se le pasara además sabe que no lo dijiste en mal plan-Dijo james pero el chico ya se había ido

-Oye James que sucedió quien era esa persona por la que salió corriendo Louis?-Pregunto una preocupada Fleur

-Lo que pasa es que esa persona podría decirse que es la persona más querida para Louis y el nunca soportaría hacerle daño, Louis es como su príncipe y ella su princesa, así ha sido desde niños pero no se preocupen que esos dos no pueden estar mal el uno con el otro ni 2 minutos miren Louis regresara en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.-Gracias james ya volví-Dijo Louis

-Les dije-Dijo con una sonrisa james-Pero no me gusta que estés mucho con mi princesita es mía Louis aléjate-Dijo de una forma muy atemorizante james

-James amigo sabes muy bien que no hay nadie mejor para ella que yo, ya verás que en un futuro hasta nos casaremos y tendremos hijos-Decía Louis con estrellitas en los ojos pero al decir eso de la parte de atrás salió un rayo azul que choco de lleno contra la cara del rubio

-Es mejor que piense lo que dices antes de hablar Weasley -Decía uno de los chicos que aun no se presentaba

-Cállate Teñido-Dijeron al mismo tiempo james y Louis

-Basta, ya preséntate Louis-Dijo victorie a punto de perder la paciencia

-Bien fui cazador en el equipo y en estos momento estoy estudiando junto con mis casi hermanos james y fred para ser auror, fui parte de los merodeadores y era conocido como Lunático-Dijo el chico volteando a ver a Remus Quien sonrió al escucharlo

-Y tienes novia?-Pregunto una revenclaw

-No no tengo, por desgracia la chica que me gusta ya tiene a alguien-Decía el chico con cara triste y la cabeza gacha- De hecho no me imagino con ninguna otra chica así que nunca me daré por vencido porque en verdad la amo y no me imagino mi vida sin ella-Dijo esto mientras levantaba el rostro y intentaba poner una sonrisa

-De verdad la quieres no?-Pregunto Fleur

-No no la quiero, la amo con toda mi alma-Apenas dijo eso el chico todas las mujeres presentes se pusieron a suspirar y a verlo con ternura

-No puedo creer que esa chica sea tan ciega para no estar contigo eres muy tierno y súper sexy-Dijo otra chica

-Es que ella es la chica mas distraída del mundo nunca se enterara de que la amo si no se lo digo pero no se lo puedo decir ahora que ella tiene a alguien, eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte además me encanta como es así de distraída sin nada de malicia y con el corazón más grande del mundo-de nuevo hubo varios suspiros por parte de la población femenina

-Bueno emm.. Mis padrinos son mi tía Ginny y Victor Krum y creo que eso es todo de mi parte- dicho esto se fue a sentar

-Que pase el siguiente-Dijo Dombuldore


	6. Lucy y Molly Weasley

Lucy y Molly Weasley

-Hola!-Gritaron dos voces al mismo tiempo y todos voltearon a ver a dos chicas pelirrojas muy parecidas que acababan de entrar-Nosotras somos-Molly -y Lucy-Weasley!-Dijeron a la vez

-Oh valla pero que hermoso alguno de mis hijos le puso mi nombre a una de sus hijas-Dijo la matriarca de los weasley muy emocionada

-Así es abue, nuestro padre dijo que el primer hijo o hija que tuviera le pondría Arthur o Molly dependiendo de que fuera y pues eme aquí-Dijo la de cabello más corto

-Son un encanto las dos pero quien es vuestro padre?-Dijo la señora Weasley

-Nuestro padre es Percy y nuestra madre se llama Audry es muggle-Dijo la de cabello largo

-Percy se caso? Pero si él es gay!-Dijo un muy sorprendido fred

-Además nos odia-Dijo George

-Primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con estos dos-Dijo Ron

-Es cierto-Dijo Charlie

-Totalmente de acuerdo-Dijo Bill

-Oigan mi hijo no es gay!-Exclamo enojada la señora Weasley-Pero a mí también me sorprende que percy le allá puesto mi nombre a su hija sin ofender hijo-Dijo volteando a ver a percy -pero digamos que no tenemos buena relación en estos momentos-

-Lo sabemos abue pero en un poco de tiempo papá se dará cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba al apoyar al ministerio contra Harry y la orden solo por defender su trabajo, al final deja todo y los ayuda en la batalla contra voldemort, desde entonces vuelven a ser muy unidos-Dijo Lucy-Al momento en el que dijo eso la chica a la señora weasley se le llenaron los ojos de agua y fue a abrazar a su hijo, al fin la familia estaría completa nuevamente, eso la hizo muy feliz

-Bueno ya saben quién son nuestros padres ahora continuamos, Mi nombre completo es Molly II Weasley Weast y estuve en la casa de los leones, me encanta hacer bromas con mis primos, jamás en la vida seria premio anual, sin ofender pa pero que aburrido prefiero jugar quiditch como cazadora, mi hermana y yo nos parecemos mucho físicamente pero en forma de ser somos totalmente opuestas pero aun así la adoro y no sé qué aria sin ella, a mí también me sorprendió que papá se casara, si no estuviera aquí créanme que no lo creería-Dijo la chica fingiendo dramatismo haciendo reír a todo el gran comedor y poniendo rojo de la vergüenza a un percy que no sabía en donde esconderse-No te creas pa sabes que te amo y me gusta hacerte bromitas-Dijo poniendo cara de niña buena-En fin, tengo 19 años y en estos momentos estoy de encargada en el caldero chorreante en lo que la dueña se recupera pero tengo mi propia columna en el profeta adoro escribir, creo que es todo-Dijo ya muy exhausta la chica después de hablar tan rápido y seguido

-A si y tengo novio-Dijo muy rápido para que casi nadie la alcanzara a escuchar pero su padre si logro hacerlo

-QUE! Quien es la persona que no valora su vida?-Dijo un muy molesto Percy

-Tranquilo pa, después se presentara y déjame decirte que te cae muy bien y en el futuro ya lo pusiste a prueba, hasta le diste verisaterum y viste que en verdad me quiere

-Está bien-Dijo en un gruñido Percy

-Bien en lo que se le pasa el coraje a papá me presento yo. Mi nombre es Lucy Weasley Weast y como se habrán dado cuenta somos gemelas pero ella se cree mayor solo porque nació 2 minutos antes, en fin también fui una orgullosa leona, y también fui prefecta y premio anual como papá, el quidditch se me daba fatal así que no jugué, en estos momentos estoy trabajando como asistente junior en el ministerio, espero ascender pronto, adoro mi trabajo y siempre necesito que todo este en perfecto orden y pa antes de que digas algo no, no tengo novio- Aclaro la chica al ver que percy pensaba abrir la boca

-Mis padrinos son tío Charlie que por cierto es genial ya que me deja entrar a ver a los dragones bebes y Kate Bell que siempre me lleva a ver partidos de Quidditch-Dijo Molly II

-Y mis padrinos son Tía Ginny y Oliver Wood- Ambos siempre me consienten y son muy buenos conmigo-Dijo lucy

-Bien creo que eso es todo de nosotras-Dijo Molly II

-Que pase el siguiente-Dijo Lucy


	7. Yoko Finnigan

**Yoko Finnigan**

-Hola buenas tardes-Dijo una chica muy linda y delicada que acababa de entrar- Mi nombre es Yoko Finnigan Chang-El asombro fue general es decir todos pensaban que Cho Chang se casaría con Harry no con Seamus-

-Espera me estás diciendo que yo no estoy casada con Harry?-Dijo una enojada Cho Chang

-Así es madre como escuchaste, ahora me dejarías presentarme o si quieres mejor me voy-Dijo la chica claramente molesta

-Lo siento es solo que me sorprendí sobremanera-Dijo una apenada Cho

-Como iba diciendo soy una Revenclaw-La casa en cuestión comenzó a aplaudir -Mi materia favorita es DCAO y es que el profesor lupin es el más guapo que hemos tenido-Dijo la chica con aire soñador

-Aléjate de nuestro Teddy y tu di algo Vicky es tu prometido-Grito una voz de una chica muy molesta

-Muy cierto no te dejes de esa Tory- Dijo otra voz muy molesta

-Cálmense chicas no tengo por qué molestarme en cambio me encanta que me recuerden que me caso con el profesor más guapo además es mi prometido y la persona en la que mas confió- Dijo una sonriente Tory

-Que madura- Dijeron varias voces

-Bueno como iba diciendo tengo 17 años y estoy en mi último año, no me llevo bien con la mayoría de las weasleys como se abran dado cuenta y es que no soportan que yo sea más linda que ellas- Dijo la chica con mucho ego

-Ahora si la mato-Grito una chica que aun no se presenta

-Yo te ayudo- Gritaron varias

-Cállense, es mi presentación-Dijo yoko molesta

-Entonces deja de insultarnos-Gritaron varias chicas

-Bueno aunque no me caigan muy bien las Weasleys debo de admitir que los chicos de dicha familia en cuestión son bastante atractivos y los Potters ni se diga, cierto Jamie?-Dijo volteando a ver a un james que no sabía ni en donde esconderse

-Lo nuestro solo fue de un día Finnigan no te hagas ilusiones, además para mí solo existe mi pelirroja hermosa-Dijo james muy serio

-Como que querías a mi hija solo para un día potter-Grito un Seamus ya colérico

-Lo siento señor Finnigan usted me agrada mucho pero su hija es una ofrecida me engaño con uno de mis ex mejores amigos, yo habré tenido muchas novias pero a todas les di su lugar y jamás las engañe estando con ellas-Se defendió james

-Aun no puedo creer que hayas salido con Yoko que mal gusto Potter-Dijo una chica que aun no se presentaba

-Pelirroja mía discúlpame sabes que tu eres todo para mí, eso no significo nada-Dijo el chico en cuestión asiendo un pucherito adorable

-A quien le importa eso Potter después de todo no somos nada y ya no digas que soy tu pelirroja- Dijo la chica molesta y en la cara de james se notaba el dolor que esas palabras habían causado

-Si quieren pelearse váyanse a otro lado que en estos momentos me estoy presentando-Dijo yoko claramente feliz por la discusión de esos dos

-Todo comenzó por tu culpa como puedes decir eso-Dijo james bastante cabreado

-James tranquilo lo mejor será que termine de presentarse pronto para ya no tener problemas, dejémosla hablar- Dijo una Victorie muy serena

-Bueno como iba diciendo, yo no jugué para el equipo de quidditch que horror no, acabar llena de barro además son unos salvajes jamás entraría a ese deporte-Al decir eso los aficionados a dicho deporte la vieron con cara de ofendidos-Cuando salga de Hogwards me haré cargo del caldero chorreante junto con mamá y emm que mas, es que hay tantas cosas interesantes de mí, eso decía la chica pero su presentación comenzaba a aburrir a los presentes- Mis padrinos son Dean y Angelina-Los nombrados agradecieron a la respectiva pareja

-Oye ya dijiste casi todo pero tenemos dudas como es que terminaron juntos Finnigan y Cho Chang?-Pregunto un león muy curioso

-A bueno pues digamos que en la boda de Harry mi mamá estaba furiosa y bebió de mas encontró a Seamus que estaba igual que ella pues el siempre había amado a la que ahora es la señora Potter solo que siempre se lo cayo, digamos que después de esa noche se llevaron mejor, primero fueron muy buenos amigos que tenían cosas en común y después comenzaron a verse con otros ojos según me dijo mi mamá, después se casaron y yo nací poco después pero después comenzaron los problemas, al convertirse en esposos se dieron cuenta de que tal vez las similitudes que los unían no eran suficiente, pelaban más de lo normal y después de un tiempo ya no lo soportaron mas y se separaron, yo apenas tenía 5 años- Dijo la chica con la cara un poco triste-Todos en el gran comedor la vieron con un poco de lastima, ha de ser horrible que tus papas se separen y que antes de eso se la pasaran peleando y todo cuando apenas eras una bebe. Los de la tercera generación que no conocían la historia también se sintieron mal por ella, aunque las tratara mal a la mayoría nunca le desearían que su familia estuviese rota como la de ella

-Bueno no me gusta recordar cosas tristes, ellos ahora son más felices cada uno por su lado, yo vivo con mi mamá y mi papá va a verme siempre que puede, los quiero mucho a los dos-Eso lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera y muchos pensaron que tal vez la chica no fuese tan mala

-Bien que pase el siguiente- Dijo fuerte la chica mientras se iba a sentar con sus papas


	8. Dominic Weasley Delacoure

**Dominic Weasley Delacoure**

-Vaya quien se habría imaginado que Finnigan tiene corazón- Dijo una chica hermosa entre rubia y pelirroja que iba entrando, al entrar se veía con una gran sonrisa pero se le borro al ver a James y decidió mejor pasar de largo. Sus facciones de la cara eran muy parecidas a las de Victorie y Louis pero en ella se veía que no era como sus hermanos no, había algo diferente

-Cállate Weasley, estas celosa de que tu amorcito se fijara en mi antes que en ti eso es todo-Dijo yoko con suficiencia

-Créeme jamás estaría celosa y mucho menos de ti Finnigan, además Potter no es nada mío te lo puedes quedar-Dijo Domic claramente cabreada por la situación

-Niégame Pelirroja mía pero sabes muy bien que me amas y terminaremos casándonos y con 15 hijos- Dijo un sonriente James de al fin volver a ver a su pelirroja

-No tienes remedio Potter piensa lo que quieras que eso no pasara, ahora dejame presentarme- Dijo la chica en cuestión

-Uy que genio pelirroja se ve que eres una chica Weasley-Dijo james sin fijarse que la señora weasley, victorie y ginny lo taladraban con la mirada mientras que las que aun no se presentaban pensaban en como torturar al chico en cuestión

-Cállate Potter. Bueno ahora continúo. Mi nombre es Dominic Weasley Delacoure y ya han de saber quiénes son mis padres- Dijo voltenado a ver a unos sonrojados Bill y Fleur

-3 Bill enserio?-Decia Fred

-Creo que debemos comprarle una televisión a nuestro hermanito-Decía George

-Enserio Billy deja dormir un poco a Fleur no-Volvía a decir Fred mientras estos estaban al más rojo vivo

-Ya déjenos en paz!-Grito Bill sin ya poderse contener, los aludidos callaron al instante- Ahora si preséntate hija

-Gracias Bill como iba diciendo fui una grifindor aunque me hubiera gustado acompañar a mi peque a slytherin-Dijo muy segura la chica

-QUE?- Prefieres a las serpientes que a nosotros?- Decían varios de los weasleys- y porque no le dices papá a Bill?-

-En primero no es que prefiera a las serpientes como les dicen ustedes en nuestro tiempo todo cambio y ahora todas las casas se llevan bien y no es por eso que me hubiese gustado estar en slytherin si no porque ahí entro la que sí es una hermana para mí no como Victorie y si no le digo papá a Bill o mamá a Fleur es porque para mí nunca lo fueron, para ellos solo existían Victorie y Louis ya que ellos si eran como una dama o caballero respectivamente deberían de ser y yo no, yo nunca voy a ser Victorie pero parecía que Fleur eso no lo entendía, siempre poniéndome vestidos pomposos para que pareciera como una muñeca de porcelana igual que Tory pero yo no era así, a mi me gustaba correr, jugar quidditch con mis primos, ensuciarme de lodo al jugar a las atrapadas, no me gustaba usar vestidos ni nada por el estilo, yo era solo una niña y no mis propios padres no me aceptaban tal y como era y siempre me comparaban con la perfecta Victorie, eso no se le hace a un hijo-Decía la chica ya incapaz de poder contener el llanto

-Tranquila Domi ven siéntate-Le dijo James mientras la abrazaba y se la llevaba cargando mientras Victorie se levantaba y se puso a aclarar todo lo ocurrido

-Qué clase de padres somos, como pudimos hacerle eso a nuestra niña-Decía Fleur llorando mientras que Bill solo la abrazaba y hundía su cabeza en el hombro de ella

-Tranquila Fleur lo cambiaremos, ahora que lo sabemos no vamos a cometer los mismos errores en el futuro-Decia un decidido Bill

-Así es pa lo mejor es que no se mortifiquen en estos momentos y ya que lo saben remediarlo, yo también me arrepiento de todo el daño que también le cause a Domi después de todo es mi hermanita y la adoro al igual que a Louis- Dijo volteando a ver a su hermano pequeño, este solo le sonrió pero seguía viendo hacia donde james se había llevado a Dominic, el no soportaba ver a su hermana así y es que ella siempre lo había comprendido y lo apoyaba en todo, cuanto sufrió cuando se fue porque ya no soportaba estar en casa y lo dejo solo porque aunque tenía a Vicky ella se la pasaba con Ted y él se sentía así, sentía que se había ido su mejor amiga, mientras recordaba todo esto se le llenaban los ojos de agua

-Victorie se honesta que más paso con Dominic-Dijo Bill ya muy serio y preocupado

-Lo que sucede papá es que en efecto desde pequeña Dominic no era como ustedes hubiesen querido, más específicamente como mamá hubiera querido, mamá quería que nosotros fuéramos refinados, que nunca nos ensuciáramos, que fuéramos como una dama debía ser o caballero disculpa Louis-Dijo volteando a ver a su hermano pero este parecía perdido en sus pensamientos-y Domi no era así a ella no le gustaba usar los atuendos de mamá ni estar en las fiestas de la alta sociedad fingiendo ser perfecta, Ella prefería jugar quidditch en la madriguera, comer hasta reventar como un típico Weasley, correr y ensuciarse los vestidos mientras jugaba, ella no era un princesita francesa como ustedes querían, por eso comenzaron a ser más estrictos con ella sin darse cuenta, la comparaban conmigo que yo si me comportaba que yo si hacia esto y aquello, yo contribuí a hacerle lo que le hicimos a Domi por eso me arrepiento nunca dije nada yo también solo trataba de ser la hija perfecta y mostrarle a Domi como debía de hacer las cosas mientras al mismo tiempo olvidaba quien era yo en verdad pero el que la compararan con migo solo le hizo más daño y termino por odiarnos a todos nosotros salvo a Louis que fue el único de nosotros que no la juzgo y que siempre la apoyo, con quien siempre jugaba y se sentía como ella realmente era-Termino diciendo la chica

-Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hija Billius?-Grito la señora Weasley pero el aludido solo se quedo parado recibiendo los regaños mientras que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas que caían descontroladamente no podía creer lo que le había hecho pasar a su pequeñita. Todos se dieron cuenta de ello y sintieron tristeza debe de ser muy feo que tu propia hija te odie porque cometiste muchos errores con ella

-Bill hermano no te preocupes si nos están contando todo esto es para que lo cambies y seas un mejor padre para Dominic, seguro que serán una linda familia así que no te desanimes, ya vimos que Dominic es una chica de hermosos sentimientos al igual que Victorie y Louis se que podrás recuperar la confianza de tu hija- Dijo Fred ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera a su hermano lo que sorprendió a todos, como el siempre bromista Fred podría estar hablando seriamente de un asunto, Victorie solo vio a su tío fred con tristeza pero también con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, así que así era su tío fred del que tanto hablaban sus papas y tíos, así era uno de los más grandes hombres de los que ella creció escuchando, claro todo esto lo pensó no podía creer que en su tiempo ese tío que le dio brillo de nuevo a la cara de su padre ya no estaba con ellos para animarlos, al pensar esto la tristeza se hizo evidente en su cara y Louis se dio cuenta así que le dijo a Tory que mejor se sentara y que él se encargaría de aclarar lo demás

-Oye Louis y porque James se llevo a Dominic? Porque no fuiste tú?-Pregunto un Bill ya mas recuperado

-Lo que sucede es que el único que puede controlar a Domi es James, se nota que siempre están peleando e insultándose mutuamente pero siempre que uno se siente mal solo el otro sabe cómo hacer para que se sienta bien, James parece ser un Casanova al que no le importa nada pero cuando algo le sucede Domi el cambia por completo primero consuela a Domi y la tranquiliza y después vuelve para romperle la cara al que le haya provocado ese estado a su pelirroja como él le dice, es el único que logra calmar a Domi ni yo puedo y es lo mismo cuando James está mal, la única que puede con su genio y lo ayuda a encontrarse mejor es Domi. Sé que parece que Dominic odia a James pero yo que soy su mejor amigo se que en verdad ella siente algo por el y bueno de el es algo evidente que se muere por mi hermana aunque esta le de calabazas siempre -Mientras decía esto iban entrando un James muy feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar y una Dominic completamente colorada y mirando mal al chico que estaba a su lado

-Ya sabía yo que me amabas pelirroja, ahora porque no aceptas ser mi novia y nos casamos y tenemos 15 hijos ehh que dices- Dice un james muy contento

-Ni lo sueñes Potter que Louis no sabe lo que dice-Lo dijo mientras volteaba a ver muy mal a su hermano y este solo se hundía en su asiento- Tu y yo nunca seremos nada-

-Vamos peli pelirroja sé que me quieres-Decía james

-Claro que te quiero James-Decía la chica muy sonriente desconcertando a todos- Pero 10 metros bajo tierra- Eso ultimo si fue más normal e hizo que varios soltaran carcajadas

-Me recuerdan a James y Lily Potter jajaja- Decía una Minerva con mirada nostálgica

-No es cierto-Decía Dominic mirando mal a James mientras este solo la veía con adoración

-Tu porque no dices nada Bill, el chico le esta coqueteando a tu hija-Decía George

-Lo sé y me parece de lo mas cómico que ella ni la hora le dé, pero creo Domi que si fuera James el chico que quisieras no me molestaría- Dijo Bill dejando muy sorprendidos a todos, el celoso Bill dejando a su hija con uno de los más grandes Casanova de la escuela- No me malinterpreten sé que es extraño que yo diga esto pero apoyo a James, se ve que él te quiere de verdad y tu también a el además es hijo de él cuatro ojos de Harry y sé que el sabrá educar muy bien a su hijo-Dijo Bill con una sonrisa en su rostro, Dominic no podía creer que su papá le diera todo ese apoyo así de sincero, se le llenaron los ojos de agua y así sin más corrió a abrazar a su padre-Nunca me habías apoyado tanto, gracias papá- Al escuchar eso a Bill se le formo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y cargo a su pequeña Domi

-Pero no quiero a James-Termino diciendo por lo que todos terminaron soltando carcajadas

-Bien termina de presentarme mi pequeña-Le dijo Bill mientras le daba un beso en su frente su hija cosa que puso muy feliz domi

-Bien como decía fui a Griffindor, jugué como Bateadora al igual que el idiota de James que olvido decir en qué posición jugaba-Dijo la chica

-Lo siento peli pelirroja sabes que se me olvida todo porque siempre estoy pensando en ti- Decía James

-Mejor sigo, no fui ni prefecta ni premio anual como Tory que también olvido decirlo-Dijo con resignación la chica

-Lo siento creo que sufro de falta de memoria de corto plazo como Jamie- Dijo Tory mandándole un beso a su hermanita

-Justifíquense ya saben en fin yo hacía muchas bromas junto con mis primos y amigos en Hogwards, naci exactamente 10 meses después de Louis por eso somos de la edad puesto que él es de Enero. En mi tercer año de escuela ya no soportaba estar con mis papas así que me fui a casa de mis padrinos que por cierto adoro, son como mis papas ellos siempre me quisieron como yo era y me lleve en especial con mi prima Lils a la que adoro como a Louis o a Vicky- Esto si que dejo en shock a Bill y Fleur

-Quiénes son tus padrinos?- Pregunto Fleur por saber quien le había dado ese amor a su hija ese amor que ellos no habían podido darle

-Mis padrinos son Harry y su esposa a los cuales adoro-Dijo Dominic muy feliz mientras corría a darle un abrazo y un beso a su padrino-Esto puso muy celoso a Bill porque Harry tenía el cariño de su hija y el no

-Gracias Bill, Fleur- Dijo un muy agradecido Harry mientras soltaba a la chica

-Si parece que mi padrino nos deja vivir a todos con el pero es que es el mejor simplemente además nos ayuda con nuestras bromas al igual que tío George-Dijo una Domi feliz Mientras todos reían porque Minerva Fulminaba a los mencionados y ellos solo se agachaban porque parecía querer matarlos

-Bien ya para terminar estoy estudiando para Sanadora- Dijo la chica mientras iba a sentarse

-Se te olvido decir que te vas a casar conmigo y tendremos 15 hijos pelirroja-Dijo james

-Cállate potter-Dijo una sonriente Dominic- Que pase el siguiente


	9. Fred Fabián Weasley Jhonson

**Fred Fabián Weasley Jhonson**

-Oigan no es que me sienta mal ni nada por el estilo pero porque no soy padrino de ninguno de sus hijos? Es decir todos parecen tener algún ahijado menos yo, además dicen que el dueño de sortilegios Weasley es solo George, ya me sentí desplazado por mi propia familia- Decía Fred mientras fingía llorar en el hombro de su gemelo

-Tiene razón porque casi no mencionan a mi Freddy si es genial?-Dijo un ya preocupado George

-Eso lo aclarare yo en un momento pero será mejor que se sienten y pongan atención-Dijo un chico alto, fornido y pelirrojo con ojos azules muy parecido a los gemelos Weasley

-Verán mi nombre es Fred II Weasley y fui nombrado así en honor a el mejor hombre, hermano , hijo y tío de todos que por desgracia falleció en la batalla de Hogwards a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange- Estaba diciendo el chico cuando fue interrumpido por un grito por parte de su padre, era George que ya no aguanto y comenzó a llorar en el pecho de su hermano, toda la familia Weasley no podía creerlo no el siempre alegre fred, sin el la familia no estaba completa, no sabían que hacer su querido hijo, hermano y amigo ya no estaría con ellos

-PORQUE FRED, NO EL NO!- Gritaba histérico George-No me puedes dejar Freddy, juntos siempre lo recuerdas, me lo prometiste, no me puedes dejar solo-Pero en eso ya no aguanto más y George cayo desmayado al piso, todos fueron a socorrerlo y cuando hicieron que despertara se aferro tanto como pudo a su hermano abrazándolo. Toda la familia se abrazo y estaban llorando ya con los ojos rojos

-Papá, Tío Fred, Abuelita, Abue, Tíos escuchen se que están mal y lo entiendo pero deben de poner atención, el que estemos aquí a de ser por algo, podemos cambiarlo, podemos evitar que tío fred muera solo escuchen y tranquilícense- Decía el chico

-Gracias sobrino, sin ofender familia pero me estaban ahogando, tranquilícense que mírenme aun estoy aquí vivito y colendo y evitaremos que me maten así que no estén tristes de acuerdo?-Dijo un fred muy alegre asiendo que apareciera una sonrisa involuntaria en los rostros de todos los demás presentes. George se levanto feliz le dio un abrazo a su hermano y asintió con la cabeza

-Te voy a salvar hermano, te lo juro-Dijo un George más feliz -Además tenemos una bromita que preparar así que no podemos estar tristes- Completo Fred

-Claro que si Freddy-Dijo George con una sonrisita maliciosa y muy ancha lo cual indicaba que ya estaba mejor y que los pobres slytherin sufrirían mucho por esa broma

-Jamás te había visto tan feliz pa- Decía Fred II- Con ojos llorosos- y Ay por dios James hermano ya viste que mi papá aquí tiene sus dos orejas es genial- Siguió diciendo con asombro el chico

-Si aunque me acostumbre a verlo sin su oreja pero lo que más me sorprendió es que tío ron aquí no tiene panza- Dijo james mientras todos volteaban a ver a un muy sonrojado Ron

-Enserio tengo panza en el futuro?-Dijo Ron asustado

-jaja si parece que te comiste a Umbridge- Decía Fred II haciendo reír a más no poder a todos los presentes

-Ya no se estén burlando de mi papi-Grito la voz de una chica que aun no se había presentado-el es muy guapo y dice mamá que solo está un poco llenito porque parece que su estomago no tiene fondo

-Espera tengo una hija? Y lo peor así me defiende?-Dijo un ron entre asombrado y ofendido

-También no le das mucho material para defenderte Ronnie -Dijo Fred-Mejor continua presentándote Tocayo

-Claro tío, como decía mi nombre es Fred II Fabián Weasley Jhonson y mis padres son George Weasley y Angelina Jhonson- Dijo el chico muy alegre

-Genial me caso con angelina, ves te conquistare morenaza mía- Decía el chico cuando cayó en cuenta de algo- Espera en el futuro no tengo oreja?- Dijo un muy asustado George

-No pa no tienes pero siempre dices que aun así sigues siendo sexy- Decía Fred II con un poco de burla en el tono de voz

-Menos mal que sigo siendo sexy eso me preocupaba, bien continua hijo-Decía un más relajado George

-Estuve en la casa de Griffindor y fui cazador, mis mejore amigos son James y Louis que por cierto somos los causantes de que estemos aquí por una poción mal preparada emm.. Que más, a si formo parte de los merodeadores y tengo el honor de llevar el sobrenombre de Canuto- Dijo muy orgulloso el chico volteando a ver a sirius que lo veía con clara fascinación en su cara

-Mi ejemplo a seguir siempre a sido mi tio fred quien dio la vida para proteger a un grupo de alumnos de primero que no podían defenderse frente a varios mortifagos, el evito que murieran todos y cada uno de los niños que estaban con él, y esos ya no tan niños siempre cuentan que se enfrento el solo a los otros como todo un héroe-Termino diciendo con el pecho hinchado de orgullo de llevar el nombre de tan grandiosa persona

-Vaya Freddy eres todo un héroe, como me enorgulleces-Decía George mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del mencionado

-Si así es, eres el mejor ejemplo a seguir de todos- Dijo Fred II - y Hola minnie vaya pero que jovenaza te vez en esta época hasta saldría contigo-Dijo el chico como mofa hacia su profesora

-Verdad que le gustamos a minnie y por eso siempre nos quiere tener en su oficina hermano?-Decía James muy sonriente

-Si es verdad pero creo que quiere más a Louis a él le pone los castigos más leves-Dijo Fred II

-Es que minnie no puede vivir sin mi verdad?-Dijo el rubio volteando a ver a minerva mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Todos en el gran salón estallaron en carcajadas y minerva ya estaba al rojo weasley de la vergüenza

-Fred II Fabián Weasley Jhonson será mejor que dejes de burlarte de la profesora y termines tu presentación o te quedas sin quidditch durante una semana-Dijo una angelina quemas que molesta parecía disfrutar de ver la cara de su futuro hijo

-Jajajajaja ay freddy que tu mama que en este tiempo es más joven que tú te regañe-Decía un Louis que moría de la risa

-Quieres ver que se siente que tu mama de otra época te castigue a ti también Louis Weasley Delacoure?-Decía una amenazante Fleur

-No ma yo solo decía-En ese momento se sentó de golpe y mejor se quedo callado y todos los presentes volvieron a reír de los chicos en cuestión

-Bueno ma deja término pronto y ya, mis padrinos son mi tío Ron y Hanna Abbott. Ahora si que pase el siguiente- Dijo el chico mientras se iba a abrazar a su tío fred al igual que todos los otros chicos que ya se habían presentado


	10. Alecs Zabini

**Alecs Zabini**

De repente solo se vio entrar a una chica muy linda al gran salón, tenia un cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos grisaseos muy profunndos a muchos de los presentes les pareció muy hermosa

-Hola que tal Mi nombre es Alecs Zabini Greengras y mis padres si los han de conocer sus nombres son Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengras-Dijo la chica sin mucho interés

-Oh vaya Blaise asi que si te casas, crei que te ibas a quedar soltero hermano- Decía un burlón Draco- Y con Daphne jaja las greengras son difíciles de seguro ella manda en la casa-Al decir eso la chica y todos los de la tercera generación comenzaron a carcajearse y nadie sabía porque

-En efecto padrino las greengras somos de temer en ese aspecto-Decía la chica entre pequeñas risitas

-Wow gracias Blaise soy padrino de una chica estupenda-Decía draco

-De nada hermano, no pudo haber mejor padrino-Respondió Blaise

-Si tengo al mejor padrino del mundo, mi madrina por desgracia falleció hace algunos años, ella se llamaba Millicent Bulstrode a quien también quería mucho-Dijo con tristeza la chica

-Que! Voy a morir?-Decía una asustada Milicent

-Así es madrina un consejo si quieres evitar todo eso, ya no fumes ni tomes-Dijo la chica en tono serio como si la estuviera regañando -Bueno mejor sigo con mi presentación tengo 16 años y estoy en la casa de slytherin( La casa en cuestión se puso a aplaudir a más no poder al fin alguien de su casa) bien mi mejor amigo es mi primo scor y mis mejores amigas son vale y lils que se presentaran pronto, como dijeron anteriormente las cosas en nuestro tiempo cambiaron y las casas ya se llevan bien, todas las casas en general quiero decir, si hay de vez en cuando un poco de desacuerdo entre griffindor y slytherin pero ya nada exagerado ahora hasta se juntan muchos de esas dos casa-Mientras decía esto la chica a muchos les costaba asimilar todo eso, como las grandiosas serpientes se iban a llevar bien alguna vez con los leonsuchos esos y como los grandiosos leones se iban a llevar bien alguna vez con esas serpientes rastreras eso era simplemente imposible

-Bien mi carácter es fuerte como el de toda una greengras pero en todo lo demás soy una zabini, siempre que quiero algo lucho hasta conseguirlo, me llevo bien con los nott, malfoy y aunque ustedes no lo crean con los Weasley, Potter y Longbbotong- Eso si fue demasiado impacto y todos se quedaron en silencio mientras las respectivas familias se ponían a hiperventilar y ya se notaba un blaise no rojo si no ya morado del enojo

-Como te puedes juntar con los Weasley y Potter, Longbboton todavía te lo paso no tengo nada contra neville pero ellos enserio?-Dijo Blaise con mucho desprecio en su tono de voz

-Pues así es pa quieras creerlo o no y para que te vayas acostumbrando de una buena vez. Mi novio es un Weasley y lo adoro así que no quiero que digas nada malo contra él ni su familia entendido?-Dijo la chica que parecía toda una fiera en ese momento

-Por desgracia así es no nos mal entiendas Alecs a ti te queremos pero si tu estas con el peque no habrá como impedir que mi princesita este con el teñido-Dijo un serio Ted

-Teddy pero si mi primo no es malo para ella sabes que no puede estar más segura con nadie y el l a proteger en todo, además ellos se ve que se quieren mucho-Decía Alecs como un niña chiquita

-Esque teddy tiene razón Alecs, admito con todo el dolor de mi corazón que el que más protege a nuestra princesita es el teñido pero nunca aceptaremos que se le acerque nadie me entiendes NADIE, además que Teddy, Freddy, Al, Louis sobre todo Louis y yo podemos defenderla bien y nunca dejaremos que nadie se le acerque- Respondía un muy decidido James

-JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, TED REMUS LUPIN TONKS, FRED FABIAN WEASLEY JHONSON Y LOUIS WEASLEY DELACOURE YA LES DIJE MIL Y UN VECES QUE SCOR Y YO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS ADEMAS A USTEDES QUE LES IMPORTA SI SALGO CON ALGUIEN O NO-Dijo la voz de una chica muy enojada que aun no se había presentado

-Espera el teñido no es tu novio princesita?-Decía un ilusionado Louis

-Ya te dije que no chico veela, solo somos amigos nada mas-Dijo la misma chica

-Ay por dios pobre de su hermana y prima para mí que será monja toda su vida al igual que Rose y Roxy- Decía Alecs ya muy exasperada

-Ya no importa Alecs, el punto es que mi princesita no tiene novio es lo mejor que me pudieron haber dicho-Dijo Louis con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Puedes continuar

-Bien como iba diciendo tengo novio y se presentara en un rato mas-Dijo alecs

-Sigue sin agradarme la idea de que tengas novio y más si es un weasley eso no lo puedo permitir en mi familia, te desheredo-Dijo un seguro blaise mientras la chica comenzaba a reír

-Jaajjaja dijo lo mismo que mi papá después de todo creo que no son tan diferentes cariño-Dijo la voz de un chico que aun no se presentaba

-Ya lo sé y luego dicen que nunca tendrán cosas en común jajjaa-La chica no podía parar de reír-Bueno pa si no lo aceptas no hay problema es mi novio no el tuyo y si me desheredas créeme que es lo que menos me preocupa, bien antes de que me vuelvan a interrumpir continuo cuando salga de hogwards quiero ser Auror pese a que mi papá quiera que siga en el negocio familiar y emmm bueno creo que eso es todo de mi, será mejor que pase el siguiente-Dijo la chica mientras tomaba asiento junto a su mamá y blaise de muy mala gana se fue a sentar con ellas


	11. Albus Severus Potter

**Albus Severus Potter**

De un momento para otro todo el gran comedor se quedo completamente en silencio y algunos hasta aguantando la respiración, no podía ser que hubiese alguien tan parecido a Harry era su mismísima copia. Ojos verde como los de lily Evans, cabello negro azabache completamente alborotado como su padre y su abuelo y con esa típica sonrisa traviesa y seductora con la cual no cabía duda que era todo un potter. Ese chico sí que causo una gran sensación y no solo por el parecido tan tremendo con sus antepasados si no porque lucia como todo un dios griego pero se veía que poseía un aura totalmente angelical y tierna

-Jamie me debes 10 galeones, te dije que yo iba a causar más impacto que tu- Dijo el chico refiriéndose a su hermano mayor

-Rayos Al pero si solo se quedaron callados no has causado gran impacto como yo-Se defendió james

-Bien, entonces veamos cómo reaccionan conforme pase mi presentación pero te he de advertir que esos 10 galeones ya están en mi bolsillo-Dijo el chico con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro

-Espera tú también eres mi hijo?-Pregunto un asombrado Harry, dos hijos eso si que era asombroso

-Pensé que era algo obvio pa-Dijo el chico

-Emm. Bueno si yo lo siento es solo que me sorprende demasiado, perdona continua con tu presentación-Dijo un ruborizado Harry

-Bien, no te preocupes papá, en fin como iba a decir mi nombre es Albus…-Pero no pudo terminar ya que sus ojos se abrieron con claro asombro mientras que su sonrisa se ensanchaba a más no poder y corría directo hacia cierto profesor de pociones-

-Usted es el profesos Severus Snape?-Pregunto el chico con clara ilusión en sus ojos

-Así es joven lo que yo me pregunto es que haces aquí si deberías de estar presentándote, Potter tenias que ser-Estaba diciendo el profesor pero el chico ignoro por completo sus últimas palabras y se lanzo hacia snape dándole un abrazo y dejando a todos con la boca abierta, que diablos estaba pasando ahí

-Debo decirle profesor que usted es mi más grande inspiración y es un honor ser portador de su nombre-Dijo el chico dejando a todos aun mas asombrados de lo que ya estaban

-Pero de qué diablos estás hablando muchacho-Dijo un severus ya completamente fuera de si

-Así es. Mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter-Dijo el chico

-QUE! EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS AL LLAMAR ASI A TU HIJO HARRY JAMES POTTER-Decía un furioso Sirius

-Te juro que no tengo la más mínima idea Sirius-Se defendía el chico que estaba tan asombrado por lo dicho como todos los demás mientras el recién llegado volvía a donde debía estar para su presentación

-Se que en este tiempo eso es un tanto extraño ya que según sea el profesor Snape y mi padre se odiaron siempre pero hay una razón que aun no se puede revelar no es así Profesor snape?-Decía el chico dirigiéndose al profesor de pociones

-No hablare al respecto-Respondió este pero muchos notaron que se puso rojo y se dio la vuelta para que nadie lo notara

-No me importa que hará snape en un futuro el y james nunca se llevaron bien, quejicus siempre odio a tu padre Harry como le puedes poner a tu hijo el nombre del grasiento ese- Decía un enojado Sirius

-Jamás, repito JAMAS vuelva a decir nada malo contra el profesor Snape- Decía el chico mientras levantaba su varita contra Sirius- No me importa que usted sea el padrino a mi padre, ni que mi hermano lleve su nombre, yo te admiro sirius no hagas cambiar de opinión. No dejare que ofendas al hombre más valiente para mí

Todos estaban completamente en shock como podía ser que el chico le hablara así al propio sirius para defender a quejicus, nada ahí tenía sentido

-Disculpa pero nos es un poco difícil de asimilar si nos explicaras creo que nos evitaríamos varios mal entendidos-Dijo un arrepentido Sirius

-Bien y lo siento por levantar mi varita contra ti sirius es solo que el profesor Snape siempre a sido un héroe para mi y es difícil ver como alguien habla mal de el, olvido que estoy en otro tiempo, te pido una disculpa-Dijo el chico con la cabeza gacha y un poco rojo de la vergüenza mientras sirius solo lo veía con ternura y le sonreía con amabilidad dándole a entender que todo estaba bien-Bueno como estaba diciendo mi Nombre es Albus Severus Potter y estoy muy orgulloso de ambos nombres, mi padre me dijo una vez antes de entrar a mi primer año en Hogwarts que no importaba que quedara en cualquiera de las casas pues el siempre estaría orgulloso de mi pero yo aun seguía con miedo de entrar a slythering pues mi hermano mayor me decía que acabaría ahí y seria un mago tenebroso, mi padre adivino lo que pensaba y para calmarme me dijo que yo llevo el nombre de dos de los más grandes directores de Hogwarts y que uno de ellos era de slytherin y que el fue el hombre más valiente que hubiese conocido-Dijo el chico y todos se quedaron pensando en que habrá echo snape para que Harry hablara así de el

-Vaya Harry es todo un honor que tu hijo lleve mi nombre, muchas gracias- Decia un feliz Dombuldore

-De nada profesor sabe que usted tanto como sirius y remus son como unos padres para mí-Decía el chico de gafas

-Supongo que debo decir gracias potter- Decía Snape de muy mala gana

-No hay de que-Dijo Harry muy seco

Pero aun no entiendo, que pudo hacer el profesor severus para que Harry diga eso de él en el futuro y tu lleves su nombre-Dijo una curiosa Hermione

-Lo siento Hermione te quiero mucho pero no puedo decir nada de eso si el profesor en cuestión no quiere que nadie se entere-Dijo el chico volteando a ver a Severus

-Por mi está bien de cualquier forma parece ser que todos se enteraran tarde o temprano pero si lo vas a contar mejor me voy-Dijo el profesor mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía del gran comedor

-Bien ya que el profesor nos dio su aprobación puedo contar la historia del príncipe mestizo:Severus Snape nació el 9 de enero de 1960. Sus padres fueron una bruja llamada Eileen Prince y un muggle llamado Tobias Snape, que no sentía demasiado aprecio ni por Severus ni por su madre. Snape era un chico solitario, que creció conociendo la magia y consciente de sus poderes. Durante sus once primeros años tuvo que vivir en el hogar de un padre violento. Conoció a Lily Evans con nueve o diez años, poco antes de que ambos empezaran en Hogwarts, y la emoción embriagó al joven Snape cuando se hicieron amigos, Snape, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, le contaba a Lily cosas del Mundo de los magos, por ejemplo de Azkaban y los Dementores.

Snape estaba deseando marcharse a Hogwarts y dejar atrás una casa en la que no era feliz. Entró en el colegio en 1971, siendo seleccionado para la casa de Slytherin. Ya en el tren conoció a Sirius y James y fue entonces cuando comenzó la relación de odio que se prolongaría hasta el día de su muerte. Los mereodeadores le apodaron como Quejicus y sus ataques y peleas eran muy comunes. Lily y él siguieron siendo amigos hasta quinto, a pesar de pertenecer ella a Gryffindor y el a Slytherin, y aunque ambos despreciaban a los amigos del otro. Severus sabía más de las Artes Oscuras cuando entró al colegio que muchos de los alumnos mayores, lo que le valió un círculo de amigos entre los que se contaban el entonces prefecto Lucius Malfoy, Avery o Mulciber, los cuales ya en la escuela fantaseaban con la idea de convertirse en Mortífagos. Según Horace Slughorn, Snape también destacaba por su dominio en Pociones, asignatura en la cual Lily Evans también obtenía buenos resultados. También estaba enamorado de Lily hasta que James le lanzó el hechizo levicorpus y le bajo los pantalones; y Snape en un momento de desesperacion le dijo "sangre sucia" lo cual rompió su amistad con Lily. Un dia cuando Snape trataba de descubrir que hacían Remus, James, Colagusano y Sirius a la noche, cuando Lupin se convertía en hombre lobo. Sirius decidió hacerle una broma y le dijo que entrara en la Casa de los Gritos donde estaba Lupin transformado en licántropo. Cuando James se entero de esto, salvo a Snape de una desagradable muerte lo cual hizo que le debiera la vida, cosa que el no sintió así.

Tras licenciarse en Hogwarts, en 1978, Snape entró a formar parte de los Mortífagos. Su momento culminante dentro del círculo de Voldemort y, paradójicamente, el fin en sus días como Mortífago llegó cuando escuchó la profecía que Sybill Trelawney le hizo a Dumbledore en la Cabeza de Puerco. Cuando Snape comprendió que el destino de Lily Potter, la mujer a la que aún amaba, estaba en peligro, le rogó a Voldemort que no la matara. No muy seguro de que esto fuera a suceder, acudió a Dumbledore, ofreciéndole lo que fuera por salvar a Lily. Lily murió, provocando el desencanto de Snape, que había creído que Voldemort no acabaría con ella y saldando su alianza con la Orden del Fénix, con la única condición de que Dumbledore no revelara sus motivos (su amor por Lily)-Termino diciendo el chico volteando a ver a su padre, todos estaban realmente asombrados el siempre odioso profesor de pociones amaba a la mamá de Harry- El realmente amaba a la abuela lily y hubiera dado todo por ella, el te ha estado protegiendo todo este tiempo papá aunque tú no lo creas y aunque no lo parezca te tiene un gran cariño porque eres el hijo de lily y el gran amor de su vida, al momento en el que el se entero que tu tenias que morir para que el que no debe ser nombrado no volviera al poder el estaba histérico no podía dejar que algo así te pasara, el día en el que lo mataron tu estuviste con él hasta que el falleció en ese momento te entrego sus más preciados recuerdos, casi todos ellos eran de tu madre papá y lo último que te pidió con su último aliento era que lo vieras a los ojos pues él quería ver los ojos de lily antes de partir de este mundo-Dijo el chico con una mirada cálida mientras todos terminaban de asimilar lo dicho por el chico

-Entonces el no me odia?-Pregunto Harry

-Odia la parte potter de ti pues fue el abuelo quien se quedo con lily pero la parte Evans que tienes siempre será preciada para él, por eso te salvo en primero de caer de la escoba, por eso se fue a buscarte a la cámara pero ya habías acabado con voldemort no dejo que nadie supiera eso, por eso en parte ayudo a distraer a los de el ministerio cuando liberabas a sirius, por eso y por mucho mas Severus Snape es para mí un héroe-Dijo el chico muy orgulloso. Todos estaban asombrados pero ahora veían a su profesor de pociones de manera diferente, el siempre a sido bueno pero no deja que lo noten, el siempre ha estado velando por todos y a estado de su lado. A Harry se le puso una sonrisa en el rostro involuntaria, ahora sabia porque su hijo llevaba su nombre y pensó que no pudo haber escogido mejor nombre que ese. En ese momento se ve entrar de nuevo por la puerta al profesor de pociones y todos los pares de ojos del gran comedor se enfocaron en el.

-Tengo algo en la cara acaso?-Dijo muy frio Severus. Mientras todos soltaban un suspiro y pensaban "Nunca cambiara"-Bien si ya terminaste de contar mis asuntos personales muchacho será mejor que termines de presentarte

-Sí señor. Bien como estaba diciendo mi nombre ya lo conocen, estoy en mi último año en Hogwarts, tengo 17 años y soy un león, Mis padrinos son Ronald Weasley y Luna Lovegood-Dijo el chico

-Oh muchas gracias Harry es un honor-Dijo luna mientras ron le daba un abrazo a su amigo y murmuraba un pequeño gracias

-Se puede decir que soy un poco serio y si tienen un libro interesante siempre me encantara leerlo, mi asignatura favorita es Pociones-Dijo el chico volteando a ver a Snape- Me llevo muy bien con todos mis primos y me junto mucho con los Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood, Odio a los malfoy pese a que a algunos de mi familia les caigan bien yo nunca tolerare a los malfoy-Dijo el chico intentando que su voz le llegara a alguien en especifico

-BASTA AL! Que Scor no es malo-Dijo una chica que aun no se presentaba

-Ya lo sé Rosie pero no me gusta que el tipo se les pueda acercar a ti o a mi lils-Dijo el chico asiendo un puchero como su hermano

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el enano, no me agradan los malfoy-Dijo James

-Déjame decirte que es mutuo Potter, créeme que nuestras familias nunca van a congeniar-Dijo un Draco furioso

-Eso esperamos-Dijo un james muy serio

-Bien continuare, Soy buscador en el equipo de quiditch y capitán ahora que se fue mi hermano, tengo novia pese a que no les agrade a muchos nuestra relación yo la amo como a nadie en el mundo-Dijo el chico

-Porque dices que a algunos no les agrada que sean novios?-Pregunto una chica de revenclaw

-A pues digamos que nuestro amor no debería de ser, eso es lo que piensan muchos después sabrán porque, pero pese a lo que digan todos yo jamás dejare de amarla, ella es mi mundo, primero fue mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi aliada, mi otra mitad y ahora se que no podría vivir sin ella-Dijo el chico haciendo que varias chicas lo vieran con ternura y con ganas de encontrar un chico igual que el

-Bien creo que es todo y como con mi nombre obtuve mas asombro que mi hermano creo que me he ganado esos 10 galeones-Dijo el chico

-Ni sueñes Al, todavía falta ver qué pasa con Lils-Se trato de defender James

-A cierto, de cualquier forma veras que ganare en fin que pase el siguiente-


	12. Rose Weasley

**Rose Weasley**

-Hola buenas tardes- Dijo una chica pelirroja muy linda de manera muy educada

-Mi nombre es Rose Weasley y…

-No mientas Rosebuld- Decía un sonriente james

- Enserio James? Tenias que decirlo?- Dijo la chica ya muy molesta por el poco tacto del chico

-Anda Rosie que tu nombre es lindo no sé porque no te gusta, A mi me encanta- Dijo Albus muy sonriente hacia la pelirroja

-Gracias Al - Decía la chica muy sonrojada- Bien como estaba diciendo antes de que James me interrumpiera mi nombre completo es Rosebuld Weasley Granger- Dijo la chica con mucho orgullo- y antes de que digan algo déjenme advertirles que odio que me digan Rosebuld prefiero que me digan Rosie o Rose si me dicen de la otra forma aténganse a las consecuencias pues herede el carácter de mi abuela- Dijo volteando a ver a la señora Molly

-Vaya Vaya si que eres una weasley, atemorizas tanto como mamá-Dijeron los gemelos un tanto asustados- Pero dejando eso de lado vaya herms así que acabaras con el enano- Decían con mofa los aludidos

-QUE? Pero cómo?- Grito una muy escandalizada Hermione

-Oh vamos Herms pensé que eras la chica mas lista de todo el curso mira los bebes se hacen como los animales un ejemplo claro papá oso y mamá osa se quieren mucho y…..-Ya basta james mi mama sabe cómo se hacen los bebes obviamente, no se refería a eso- Dijo la chica muy colorada por lo que estaba a punto de decir su indecente primo. Mientras todos los demás se ponían a reír de lo roja que estaba en ese momento Hermione

-Bien yo les explico porque si les explica el cabeza dura de james seguro mis padres quedan traumados, me creerán que ese Casanova es mi mejor amigo uff… bueno como decía mis papas siempre se quisieron pero según me conto mi papá él se dio cuenta hasta tercero cuando Victor Kum invito a mamá al baile, el moría de celos y quería romperle la cara y mamá también estaba enamorada de papá desde ese mismo año y ella esperaba que el poco cerebro de mi papá procesara rápido y la invitara pero ya conocen a mi papi es un poquito cabeza dura-Dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa

-Oye Rosie que soy tu padre habla mejor de mí, enserio crees que esa es forma de defenderme?- Decía Ronald mientras todos sus hermanos se mofaban de el

-Deja a la niña en paz Ronnie que no vez que tiene toda la razón, además enserio hermano al menos dale algo de material útil para que pueda defenderte por dios- Dijo Fred Weasley

-Lo siento papi, tío Fred?-Dijo la chica mientras corría a abrazar a su tío

-Siempre quise conocerte, y ahora que te tengo enfrente veo que eres genial, ya sé porque eres idolatrado y muchos siguen tu ejemplo-Decía la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su tío

-Ronnie adoro a tu hija, no me la vendes?-Pregunto con clara ilusión Fred

-Deja a mi hija, es mía, has a la tuya-Dijo ron

-Eh Rosie que te parece esto mira… deja a tus padres y yo te adopto vale? Qué te parece? Te daré muchos dulces-Dijo el pelirrojo como oferta a la chica

-Lo tendré en cuenta tío, ahora debo continuar con mi presentación que aún faltan muchos, bien ya saben quienes son mis padres, tengo 17 años y estoy en mi último año en Howards, estoy en la casa de los leones y en general llevo buenas notas, me gusta mucho el Quidittch aunque no estoy en el equipo, me gusta más ser comentarista pero en la madriguera siempre juego con mis primos, mis mejores amigos son Roxie, dom, lils, fred y James y creo que eso es todo de mi-Dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia sus padres paro una voz la detuvo

-Oye rosie no se te olvida algo? O más bien alguien?-Dijo que cierto toque de burla james- No es por nada pero yo me sentiría desplazado, además dijiste que tenias buenas notas en general, enserio? Porque no les dices que en todas y cada una de tus asignaturas tienes un extraordinario rompiendo así con el record de mi hermosa madrina de las mejores calificaciones de Howards digo solo creí que querrías comentarlo

-James esta vez si te mato-Grito la chica mientras veía muy mal al chico

-Enserio rompiste el record de tu madre?-Pregunto muy interesada minerva ya que la señorita granger tenia las mejores notas que hubiese visto y pensar que alguien rompería su record es algo increíble

-Así es profesora pero debo aclarar que no es un gran merito desde pequeña me gusto leer mucho como a mamá y sé que si ella hubiese crecido en una época como la mía sin voldemort ni tener que hacer misiones suicidas habría tenido mejores notas que yo, además que no soy la mejor de la clase-Dijo la chica con un poco de desilusión

-Hija se que aunque hubiese vivido en tu época no habría podido romper tu record, al principio creía que el sacar las mejores notas y intentar ser mejor en todo era lo mejor pero con el tiempo aprendí algo que no enseñan en los libros y me gustaría que tú supieras, no todo en la vida es el estudio y el ser mejor en todo, lo mejor de la vida no tiene una nota, estar con mis amigos, reír de las payasadas de estos dos (apunto a fred y George) platicar horas con tu mejor amiga (apunto a ginny) tener las mejores navidades y pasarla en grande junto a personas que tu aprecias y sabes que te aprecian de igual forma (señalo a todos los weasley, a sirius, lupin, harry, tonks, alastor, dombuldore, etc)y sobre todo estar siempre con las personas que mas aprecias, compartir tus tristezas, tus alegrías, y hacer de tu vida una aventura con tus hermanos del alma (dijo volteando a ver a Harry y Ron) eso es lo más importante y si a todo esto se le pudiese tener una nota créeme que es la única asignatura en la que me importaría tener un excelente- Termino diciéndole Hermione a su hija mientras a rosie le salía una pequeña lagrima del ojo al igual que a todos los que menciono Hermione

-Oh hermione no creí que nos quisieras tanto-Dijo fred

-Si herms, nos hiciste llorar-Completo George

-Hermione gracias por ser mi mejor amiga y mi hermanita pequeña, te quiero mucho-Dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a la castaña

-Vaya chicos nunca los había visto tan cursis es épico-Dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y no se fijo que cierto pelirrojo la observaba con admiración, ternura pero sobretodo con mucho amor, y cuando la chica se voltea a verlo no soporto mas la tomo del rostro y la beso así sin más frente a todos en el GC que estaban con la boca abierta viendo tal espectáculo

-hermione eres la mejor chica del mundo no sé como en un futuro te pudiste interesar en un alcornoque como yo pero créeme que si aceptas ser mi novia, te tratare como te mereces y siempre estaré para ti, hermione quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo un Ron muy rojo y un tanto nervioso, mientras la chica solo asentía con la cabeza y le devolvía el beso

-Iug..! Que circule el aire por favor sepárense, suficiente tengo con verlos en casa- Dijo rosie asiendo a sus padres volver a la realidad pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros

-Lo siento hija continua-Dijo ron con una enorme sonrisa

-Rosie pero si tú haces lo mismo no sé porque te importa tanto que tus papas se besen déjalos-Dijo james con un toque pícaro en la cara

-Suficiente james ahora si date por muerto…AVIS.!-Dijo la chica mientras apuntaba al chico con su varita y de esta comenzaron a salir varias aves que se fueron de lleno contra el azabache

-Aaahh…! Rosie basta ya no lo haré- Decía el chico entre gritos

-Está bien-respondió rose y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las aves desaparecieron

-Cielos pero que carácter Rose, controla a tu novia Al…!- Dijo el chico pero se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y observando que todos lo veían con los ojos bien abiertos… Albus y Rose eran novios?- Oh demonios la e regado, no me mates sabes que te quiero mucho rosie y .. y…. adiós-Dijo el chico mientras echaba a correr y gritando por su vida, rose tenía la cara roja de furia y estaba dispuesta a seguir james pero el cobarde había corrido

-Eres un cobarde James Sirius..!- Grito la chica, solo se alcanzo a escuchar a lo lejos- MAS VALE COBARDE VIVO QUE VALIENTE MUERTO!- y varios en el gran comedor echaron a reír

-Tu y albus son novios Rose?.. y otra cosa que tengo curiosidad desde hace buen rato porque dices que no tienes las mejores notas, ay alguien mejor que tú?-Pregunto muy calmada Hermione y feliz porque su hija y el hijo de su mejor amigo serian novios, eso le hacía mucha ilusión

-Bueno ma la verdad es que no tengo las mejores notas, hay alguien que tiene exactamente las mismas notas que yo, vamos empatados-Dijo la chica comenzando a bajar la cabeza, nadie se dio cuenta que en cuanto la chica dijo eso albus gruño por lo bajo- y si tengo novio y es el mejor su nombre como ya lo saben es Albus Severus Potter y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, como el ya dijo nos conocemos desde que teníamos pañales y al principio fue mi mejor amigo y confidente y después me di cuenta que mi vida no estaba completa sin el- Dijo la chica con mirada soñadora y haciendo sentir ternura a todos, pero algunos seguían a la espera de que ronald dijera algo, le gritara al chico o lo amenazara con su varita pero ron solo dijo- Espero que sepas cuidar y tratar bien como se merece a mi hija Albus, no te puedo decir nada puesto que se que eres hijo de Harry y no creo que haya nadie mejor que tu para ella, además que aún me quedan varios años para yo ir diciéndote como tratar a una chica y…-Ronnie no creo que tu sirvas para dar consejos sobre chicas- Dijo un sonriente james que iba entrando al GC con una sonrisa- Ves Rosie que te costaba decirlo, no se mataron, dijo el chico mientras la pelirroja solo lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Oye pero cuando se presento Albus el menciono que su relación no era muy bien vista, porque?-Dijo una Hermione un tanto preocupada

-Es algo complicado de explicar, además no es el momento Mamá pero más adelante sabrás el porque-Dijo Rose con una sonrisa mientras se iba a sentar junto a albus y le daba un beso

-Que pase el siguiente- Grito Dombuldore


	13. Isabella Thomas

**Isabella Thomas**

Hey Hola Hola..!- Comenzó a decir una chica morena, alta y muy bonita que estaba entrando en esos momentos al GC- Que hay Howards del pasado, es mi turno de presentarme, mi nombre es Isabella Thomas Robins- Acabo diciendo la chico y Dean rápido volteo a ver a la cazadora del equipo de quidditch

-Así es pa, como rápidamente lo asimilaste por la manera en la que volteaste mi madre es la hermosa cazadora Demelza Robins y pues que puedo decir tengo al papa mas apuesto de todos el siempre encantador Dean Thomas, ahora dejen me presento pronto ya que los chicos de ahí afuera se están comenzando a impacientar, bueno como iba diciendo mi nombre es Isabella, tengo 18 años, estuve en la casa de revenclaw, no pregunten porque, enserio con las notas que tengo no sé como el condenado sombrero me metió ahí, creo que el día de mi selección andaba drogado, en fin ahora estoy trabajando como desmemorizadora, así es aunque a mamá no le gusta que ande por ahí metiéndome con las cabezas de los demás a mí me gusta mi trabajo y tiene buena paga además ahí trabaja el chico que me gusta y pues….-Estaba diciendo la chica pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por el siempre sonriente fred weasley II

-Vaya morenaza interesante tu presentación pero debo decirte que yo no trabajo en ese departamento, debes de haberte confundido, ósea se que soy un dios griego y con mi sola presencia cualquiera queda tan shockeado que confunde las cosas pero..-Callate Weasley, quien dijo que hablaba de ti?

-Oh vamos hermosa Isa sabes que te mueres por mi y solo porque ando de buenas vamos a intentarlo eh que dices, no cualquiera tiene esta oportunidad-Pregunto el pelirrojo alzando un ceja

-Piérdete Weasley que no quiero nada contigo-Gruño la chica- ahora que el pelirrojo maléfico se ha callado continuo, mis padrinos son Parvati Patil y Seamus Finnigan (los chicos agradecieron a sus amigos) , como ya se abran dado cuenta mi pesadilla tiene nombre es Fred II y se apellida Weasley, mis mejores amigas son Yoko Finnigan y Dominic Weasley, irónico no? Ya que ellas dos ni se pueden mirar y mis mejores amigos son Adam, james y el encantador Rolf

-PEDOFILA!- Se escucho que grito James

-James que te pasa? Ahora porque pedófila?-Dijo confundida la chica

-Fácil, nos quieres quitar al pequeño de la manada, recuerda que Rolf es dos años menor que tu- Dijo un james con una sonrisa de haber hecho una travesura

-Pero que te pasa Sirius, Rolf es como mi hermanito pequeño además no sabes quién me gusta en verdad y sabes que nunca te diré, eres un entrometido- Dijo la chica inflando los cachetes

-Vamos Isa sabes que es una broma, además tu eres quien más cuida del pequeñito del clan, en fin prosigue hermosa morena- Dijo james

-Bien, enserio no sé como james es uno de mis mejores amigos, ja bromas si se es el mejor pese a que sea un entrometido de lo peor así se le quiere o no Dom?- Pregunto la morena a una chica pelirroja

-Sin comentarios o no saldrá algo lindo de mis labios Isa- Respondió Dominic mientras soltaba un suspiro cansino

-Nunca sale nada lindo de tus labios Weasley- Dijo yoko con burla

-Nadie te pregunto Finnigan- Respondió enfurecida Dominic

-Ya chicas cálmense y dejen a Isa terminar su presentación y ….-TU CALLATE POTTER-Le gritaron las dos chicas al pobre azabache que en estos momentos tenía que estar abrazado a su madrina Hermione de lo asustado que estaba- Herms esas chicas me dan miedo- Decía como niño chiquito mientras todos en el GC comenzaban a reír, al ver esto las chicas que hace segundos echaban chispas por los ojos también echaron a reír junto a todos los demás, todos sabían que esa era una estrategia de James para evitar que las chicas se mataran y agradecieron mentalmente por la ayuda

-Bueno creo que eso es todo de mí, solo me queda decir. SIGUIENTE…!-y se fue a sentar junto a sus padres


	14. Lysander y Lorcan Scamander

**Lysander y Lorcan Scamander**

A continuación se vio entrar a dos chicos rubios exactamente iguales en físico aunque se notaba que en cuanto a forma de ser eran completamente diferentes, uno de los chicos iba con una linda mirada soñadora y sonriendo por todo lo que veía (esto a varios de los presentes les recordó a cierta revenclaw llamada luna) y el otro chico tenía una expresión más dura en sus facciones e iba de brazos cruzados mirando a su alrededor pero no dándole mucha importancia

-Hola buenas tardes- Hablo el chico más serio- El es mi hermano Lysander y mi nombre es Lorcan, es un placer- Dijo el chico y todos lo vieron muy asombrados, el chico se veía serio pero era muy agradable y educado el chico

- Somos gemelos- Dijo el otro rubio

-Creo que eso ya lo habían deducido ellos Lys- Dijo Lorcan con una voz cansina

-Bueno bueno Lorc solo quería que quedara claro y… ahhh…. Unos torposoplos están en la cabeza de mamá mira- Dijo el chico mirando a luna muy ilusionado

-Tienes razón, esos son de buena suerte- Decía luna sin fijarse que el chico acababa de decir que ella era su madre

-Luna no lo escuchaste? Esos chicos son tus hijos- Dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a su amiga

-Oh pero que chicos tan encantadores- Decía luna mientras los veía fascinada y con una enorme sonrisa

-Así es nuestra madre es la encantadora Luna lovegood y nuestro padre es Rolf Scamander- Dijo Lorcan (mientras los mencionados se sonrojaban a más no poder, rolf siempre vio a luna como una chica única y muy tierna pero nunca se animo a hablar con ella, solía ayudarla a encontrar sus cosas que le escondían o en varias tareas sin que se diera cuenta y nunca creyó que ella se fijaría algún día en el) con mucho cuidado el chico revenclaw se paró de su asiento y se sentó junto a Luna y bajo la mesa le tomaba la mano, la chica solo voltea a verlo y le sonrió y en ese momento el chico creyó haber tocado el cielo

-Como puede ser que uno de los chicos más deseados de Howards haya elegido a lunática, eso es imposible decía una Mandy Brocklehurst ya colérica

-No te atrevas a hablarle así a nuestra madre-Decía muy atemorizantemente el tierno lysander que ya no parecía tan tierno mientras él junto con lorcan y rolf apuntaban a la revenclaw con sus varitas

-Tranquilos chicos, no me molesta lo que me digan-Dijo una sonriente Luna

-A nosotros si nos molesta mamá, nadie, repito nadie le faltara el respeto a ninguno de mis padres en nuestra presencia- Decía Lorcan- Discúlpate- exigió el chico a la revenclaw, le chica en cuestión si se asusto por las amenazas y muy a la fuerza le ofreció una disculpa a una sonriente luna pasando pagina y olvidando el confrontamiento

-Bien como estábamos diciendo tenemos 17 años yo estuve en revenclaw y mi hermano estuvo en Slytherin- Decía Lysander mientras los estudiantes de las casas mencionadas comenzaba a festejar

-Yo juego quidditch como golpeador- Dijo Lorcan

-Yo no juego quidditch pero me encanta pintar, soy muy bueno-Dijo lysander- y tengo novia dijo con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado

-Quién es?-Pregunto su padre

-Ya se presento, es la hermosa Molly IIWeasley- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Oigan es asombroso pero no escuche el grito de percy-Dijo uno de los gemelos

-De eso no se preocupen que no habrá gritos vdd percy?- Dijo la matriarca de los weasley hacia su hijo que en ese momento se encontraba petrificado, mientras todos se ponían a reír y los gemelos fueron por plumones y pinturas pera aprovechar que su hermanito no se podía mover y pintarlo, al terminar esto provoco sonoras carcajadas y alabos hacia los gemelos

-Y tú tienes novia Lorcan?- Pregunto su madre

-No, por desgracia la chica que me gusta tiene novio- Dijo un poco desanimado el chico

-Oh cariño tranquilo ya verás que encontraras a la chica perfecta solo espera- le dijo luna con una tierna sonrisa que hizo sonreír a lorcan

-Bien ya para terminar mis padrinos son neville y padma- dijo lysander

- y los míos son Dean y Ginny-Dijo lorcan

-Gracias chicos- Dijeron los aludidos a la feliz pareja mientras los chicos iban a sentarse

-Que pase el siguiente-dijo dombuldore


	15. Scorpius Malfoy

**Scorpius Malfoy**

De repente se vio entrar a un chico alto, rubio, bastante apuesto y con un andar grácil y aristocrático que hizo que las chicas enmudecieran que aunque ya se imaginaban quien sería su padre no podían dejar de mirarlo, esque el chico era simplemente perfecto, piel blanca y hermosa, sin ninguna imperfección, cabello perfectamente alborotado, ojos grises que aunque parecían ser fríos, eran hermosos y profundos, y unos labios que se veían simplemente antojables de besar

-Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion...- pero no pudo continuar

-Jajajajjaja Hyperion, Scorpius te lo paso Draco pero Hyperion? Es enserio?.. jajajajaj los Malfoy si que están locos, como puedan torturar así a sus propios hijos jajajajaj..-Decía un sirius que ya estaba en el suelo muriéndose de la risa

-Sirius será mejor que te calles y deja de reírte del niño- Dijo Tonks muy seria hacia su tío

-Esque dora ve nada mas como castigaron al pobre chico, es decir aunque sea un malfoy no se merecía tanto martirio, hey chico que hiciste mientras estabas en el estomago de tu mama para que te torturasen así ehh….-Decía sirius ya rojo de la risa

-Suficiente sirius te lo advertí- Dijo dora mientras lanzo un hechizo por el cual salieron unas sogas que ataron a sirius a su asiento y una cinta salió y le tapo la boca por completo-Continua le dijo al chico rubio

-Muchas Gracias Tía Dora-Dijo el chico dejando a todo el gran comedor completamente en shock, el chico le decía tía a tonks y además de eso era el primer malfoy que veían agradecía algo, el futuro si que era muy loco pensaron todos. Dora lo vio con ternura y le indico que continuara

-Muy bien como decía, mi nombre completo es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengras-Dijo el chico

-Te debiste de haber equivocado corazón yo soy tu mami y mi apellido el parkinson- Dijo una morena que estaba en la casa de las serpientes

-Dios no..! Mi mamá es la preciosa Astoria Greengras, a ti ni te conozco- Dijo con un tono de asco el chico, asiendo reír a todos los de las demás casas

-Hey draco que decías de las greengras- Le dijo Blaise recordándole que había dicho que las chicas era de fuerte carácter y seguro ellas mandaban en la casa, esto hizo sonrojar un poco a draco y volteo a ver a la menor de las greengras y su primer pensamiento es que era una chica hermosa

-Calla Blaise- Dijo muy serio Draco Malfoy

-Al menos es una sangre pura, está bien Draco- Dijo lucius malfoy volteando a ver a su hijo

-Bien como estaba diciendo tengo 17 años, estoy en la casa de slytherin, soy capitán del equipo de quidditch, mis mejores amigos son mi prima Alecs, Valentina, dominic, rose, Lorcan, Rolf y Lils (al decir el ultimo nombre se sonrojo notablemente)-Dijo el chico

-Espera, espera eres amigo de esas Weasley?.. Pero como demonios te e educado, tú no puedes ser amigo de esos pobretones Weasley, te lo prohíbo- Dijo Draco malfoy muy molesto

-Lo mismo va para ustedes Dominic, Rose. Como se les pudo ocurrir ser amigas del hijo del hurón ese-Gritaron Ronald y Bill Weasley

-Miren no me interesa que malentendidos tengan entre ustedes pero no se metan con mis amigas, que les digo de una vez son como mis hermanas y si he de sacar las garras contra mi padre por ellas lo haré gustoso- Dijo el chico malfoy dejando ahora si a todos con la boca completamente abierta mientras lucius, narcisa y draco no se podían creer que él fuera su pariente

-Eso es hijo, no te dejes, puedes juntarte con quien tú quieras- decía una Astoria muy sonriente

-Gracias ma-Dijo el chico aun serio

-Ya vi de donde salió así, todo fue por casarte con esa Greengras que el chico término así, ese matrimonio nunca se llevara a cabo-Dijo firmemente Lucius Malfoy

-Vuelva a decir algo de mi madre y créame que me vale un comino que lleve su sangre asqueroso mortifico de cuarta, me avergüenzo de ser su nieto, ojala y hubiera tenido otro apellido- Estaba diciendo el chico mientras apuntaba con la varita a Lucius Malfoy y parecía enserio dispuesto a lanzarle algún maleficio pero de repente se vio un pequeño rayo pelirrojo que corría hacia el rubio, era una chica, una chica que no habían visto antes, era hermosa simplente, piel de porcelana, ojos violetas, cabello largo y brillante como unas intensas llamas y unos labios rojos intenso muchos chicos se perdieron viendo a la hermosa chica pero volvieron a la realidad cuando vieron que la chica fue rápido hasta el chico malfoy y lo abrazo mientras hacía que bajara su varita, todos estaban muy confundidos, que estaba pasando ahí?..

-Tranquilo Scor, Tranquilo, no hagas ninguna locura si?...el no vale la pena, en un tiempo estará pudriéndose en Askaban anda baja la varita si?... por mi?... -Dijo la chica mientras el chico se relajaba y se abrazaba a la pelirroja

-Lo siento lils esque no puedo ni verle a la cara y mucho menos si esta insultando a mi Madre-Dacia el chico mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la chica

-Lo sé, lo sé yo también quiero mucho a Astoria y también me dieron ganas de mandarle una maldición asesina a aquel hombre pero no vale la pena, el pagara por todo en su momento, no ensucies tus manos por quien no lo vale si?..- Dijo la chica dándole una hermosa sonrisa que al ver el chico el también le sonrió pero fue una muy rápida sonrisa que casi nadie vio, es como si el solo sonriera para la pequeña en sus brazos

-Puedes continuar ahora?-Le pregunto la chica

-Si Lils no te preocupes y gracias- le dijo mientras volvía a abrazar a la chica

-Aléjate de ella Malfoy- Dijo el tranquilo Louis Weasley

-Oblígame Weasley-Dijo el chico con un tono muy serio y amenazador

- Tal vez el solo no te pueda obligar pero con todos nosotros si Malfoy- Dijo un enojado James Potter. Esto si era asombroso por primera vez veían al siempre risueño y alegre james muy serio y enojado y no solo el también al tan tranquilo albus con cara de querer matar al rubio, no solo ellos si no también ted y fred

-Cielos chicos creí que ya lo habían superado..!- Exclamaba la chica- Ahora todos ustedes se sentaran y guardaran silencio en lo que acaban las presentaciones o aténganse a las consecuencias, y saben muy bien que no bromeo-En cuento dijo eso los mencionados se encogieron en sus asientos sabiendo muy bien que hacer enojar a esa pulga pelirroja no era nada bueno-Eso está mejor, ahora continua Scor-Dijo la chica mientras le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla al malfoy y este comenzó a ponerse de un color rojo poco saludable, y ella salía corriendo de donde vino, el chico aun tardo unos minutos en recobrar el sentido y después continuo

-Bi..Bien.. Como estaba diciendo soy Guardián, junto con una de mis mejores amigas osease Rose Weasley vamos empatados en cuanto al record de las mejores notas de Hogwards-Decia el chico

-Usted también señor malfoy?..- Pregunto una asombrada Minerva- Me encanta que me den esas noticias, me alegra tener alumnos como ustedes- Dijo mientras sonreía con ternura al joven frente a ella

-Gracias Profesora- Dijo le chico

-Oye hijo una pregunta, quien era la chica que estuvo contigo hace un momento?... Es tu novia?...-Dijo una Astoria con un tono pícaro- Me agrada

-NOOOOO..! Que ni se le ocurra -Dijo Ted Lupin parándose de su asiento

-Tienen razón, está prohibido para ti teñido pensar siquiera en ser novio de lils-Dijo Louis

-QUEDAS ADVERTIDO!- Exclamaron los hermanos potter

-YA DEJNLO EN PAZ O SABRAN QUE LES PUEDE SUCEDER-se escucho que grito la chica desde afuera

-No mamá, ella no es mi novia (aunque por dentro el chico deseaba con todo su ser que esa hermosa chica que puso su mundo para arriba fuera algo más que su mejor amiga) ella es la persona que mas me entiende y la que no me juzgo en ningún momento, ella fue mi primera amiga, la única que me comprende, la persona que más quiero y por la cual yo daría la vida-Dijo el chico y vieron que era lo mas que había hablado el chico en su presentación. Todas las chicas se dieron cuenta enseguida que el chico estaba enamorado de la pelirroja y suspiraron, era lo más hermoso que había escuchado que alguien dijera

-Bueno hijo pues piénsalo que esa chica me agrado para ti- Dijo Astoria mientras todos los potter, weasley y lupin soltaron un buffido indignado

-Bien ya termino mis padrinos son Theodor Nott y su esposa y eso es todo de mi- En cuanto dijo eso el chico se fue a sentar junto a su madre

-Oye lils ya todos te vieron, ven y preséntate de una vez-Exclamo el mayor de los Potter

-Sí que se presente la hermosa pelirroja- Dijeron varios chicos lo que hizo que Malfoy los matara con la mirada al igual que los potter y weasley

-BIEN-Dijo la chica


	16. Lily Luna Potter

**Lily Luna Potter**

De repente se vio entrar de nuevo a la chica que le había robado varios suspiros a la población masculina, y esta vez si la vieron con más detenimiento y la vieron aun más hermosa, a varios deberían de haberles puesto un balde de la baba que estaban derramando

-Hey que podría ser su hija- Dijo un muy molesto Malfoy

-Bueno ahora si me presento, mi nombre es Lilian Luna Potter pero pueden decirme Lily-y en cuanto dijo eso la chica Harry casi se lanza contra los idiotas que estaban babeando por su hija y malfoy cayo en cuenta que la persona que quería su hijo era la niña del cara rajada no podía ser cierto, eso no

-Ella es tu amiga Scorpius?, la hija del cara rajada? Enserio?, no puede ser es una potter, es lo peor que pudiste haber dicho, como juntarte con esa mestiza.. Estaba diciendo pero el chico no le dio tiempo de seguir ya que Scorpius le había soltado un puñetazo a lo muggle a su propio padre

-Vuelve a decir algo de ella imbécil y no la cuentas, nadie se mete con Potter- Dijo el chico con los ojos rojos de furia

-Tú no eres mi hijo, te desheredo- Dijo con repudio el malfoy mayor

-Pues me viene y me va lo que pienses, que me desheredes, no me importa, en estos momentos no eres más que un chiquillo idiota que no sabe ver sus propios ideales sirviéndole a un mago oscuro que en cuanto pueda te dará la espalda te ara ver lo que es el infierno y aunque tú en el fondo eres una buena persona que solo trata de defender y mantener viva a su familia, tomas las decisiones equivocadas, algún día te arrepentirás de todo esto, déjame decirte que cuando entré al colegio nadie me hablaba, todos me aborrecían, era el blanco de las bromas y burlas de todo el mundo todo por ser el hijo de un ex mortifago que era aborrecido por todo el mundo, y ella, ese hermoso sol al que estas intentando insultar fue la única persona que no me juzgo, ella pudo ver atravez de mi todo lo que los demás se negaban a conocer, esa hermosa chica que tenía todo en el mundo debió quedar en Griffindor pero decidió ir a Slytherin para salvarme, para salvarnos porque después de la guerra nadie nos quería a los de nuestra casa y ella eligió entrar ahí pese a todas las criticas, pese a los insultos, pese a todo para darnos a todos una oportunidad, ella es lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido y no puedo concebir que mi propio padre la trate de esa manera, no me interesaría irme contra toda mi familia por lily y déjame decirte una última cosa, esa chica preciosa de la que te expresas tan mal tú la adoras en un futuro, siempre dices que te encantaría que fuera tu hija, en su cumpleaños eres el primero en decir que debemos ir a comprar su regalo, ella con una sonrisa logra derretir hasta al más frio corazón, tu eres claro ejemplo de eso-Termino diciendo el chico ya colérico pero la chica lo tomo de la mano y le sonrió para calmarlo y no lo soltó en todo el rato, parecía que esa pequeña era lo único que calmaba al chico. Todos veían la escena estupefactos no podían creer que ese chico era un Malfoy y en ese momento el chico se gano el respeto de todos los presentes

De alguna manera Sirius logro zafarse de las sogas y se destapo la boca- Oye chico eres como un yo en miniatura, eres genial, si no te quieren yo te adopto-Dijo un muy contento Sirius

-jajajaja Lo tendré en cuenta tío, ya me calme lils tranquila, continua con tu presentación-Dijo el rubio

-Está bien Scor, bien como estaba diciendo tengo 16 años, como ya dijo Scor estoy en la casa de Slytherin y a mucha honra (lo dijo a la defensiva y esto solo hizo reír a los presentes) estoy en el equipo de Quidditch, juego como buscadora al igual que mi papi (dijo la chica volteando a ver a un muy orgulloso Harry) y ahora si lo que todos esperaban, el nombre de nuestra madre-Dijo con un tono que fingía ser maléfico pero más que eso daba risa

-Ya di quien es princesa- Dijo Teddy

-Bien pues nuestra madre es la hermosa Ginevra Potter antes Weasley dijo la chica muy sonriente- Mientras esperaba que todos los weasley saltaran sobre su padre pero nada de eso pasó

-Oigan chicos que les pasa?... esperaba que por lo menos se levantaran a golpear un poco a papa-Dijo james

-No ayudas hijo- Dijo Harry matando con la mirada a su hijo

-Pero tiene razón por algo lo dejamos hasta el último, disculpa pa pero esperábamos sangre- Dijo un albus

-Yo no esperaba que le pegaran a mi papi pero esperaba por lo menos una broma de mis tíos- Dijo la pelirroja

-No se desilusionen chicos, pero esque con todo lo que ha pasado hace unos momentos ya nos esperábamos cualquier cosa-Dijo Fred

- Además quien mejor que el cuatro ojos para nuestra hermanita- Dijo Bill

-Ni mencionar que nos quita a la fiera pelirroja de encima- Dijo George

-Y por ultimo mamá nos amenazo hasta el final de nuestros días si decíamos algo en contra- Dijo Ron mientras todos los hermanos Weasley inflaban los cachetes de indignación

-Abue nos arruinas la diversión-Dijo james fingiendo indignación

-Quieres nacer o no James- Dijo la matriarca de los Weasley

-Buen punto, te amo abue, que aria el mundo sin mi-Decia muy galante el chico potter, mientras la más pequeña del clan Weasley todavía no podía ni reaccionar, era ella, ella seria la futura esposa del chico que tanto ha amado desde sus 10 años, no pudo más que esbozar la más grande sonrisa que pudo se paro y le planto un beso al azabache el cual le correspondió gustoso pero fueron interrumpidos por su hija…

-Bueno continúo, mis mejores amigos son Rosie, Vale, Alecs, Hugo, Frank, Alice, lys, lorcan, fred, mi pequeño Rolf y Scor- Dijo mientras los iba señalando a todos

-Oye lily me ofendes y yo que soy?... el vecino?...-Dijo un triste Ted

-Cierto lils, Creí que era tu mejor amiga- Dijo dominic un tanto triste

-Si lils ya ni siquiera entramos en la categoría de tu amigos?... Eso si me dolió princesa- Dijo un ya lloroso Louis

-Primero que nada no los mencione porque para mí ustedes no son mis amigos- Esto lo dijo la chica con un tono serio dejando estupefactos a la mayoría de los presentes, esos pobres chicos que la querían tanto y ella ni siquiera los consideraba sus amigos, la chica vio la cara de sorpresa de todos y rápido se rio a carcajadas y aclaro el malentendido

-jajajaja, Teddy sabes que para mí no solo eres mi amigo, eres mi aliado y mi hermano querido al que adoro con todo mi ser, además de ser el padrino más sexy que me pudo tocar- Dijo la chica mientras corría a colgarse del cuello de Ted lupin mientras este la cogía en brazos y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas- Princesita del demonio me acababas de dar un susto de muerte -jajaja lo siento teddy jajaja basta basta sabes que te quiero

-Segundo, dom tu eres la más loca, adorada, graciosa, rebelde y hermosa prima y hermana favorita y confidente que pude haber deseado- Dijo la chica mientras le giñaba un ojo a su prima favorita y le mandaba un beso y esta se lo devolvía

-Y tercero (dijo mirando a Louis), Louis a ti tampoco te puedo ver como mi amigo, tu eres parte de mi, eres el que más me entiende, con el que me puedo pasar horas hablando y riendo hasta del puro clima sin aburrirme, eres mi primo favorito, tu eres mi Principe Azul de armadura radiante, lo recuerdas? Siempre juntos- Dijo la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su primo favorito y este se sonrojaba a lo más weasley y la cargaba en sus hombros- Siempre juntos mi princesita, jajaja no puedo creer que aun lo recuerdes, eso fue de cuando tenías 5 añitos

-Pues para mi paso ayer y ya bájame chico veela que tengo que terminar- Dijo la chica mientras peleaba por bajar de la espalda de su primo

-Y nosotros qué?- Dijeron Albus y James a la vez

-Ustedes… mmm… ustedes si eran hijos del vecino no?-Dijo la chica riéndose de la cara de sus hermanos- jajaja no es cierto Albie, jamie, saben bien que ustedes lo son todo para mi, son los hermanos mas locos, sobreprotectores, psicópatas, despeinados, y geniales del mundo y los amo a los dos- Dijo mientras los tres se fundían en un abrazo- Ok ok , mucha miel chicos, lils termina tu presentación- dijo james

-Bien solo ya no se metan con Scor, si?- Dijo la chica haciendo un lindo puchero

-Esque lils enserio no se que le ves al chico Malfoy- Dijo Albus

- Albus esque tu no entiendes, Scor no solo es mi mejor amigo, es la persona sin la cual me falta una parte, es la persona en la que confiaría mi propia vida, es el tesoro mas valioso que se pueda encontrar, es la persona ideal para volvernos chinitos de risa, ebrios de la nada y pasear sin prisa las calles, es con el que me encanta pasear e ir a los lugares más frecuentes de nosotros y contarle que es ahí donde creamos tantas memorias, lo quiero como para escuchar su risa toda la noche, lo quiero como para no dejarlo ir jamás- Termino diciendo la chica en un arranque sobreprotector hacia su mejor amigo- Mientras la mayoría la veía con admiración, eso era amor aunque ella aun no lo entendiera

- Mas te vale no hacerle daño teñido- Dijo James

- Antes me muero Potter- Dijo Malfoy tan serio como siempre.

- Bien mi primer nombre me lo pusieron por mi Abue Lily aunque los ojos los herede de la abuelita de papa Dorea Potter y mi segundo nombre es por dos personitas muy especiales en mi vida, La mejor amiga de mi mamá Luna lovegood y mi lobo favorito Remus Lupin- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras le sonreía a los aludidos, mientras a remus le caían lagrimas de los ojos, y le agradecía a Harry -Bien ya para terminar mis padrinos como ya había mencionado son el guapísimo matamorfomago de Teddy y mi abue Minnie- Dijo la chica volteando a ver a minerva

-Muchas gracias Harry por este honor, pero porque abue lily?- Pregunto la chica

-Así te digo desde siempre abue y no lo voy a cambiar ahora- Dijo lo chica haciendo un puchero y haciendo sonreír a varios en el GC

-Si gracias padrino por hacerme padrino de la pulga, aunque tuve que hacerte varias bromas hasta que accediste a hacerme el padrino, esque decías que estaba muy chico para ser padrino- Decia ted con una sonrisa - Al final gane

-Bueno eso fue todo- dijo la chica mientras iba a sentarse- El siguiente..!


	17. Valentina Nott

**Valentina Nott**

Todos estaban impacientes por saber quien sería la siguiente persona en presentarse y si seria alguien de sus familiares y de repente se vio entrar a una chica muy linda de estatura media, ojos color ámbar, cabello castaño y ondulado y con unos ojos hermosos y muy brillantes.

-Hola..! Mi nombre es Valentina Nott Bradshaw y estoy en la casa verde y plata de Slytherin-Estaba diciendo la chica

-Yo soy tu padre?... de seguro me obligaron a un matrimonio arreglado- Decía theodor nott desde su mesa mientras soltaba un suspiro resignado y su hija comenzaba a reír silenciosamente

-No pa. Bueno tal vez algo, veras si te arreglaron el compromiso con mamá y tu ya casi lograbas romper todo compromiso con ella ya que ni si quiera la conocías y no deseabas contraer matrimonio con alguien a quien no querías pero el día que iban dispuestos a cancelar la boda tu viste a mamá y dijiste que fue amor a primera vista que jamás en tu vida habías visto a una chica tan hermosa y no te culpo ya que mama es un 1/8 vella su nombre es Chelsea y déjame decirte que ella te adora tanto como tú a ella, en cuanto la viste te valió que fuera un compromiso arreglado y aceptaste gustoso según me contaste después esa fue la mejor decisión que has tomado en tu vida-Dijo muy feliz la chica hacia su papá

-Vaya vaya es siempre Casanova e indomable Theodor casado eso si que no me lo esperaba. Pero muchas felicidades amigo, se ve que serás muy feliz en un futuro-Dijo un burlón Blaise

-Vaya no me lo imaginaba pero el futuro se escucha tentador jeje, continua hija- Dijo el chico

-Bien, como dije estoy en la casa de las geniales serpientes y tengo 16 años, mis mejores amigas son Alecs, Lily y Domi, y mis mejores amigos son Scor, Hugo, Lorcan, Fred, James, Al, Rolf y Louis. También tengo un hermano mayor pero él no viajo con nosotros, tiene 17 años y está en slytherin también se llama Alex.

-Oye Theo tú no te molestas porque tu hija se junta con puros Weasley?-Pregunto una curiosa Daphne

-No Daphne porque al parecer esos chicos la quieren también mucho, además en si no tengo nada contra ellos pero es divertido que haya guerra entre las dos casas, le da un poco de diversión a mis días jajaja- Dijo un sonriente Nott dejando a todos con la boca abierta

-Que! Nunca dije que tuviera algo contra ustedes no me vean así solo me pareció divertido entrar en la guerra- Se defendió el chico

-Está bien, ella es la única slytherin que aprobamos que se junten con ella- Dijo Ron

-Solo ella es de nuestro agrado y tal vez alecs pero a malfoy apártenlo de mi nena-Dijo un celoso Harry

-Créeme papá que si pudiéramos ya lo hubiéramos hecho- Dijo con resignación James- Continua Vale

-Ok jamie, bien en que iba?... a si juego quiditch como cazadora de mi casa. Cuando salga de hogwards quiero ser Auror . Mis padrinos son Harry y Astoria y si antes de que hagan preguntas mi padrino es Harry, era enserio lo que dijo papá de que no tenía nada contra ustedes y solo quería jugar a las guerritas jajaja mi padre es un demente- Dijo la chica burlándose de su papá- Es como un niño pequeño

-Oye que soy tu padre, mas respeto enana- Dijo el chico mientras le sacaba la lengua a la chica

-Tu también tenme respeto, se supone que eres mi padre-Le decía la chica mientras también le sacaba la lengua - Y no me digas enana - termino diciendo la chica mientras corría a despeinar al que sería su padre y el la cargaba y le hacía cosquillas, era una escena tierna de ver y nada común en el siempre serio Theodor

-Que no nos vean así que papá siempre ha sido juguetón y bromista de hecho por eso se lleva muy bien con George y Harry ya que se la pasan aconsejándonos que broma hacer y a quien hacérselas, de hecho en casa es aun peor más que mi padre parece mi hermano y hasta a mi me hace bromas jajá no me quejo es mi papi ideal no te cambio por nada- Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a un muy sonriente Nott y la soltaba para que terminara de presentarse

-Se ve que se quieren mucho cierto?- Dijo un muy sonriente Harry y volteando hacia Nott para darle las gracias por ser el padrino de la chica

-Si nos queremos mucho, te incluyo y a mis primos, porque para mi jamie, Albie, Lils y Rolf son como mis primos y pasamos juntos las fiestas, bueno en lo que iba soy una merodeadora honoraria, mi patronus es un colibrí al igual que mi forma animaga, la mayoría de los demás olvido decir cuál es su patronus el de Jame si lo dijo es un Ciervo, el de Freddy es un gran perro, el de Louis es un Tigre Blanco, el de teddy es un lobo, el de Vicky es una mariposa, el de Yoko creo es una abeja, el de Dominique es una cierva jaja quien sabe porque verdad… -Calla Vale que mi patronus es por mi padrinito adorado- decía una colorada Dominique- Bien bien como digas Domi, el de Lucy es un castor, el de Molly es un conejo, el de Isa en una cobra , el de Lorcan es una pantera, el de Lysander es creó un caballo, el de Scor es un hipogrifo, el de lily es un Unicornio, el de Alecs es una marmota, el de Albus es un León y el de Rosie es una gatita jajaja por algo será no rosie que casualidad que Al es un gran gato no?...- No es por eso Vale, desde pequeña me gustan los gatos igual que a mamá- Se defendió la pequeña Weasley

-Bien creo que eso fue todo de mi ahora el que sigue..!-Decía la chica pero fue interrumpida

-No no no como que el que sigue antes de el siguiente dime tienes novio?- Dijo un ya serio Nott

-Jjajajajjajajajaja me encanta esa cara seria casi no la pones pero no no te preocupes pa que no tengo novio- Dijo la chica un poco sonrojada

-Pero te gusta alguien no? Se te nota- Decía un burlón Nott

- Hey se supone que eres mi padre no me delates viejo- Le devolvió la chica

- jajaja lo sabía, porque no le dices? No pasa nada, no lo golpeare mucho- Dijo riéndose el nott

-Ya papá, pagaras, porque me delatas ehh… será mejor que te cuides cuando duermas el día de hoy- Dijo como amenaza la chica hacia su padre

- Mira como tiemblo- Le decía Theodore mientras todos en el GC se reían, era genial como se llevaban padre e hija, nadie se podría creer que el nott de slytherin sería así de genial y les pareció interesante de conocer el chico

-Ahora si el que sigue..!-


	18. Hugo Weasley

**Hugo Weasley**

-Hola hola hogwards del pasado mi nombre es Hugo Weasley Greanger y mis padres como ya sabrán son el futuro barrigón de Ron Weasley y la hermosa sabelotodo de Hermione Granger- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras los demás en el Gc morían de la risa

- Enserio Herms creo que nuestros hijos nos odian mira que todos me dicen panzón, y si enserio me voy a comer a umbridge en el futuro? Capaz y estoy embarazado. Herms aun así me querrás?- Pregunto un muy escandalizado Ron

-Claro que si te querré siempre pero de preferencia has ejercicio desde hoy jaja y los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados Ron- Dijo una divertida Hermione- Pero sabelotodo enserio Hugo? Y te dices ser mi hijo?-

-Ahh vamos ma que antes de sabelotodo dije hermosa, eso no cuenta?..- Dijo el chico haciendo un lindo puchero que hizo que varias féminas suspiraras y esque el chico aunque un poco más delgado que sus primos era bastante apuesto y con una sonrisa que derretía

-Ya deja de hacer esa cara, apuesto que te la enseño Harry, mejor continua con tu presentación- Dijo hermione

-Tan observadora como siempre mami, si me la enseño el tío Harry, vieras como me costó trabajo convencerlo de que me la enseñara- Dijo asiendo una cara de cansancio- Tarde años antes de que accediera

- Considérate afortunado a ninguno de nosotros nos ha querido decir su secreto, aun no entiendo como lograste convencerlo- Dijo Ted en todo indignado volteando a ver mal a su padrino

-No sé de qué diablos hablan- Dijo Harry fingiendo no entender nada

-No te hagas Potter, y de una vez te lo advierto no le enseñes a mi hijo como poner esa cara que hace que todo el mundo haga lo que quieres y que te perdonen todo, quedas advertido- Decía duramente hermione a su mejor amigo

- Lo siento Herms pero enserio no se dé que me hablas- Decía Harry con la misma cara de no rompo un plato

- Vez!, la estás haciendo justo ahora, ya basta Potter- Dijo una ya más tranquila hermione

- Jjajaja está bien continua sobrino- Dijo Harry al chico

-tranquila ma que si me la enseño fue bajo un altísimo precio, no tienes idea pero al fin conseguí que me la enseñara- Dijo el chico como recordando algo muy gracioso

-Que hiciste para que te la enseñara Hugo? - Dijo James

-Prometí jamás decirlo, es un secreto- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa- ahora si me permiten continuar, estoy en la casa de los leones y juego como bateador en el equipo de mi casa, mis notas son regulares, y no como, trago. Creo que Salí mas al gordinflón de mi papi que a mi mami- Dijo el chico poniendo cara muy pensativa

- Esto ya es personal no Hugo?... Mira que en un futuro me desquitare por todo esto- Decía un rojo Ronald. Mientras ya nadie en el GC podía parar de reír

- No pa como crees- dijo el chico con un poco de picardía en su cara- Solo me gusta ver tu cara de enojo, es algo cómica- bien prosigo , tengo novia y es la hermosísima Alecs Zabini, tengo la misma edad que mi prima lils y…-Tu aléjate de mi nenita- decía un muy enojado Blaise con varita en mano

-Disculpe señor pero no puedo hacerlo. Quiero demasiado a Alecs como para separarme de ella además no me importa si me embruja que por ella soy capaz de recibir un Avada- Dijo el chico muy serio y con un tono de voz muy alto, muy diferente a como estaba hablando hace unos momentos dejando a varios sorprendidos

- Papi volteas un poquito por favor?-Pregunto con mucha inocencia Alecs Zabini mientras hacía que su padre volteara a verla mientras esta le mandaba un petrificus y el pobre Blaise se quedo sin poder moverse más- Continua cariño- Dijo la chica mientras le mandaba un beso al pelirrojo

-Gracias princesa, bien mis padrinos son Neville y Luna. MI patronus es un Zorro y creo que eso es todo de mí-

-Alto, alto! Antes de irte diles como quedaste en Griffindor jajaja no puedo creer que fue hace ya varios años y aun no lo supero jajaja te llevaste el premio a la mejor selección primito- Dijo un james destornillándose de la risa

-Ah cierto casi lo olvido, mi mamá no estuvo muy contenta ese día pero aahh… no lo cambiaría por nada. Verán ese día antes de partir para Hogwards mi papá me dijo que si entraba a la casa de los leones me compraría una escoba nueva. Pueden creerlo, mi propio padre sobornándome! Jjajaja no te creas pa, me encanta que me sobornen en fin esa escoba era la mas rápida del Mercado y la anhelaba tanto que en cuanto llegue a hogwards mas que asustado por saber en qué casa quedaría, estaba desesperado porque me seleccionaran de una vez, ya podía sentir ese aroma a roble mientras volaba, así que en cuanto comenzaron las selecciones me di cuenta que mi apellido seria de los últimos que nombraran, eso era una broma de mal gusto, no aguante todo el tiempo que debía de haber sido y antes de que nombraran al tercer niño me adelante y le quite el sombrero al profesor de herbologia me lo puse rápido y le dije al sombrero que si no me enviaba a Griffindor lo terminaría de quemar como si me llamaba Hugo Weasley Granger y pues todos los maestros me vieron muy mal aunque también se quería reír y los alumnos no aguantaron y comenzaron a reír, al final el sombrero me dijo con un poco de rencor que era Griffindor y me fui a sentar- Termino de decir el chico hacienda que varios comenzaran a reír, que la Sra. Weasley y Hermione lo fulminaran con la Mirada y que los gemelos y los merodeadores lo ovacionaran

-jajaja pero ahora diles que paso con tu escoba "nueva"- Dijo un burlón Teddy

-Oh eso ya no fue tan gracioso. Logre mi cometido y me enviaron a donde quería pero en cuanto mamá se entero primero le echo una bronca a papá porque por su culpa había hecho lo que hice y después de que papá cumpliera y me comprara mi escoba, mamá como castigo la oculto 2 meses y no me dejo ni verla y mientras tanto me mando la escoba más vieja de la familia Weasley, una que le perteneció al abuelo, fui el asme reír del colegio, jamás lo superare- Termino diciendo el chico con cara de un chico traumado, para cuando termino de relatarlo ya nadie aguantaba la risa

-Bien eso fue todo, el que sigue-


	19. Alice Longbottom

**Alice Longbottom**

Después se vio entrar al GC a una chica chaparrita de cabello castaño claro, ojos color chocolate y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que a la mayoría les pareció de lo mas adorable

-Hola, mi nombre es Alice Longbottom- Dijo la chica mientras un neville muy sonriente veía a la chica con gran admiración, era como si estuviera viendo el tesoro más grande del mundo- Bien mis padres son Neville Longbotton y Hanna Abott- En cuanto dijo eso la chica los aludidos voltearon a verse y se sonrojaron a lo weasley, en eso neville se para y se sienta junto a su futura esposa pero sin poder ni siquiera mirarle

-Bien tengo 15 años y estoy en la casa de los tejones (la casa en cuestión comenzó a aplaudir) una vez intente jugar quidditch pero soy un asco en eso así que termine en la enfermería por 2 semanas, en lo que si soy muy buena es la clase de herbologia y no porque mi papá sea el maestro- Estaba diciendo la chica cuando un neville muy sorprendido la interrumpe

-Soy profesor en un futuro?- Dijo muy feliz el muchacho

-Así es papi y debo decir que de los mejores que haya habido, tu y ted son los mejores profesores del colegio a y próximamente la profesora de DCAO será genial- Estaba diciendo la chica que irradiaba felicidad

-Que! Como que habrá profesora nueva?- Dijeron todos los de la tercera generación, eso nadie lo sabia

- Tranquilos chicos que aun no está del todo confirmado pero la Directora Minnie ya le hecho el ojo a alguien que apenas egresara en dos años para que sea la nueva profesora de DCAO y al parecer a ella le ha encantado la noticia por lo que creo accederá- Dijo una muy feliz Alice

- Pero quien es Alice?... Debe ser muy buena, a ninguno de nosotros nos lo ofrecieron, ni a mí que era el mejor en esa asignatura- Dijo un muy indignado Albus

- Bueno digamos que si te ha ganado varias veces Al y por quienes no puedo decir el nombre aun- Decía la chica con una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Ay por dios ya sé quién es..- Dijo un muy asombrado Albus

-No digas nada Al, es un secreto y no está confirmado aun- Dijo Alice un poco nerviosa

- Ok no diré nada pero tendré una larga platica con alguien después, continua bebe- Dijo Al a la pequeña Alice

- Porque Albus te dice bebe Alice?- Pregunto su mamá con curiosidad

- Como decirlo emm… es porque soy algo así como la más pequeña de la manada jaja… esque como entre los Weasley, Potter, Scamander, Zabini, Wood, Malfoy, Nott y Longbotton soy la más pequeña, verán todas nuestras familias son muy unidas así que siempre nos juntamos pero de entre todos yo soy la mas chica junto con Rolf que se presentara mas al rato-dijo la chica muy sonrojada por mencionar al joven

-Vaya Alice, el enano aun ni se presenta y tu ya estas como un tomate jaja- Decía un muy burlón Fred- Debo decir que aunque sea nuestro peque aun no está autorizado para salir contigo, aun eres muy pequeña y Frank opina lo mismo, así que te estaremos vigilando-

-Ya Fred..! y más les vale no hacerle nada malo me entendieron- Dijo la chica roja de la indignación

- Que quiso decir Fred?-Dijo un preocupado Neville

-Lo que sucede pa es que tengo novio y se presentara en unos momentos pero ahora que recuerdo antes de este viaje estaba muy molesta contigo, cómo pudiste pagarles 5 galeones a Fred, James, Frank, Louis y Hugo para que me vigilaran en mi cita con él, eso es el colmo- Dijo la chica muy furiosa mientras neville no sabía ni dónde meterse, su hija sí que daba miedo cuando se molestaba

- Te juro que no me echo nada al menos aun no, fue mi otro yo- Dijo un nervioso Nev

- Ahh… (soltó un suspiro resegando la chica) está bien. Bueno continuare mis padrinos son La hermosa Ginny y el genial Oliver-Los aludidos agradecieron a la pareja

-Y mi patronus es una comadreja- Dijo muy sonriente mientras se iba a sentar

-El siguiente- Grito el directo Dombuldore


	20. Rolf Dursley

**Rolf Dursley**

En eso se ve entrar a un chico muy tierno y era algo parecido a Harry y Albus, más que nada era porque tenía los mismos ojos que ellos, se veía con una cara angelical, algo tímido, todas las chicas lo vieron con mucha ternura y con unas anchas sonrisas en el rostro. Cuando se paro lo vieron bien era no muy alto pero tampoco bajo, ojos verde intenso, cabello castaño caoba, y una sonrisa tímida

-Emm.. Hola Mi nombre es Rolf Dursley Keynes y..-Espera tengo un hijo mago?-Dijo un asombrado Dursley

- Emmm si hola pa- Dijo el chico un poco tímido

- Wow pero que forma tan maravillosa tiene el destino de burlarse de las personas no es así Petunia? Jajajajajajja ojala james pudiera ver esto jajajajaja- Sirius no podía parar de reír y para que ocultarlo hasta remus se le unió a su amigo en las carcajadas

-Tu no puedes ser mi nieto, eres un mago, una abominación- Decía un colerico Vernon, mientras todos los presentes lo veían con caras de querer matarlo y de indignación al mismo tiempo

- Púes es mi hijo así que no le hablaras de esa manera dijo el primo de Harry dejando a los que conocían como era esa familia con la boca abierta, el pequeño dudley defendiendo así a un mago y de su padre, eso era digno de recordarse- continua hijo- dijo un muy sonriente dudley

- Bien, estoy en la casa de Revenclaw y este año entre como bateador al equipo- Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

- Mi novia es la preciosa Alice que se acaba de presentar antes de mi y déjeme decirle señor Longbotton que quiero mucho a Alice y jamás la dañaría- Dijo el chico con la mirada más sincera lo que hizo que nev solo lo viera con ternura y le indico que continuara

- Mi padrino es Harry, ya sé que parece que todos te quieren de padrino pero mi papá enserio se arrepiente en el futuro de cómo te trato todo este tiempo tío, y mi abuelita también, después de que yo nací vernon no podía ni verme y quería echar a mis papas de la casa así que mi abuelita se divorció de él y adivinen quien termino fuera de la casa. En fin mi abue se ha arrepentido todo este tiempo pero no sabía cómo pedirte disculpas, ella desde que el director dombuldore le informaba por lo que tenias que pasar en el colegio se sintió con tanto miedo de que algo malo te pasara, todas las noches sin que vernon se diese cuenta velaba por ti y porque estuvieras bien, dijo que lo que más quiere de ti es esa forma de ser como la de lily y esos ojos que son tan idénticos a los de ella- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa dirigida a su padrino mientras el aludido no podía creerlo, entonces su familia si lo había querido, bueno al menos petunia y su primo, aunque sea un poco, como pudo un poco tímido se acerco a su tía que al verlo agacho la cabeza mientras soltaba lagrimas, lo abrazo y le dijo- Eres todo lo que me queda de ella, eres lo más preciado que me dejo lily por favor perdóname Harry- Dijo petunia mientras Harry se sentía el chico más feliz del mundo y le decía a su tía que no importaba ya que siempre serian una gran familia. Mientras un furioso vernon se salía de el GC

-continua Mini Dudley, ya me caes bien, si quieres te adopto- Dijo un muy feliz Sirius de ver lo que acababa de suceder

- jajaja me gustaría pero quiero mucho a mis papas sirius, deja me lo pienso, además ya has hecho muchas propuestas como es el día de hoy, después como alimentaras a tantas bocas- Respondió el chico

- No te preocupes, yo me las arreglare- Dijo sirius

-Jajajaja ok me lo pensare, en fin en lo que iba, cuando nací dijo mi papá que mi abuela no dejaba de decir que tenía los ojos más hermosos que solo había visto en dos personas y desde entonces creo que se volvió más apegada a la familia. En fin mi patronus es una liebre y eso es todo de mi que pase el siguiente- dijo el chico mientras se iba a sentar


	21. Roxanne Weasley

**Roxanne Weasley**

-Hola Hola Damas, Caballeros y de mas, Yo soy la hermosa Roxanne Weasley Johnson- Dijo una chica con piel morena clara muy linda, cabello castaño caoba con rayitos color chocolate y ojos azules impactantes

-Mis papas son los mismos que el tarado de Fred- Dijo la chica con burla hacia su hermano mayor

- Hey Roxie que yo no te insulto y te recuerdo que soy tu hermano mayor así que me respetas enana- Dijo un rojo Fred

-Cuando actúes como un hermano mayor hablamos de respeto canino- Respondió la chica

- Hey que soy canuto no canino ya deja de insultarme y preséntate bunny- Le regresó su hermano

- A ti no te permito que me digas bunny, solo una persona me puede decir así y tú no eres. Bueno en fin como verán mi hermanito y yo nos adoramos jaja tengo 17 años y estoy en la casa de los leones junto con mis chaparros de Rosie y Al, juego al quidditch en la posición de cazadora y mis notaaass…. Bueno mis notas jeje… saben lo bueno es que tenemos salud y emm…-

-Sacas malas notas Roxanne Weasley?- Grito una furiosa Angelina a punto de ir por su hija y meterla en la biblioteca hasta que terminara de leer todos los libros de ahí dentro, la chica un poco intimidad solo logro negar un poco con la cabeza

- No saco malas notas, después de todo rosie siempre me pone a estudiar y si reprobara ustedes me prohibieron jugar así que no pero tampoco poseo las mejores notas del mundo- Dijo la chica defendiéndose un poco, mientras angelina parecía relajarse un poco

- Hey pero Roxie no necesita estudiar verdad? Ella es la que gana más dinero de los primos y eso que ni siquiera a salido de estudiar, a que si rox?- Pregunto un divertido Teddy

- Hey ted no me delates aun pero bueno en este tiempo no importa tanto, digamos que papá me hace probar los productos nuevos de la tienda a cambio yo obtengo alguna mercancía gratis la cual está prohibida en Hogwards y como yo la tengo de contrabando y varios chicos se mueren por conseguirla y soy la única con la que se pueden surtir de los artículos weasley digamos que gano bastante, lo malo es que como estoy por salir del colegio al salir perdería una gran fuente de ingresos así que ya tengo a quien será el que siga con el negocio, a que si Rolf?- Dijo la chica mientras le guiñaba el ojo al pequeño oji verde

- Claro socia- Dijo el chico mientras le levantaba el pulgar

-Roxanne y George Weasley..! Los voy a matar, Tu!(dijo apuntando a roxie con el dedo) más te vale que te pongas a estudiar y no hagas bromas en el colegio, deja ese negocio ilegal o si no te enteraras de quien es Angelina Johnson me escuchaste?..!. y TU!( dijo señalando esta vez a un temeroso George) Mas te vale que no lleves a mi hija por el mal camino, no le darás a probar nada de tus inventos y escúchame que si roxie no saca buenas notas tú serás el que tendrá el castigo más duro me escuchaste bien weasley?..!- Dijo una Angelina completamente roja de lo furiosa que estaba

-Ya ma tranquila que no he matado a nadie (al menos aun no, dijo entre dientes la chica) y como nadie sabe quién vende los artículos no hay riesgo, además que solo me han suspendido 3 veces no es tanto como lo que ha hecho Fredie- Dijo la chica con mirada tierna mientras su hermano la fulminaba con la mirada

- Hey no mamá, espera que yo no he hecho nada, la peor es roxie, yo soy un ángel al lado de ella, enserio no la conoces es un demonio en el cuerpo de una niña dulce y encantadora- Dijo un muy asustado Fred II

-No me importa quién es peor o mejor que quien los dos quedan advertidos, entendido?- Grito una angelina ya morada de lo disgustada que estaba mientras estos solo recibían el regaño y asentían rápidamente con la cabeza

- Bueno termina de presentarte Roxie- Dijo una ya más calmada Angelina

-Si ma, bueno mis padrinos son los tíos Bill y Ginny y mi patronus es un conejo y por eso me dicen bunny y eso es todo y emm.. a si lo olvidaba tengo novio y se presentara después de mi- Lo ultimo lo dijo muy rápido la chica

-Tu no puedes tener novio, quien diablos te dio permiso ehhh?. Fred…! Te pagare 50 galeones si alejas a todos los idiotas que se le acerquen a roxie- Dijo un muy enfadado George

-Te ayudaría pa pero Rox paga más, ella me ofreció 80 galeones para no acercarme a sus pretendientes y pues de el novio actual no me quejo, es uno de los amigos de la familia y mamá lo adora, sabes que me aria mamá si se entera que espanto a su novio? Esa mujer está loca- Dijo Fred volteando a ver a su mamá con cierto rencor

-Que has dicho Fred?- Dijo una Angelina con una falsa sonrisa, lo que no presagiaba nada bueno para el pelirrojo

-Que eres la mujer más hermosa y buena del mundo mami- Dijo el chico con cara de no romper un plato

-Traidor- Le dijo George a su hijo

-Hey que mamá da más miedo que tu viejo, haber enfréntate tu a ella- Le respondió Fred

- Tienes algo que decir al respecto George?- Dijo una desafiante morena

- Nada Angie, lo que tu digas. Bien Rox ahora si termina- Dijo un temeroso George mientras hacía reír a todos los presentes

- Eso es todo de mí. Pasa Frank!_ Exclamo la pequeña Weasley

Frank Longbottom Abott


	22. Frank Longbottom Abott

**Frank Longbottom Abott**

-Oigan yo no entendí bien, no se supone que el profesor de DCAO es Teddy?-Dijo Hermione llamando la atención de los demás y dejándolos a todos confundidos

-A si es madrina pero en realidad solo entre como profesor suplente, a decir verdad no me llamaba mucho la atención dedicarme de pleno a eso de echo a mi me llama más la atención el hacerme Auror como mi padrino pero también se me daba muy bien DCAO en mis años escolares así que cuando Hogwards se quedo sin profesor la directora estaba desesperada y me ofreció el puesto a mí, y como pensaba tomarme un tiempo antes de ser Auror acepte, además de que me ayudaría mucho para obtener mejores resultados al entrar a la academia de aurores y emm.. Bueno pues el hecho de que esto me haya dado la oportunidad de cuidar a mis primas y hermanas de esos asquerosos buitres fue todo un bonus, por eso le dije a Minnie que solo me quedaría hasta que la ultima chica weasley saliera de el colegio y como eso es en dos años, jaja creo que ya encontró a mi reemplazo, espero y quien sea trate bien a los chicos- Dijo un Ted con una mirada feliz, mientras varios de los presentes lo veían con ternura

-Y entonces quien será la nueva profesora?- Pregunto Ron

-Solo lo sabe Ali porque de seguro su papá le dijo ya que es profesor también y bueno ahora por lo visto se entero Albus pero siendo quienes son dudo mucho que revelen el secreto, así que no lo sabremos hasta dentro de dos años- Dijo Dom soltando un largo suspiro -Solo dinos si es alguien de los presentes Ali- Grito la chica

-Lo siento Nicky mis labios están sellados- Dijo la chica moviendo su mano de un lado de su boca al otro como si trajera un cierre invisible

-Tu también eres profesor Teddy porque no te dijeron a ti?- Pregunto Rolf -Aaahhh… jaja digamos que no soy muy bueno con los secretos y siempre se me escapa decir las cosas sin querer- Decía el chico un tanto avergonzado

-Bueno me ofenden, que yo no tengo un papá de profesor para que me pregunten?.. o acaso soy hijo del vecino Ali?- Dijo un chico bastante alto, cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y una sonrisa simplemente encantadora que iba ingresando en ese momento al GC

-Lo siento Frankie, lo olvidamos, tu si sabes quién es?- Dijo Rox dirigiéndole la más grande de sus sonrisas al chico mientras este se sonrojaba

-No puedo creer que aun te sonrojes Frank, llevan saliendo desde hace dos años, ya supéralo-Dijo un burlón Louis

-Déjenlo, eso es estar enamorado, a mi me gustaría que alguien que me guste me viera así todo el tiempo, sin importar cuantos años lleváramos saliendo- Dijo lily defendiendo a su amigo de la infancia

-Ya tranquilícense chicos, y gracias lils y tal vez alguien si te ve así pero eres muy despistada enana- Dijo el chico refiriéndose a su amiga que lo defendió

-Que quieres decir?- Pregunto está muy confusa

- Olvídalo lils solo es un decir, en fin Roxie aah… la verdad no tengo idea, creo que mi papá me quiere menos a mí, no lo sé- Dijo el chico fingiendo llorar

-Quien es tu padre?- Pregunto una revenclaw

-Verán mi papá es el más atolondrado, malo puesto que ya ni me cuenta nada por lo visto, y solo confía en la chaparra de ali que tengo por enana, eso me ha dolido viejo como no me dijiste a mi?- Dijo el chico refiriéndose a Neville

-Lo siento, pero wow, tengo dos hijos, fantástico- Dijo un neville muy sonriente volteando a ver otra vez con un dulce sonrojo a Hanna mientras esta lo veía con ternura

-Así es, Neville es mi padre mi mami es Hanna y soy un orgulloso miembro de la casa de los tejones, no juego quidditch ya que soy bastante torpe, maldita herencia, de nuevo gracias viejo (lo dijo con un toque sarcástico)- Dijo el chico con cierto toque de reproche hacia su padre

-No le hables así a papá- Dijo Ali

- jajaja… ya se Ali solo quería ver su cara (neville tenia roja de la vergüenza). Sabes que te quiero mucho pa, en fin mi novia es la hermosa Roxy y tengo 19 años, en estos momentos estoy trabajando como Inefable y…

-Espera…. Tú no puedes trabajar de eso, estás loco? Sabes lo peligroso que es ese trabajo?- Dijo una Hanna muy alterada, lo que sorprendió a muchos en el GC puesto que ella siempre era la chica más dulce y jamás la había visto molesta- Tienes prohibido trabajar de Inefable, escuchaste Frank-

-Lo siento ma, ya tuvimos esta discusión y créeme no fue nada lindo, terminaste por lanzarme un florero, aun duele- Dijo el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza como recordando algo- Además, es lo que yo quiero hacer, ya es demasiado tarde, tengo trabajando ahí 1 año lo siento ma pero enserio no me pasara nada, es bastante interesante- Dijo el chico mientras su mamá solo lanzaba un suspiro- No te are cambiar de opinión verdad?-Dijo la chica

-Nop- Le respondió su hijo

- Esta bien, ya que. Aunque debo aclararte que no me hace muy feliz tu decisión- Dijo la chica

-Lo se ma y lo siento en verdad pero así soy y no lo cambiare- Respondió el chico

-Oye puede que tu mamá no te mate hoy pero yo sí que te mato mocoso, como demonios me vengo a enterar de que mi pequeña tiene novio, tu no me agradas, vete enterando de una vez- Dijo un furioso George

-Paaaaa… creí que ya lo habías superado, además mamá lo adora, después de todo es el hijo del profe y se conocen desde siempre y .. yy…. Y si le dices otra cosa más a mi novio, créeme mañana no amaneces papá- Dijo Rox con una cara fiera que hizo temblar a todos los presentes y encogerse en su asiento a su padre

- Bien aclarado todo eso, termina de presentarte cariño- Le dijo rox a frank mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Bien mis padrinos son George y Angelina y mi patronus es una pantera- Dijo el chico y se escucho decir a george en susurros un traidor

-Bien que pase el ultimo- Dijo el director


	23. Adam Wood

**Adam Wood**

Solo se vio entrar a un chico alto, fornido, cabello castaño dorado brillante, ojos color miel muy lindos, sonrisa que encandilaba y un andar engreído y lento.

-Buenas tardes Hogwards antiguo, mi nombre es Adam Wood Bell y mis padres son el antiguo Capitán de equipo de Griffindor y la hermosa Katie Bell también jugadora en el equipo- Dijo el chico sin darle mucha importancia

-Ya vez katie te dijimos que tu y el excéntrico de Oliver terminarían juntos, awww… estoy tan feliz por ti- Dijo una emocionada Ginny a su amiga katie que tenía la cara rojísima y no se movía, era como si la hubiesen petrificado

-Seguro que eres hijo de Oliver?... Es imposible que él tenga un hijo, a menos de que te haya tenido con una blodgger porque de lo contrario lo veo imposible- Dijo un fred muerto de la risa

- No es gracioso chicos, claro que es mi hijo y de katie- Dijo el ex capitán volteando a ver a la chica que aun seguía sin moverse, se acerco a ella, se sentó a un lado y de la nada solo volteo y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la chica saliera de su nube y volviera a la normalidad, poniéndose aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba, no podía pronunciar palabras así que el ex capitán solo le tomo la mano, le sonrió y le dijo a su hijo que continuase mientras todos los que conocían a el par no se lo podían creer, ellos dos solo Vivian para jugar

-Ya tranquilos que enserio desde que se conocieron según supe, pensaron que el Quidditch no lo era todo en la vida, o no?- Les pregunto Adam a sus padres haciendo que se hundieran en sus asientos, el chico acababa de delatarlos

-Bien como decía mi casa es la azul y bronce de las fantásticas Águilas en donde fui el capitán del equipo y soy uno de los mas apuestos según la revista corazón de bruja- Dijo el chico con un toque de narcisismo mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello

-Pésimo capitán por cierto, peor que el papá, se la pasaba mandándolos a entrenar cada y que los veía y no los dejaba dormir, los levantaba a todos a las 5am y ni así ganaban- Dijo un james burlón

-Hey potter que yo no te digo nada por como manejas a tu equipo, acaso estas molesto por mi futura novia?.. No te preocupes que la cuidare muuuuy bien, a que si lily?- Dijo este volteando a ver a lily y guiñándole un ojo

-A volar Wood, entre tú y yo no habrá nada nunca- Dijo la chica mordazmente

-Oh vamos lily si soy uno de los mas apuestos, se que por fuera dices que no pero por dentro te mueres por lo menos hablar conmigo- Dijo el chico insinuándosele a la pelirroja

- Que no escuchaste Wood? A volar, o quieres que yo te mande a volar idiota?-Dijo un muy molesto Scorpius desenvainando su varita

- A ti ni quien te hable Malfoy, tú no eres nadie, tu familia está acabada, no te mereces a lily- Dijo el chico matando con la mirada al rubio

- No te atrevas a decirle nada a Scor Wood- Dijo la pelirroja colérica

-Vamos lils no se que le ves al cara de hurón, se que te mueres por mí, te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida y…-

-FORÚNCULO..!- Grito el chico potter apuntando a la cara al Wood que se cayó al suelo tapándose el rostro- No te metas con mi hermana imbécil- El azabache parecía enserio querer matar al chico pero lo detuvieron sus papas y sus hermanos

-Ya jamie tranquilo que nunca saldré con Wood, puedes estar tranquilo- Dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso a su hermano en la cabeza y arrojándole rápido una poción que tenía en su bolso al chico Wood- Solo por esta vez te la paso Wood, espero sea la última- El chico se tomo la poción y el efecto del hechizo poco a poco fue desapareciendo

-No sé como hechizas a Scorpius Potter, el es el que más te quiere quitar a tu princesita- Dijo con enojo el chico

-Pues si entre las opciones estas tu créeme que prefiero mil veces a Malfoy al menos se que él es capaz de dar todo por ella y debo admitir muy a mi pesar que nadie la protege mejor que el idiota teñido- Dijo james- Ahora mejor cállate y termina de presentarte antes de que se me escape otro hechizo

-Lo hago no porque me lo digas si no porque quiero evitar seguir viendo tu cara-

- Es mutuo Wood-

-Muy bien tengo 19 años, estoy en el equipo de los Chudley Cannons como guardián, mis padrinos son Dean y Ginny y en un futuro me casare con Lily Luna Potter y..

-Que no aprendes Wood?-Dijo un Louis bastante molesto por el chico

- Que pasa Weasley? Molesto porque la chica que te gusta no le da ni la hora o es por el hecho de que te enamoraste de tu propia prima ehh..- Dijo Wood con una sonrisa en el rostro

- QUE..! De que está hablando Louis Weasley?- Pregunto una alarmada Fleur

-Ni idea mamá, el idiota no sabe de que está hablando- Dijo Louis matando con la mirada el chico frente a el

-Enserio Weasley?... Yo lo sé, todos lo saben, la única que no se entera es ella, porque no le dices? Miedo a que te rechacen porque es obvio que lo hará?- Dijo de nuevo el chico Wood con mordacidad

- Sera mejor que te calles en este instante Wood- Decía un Albus echando fuego por los ojos

- Oh pero si Louis no es el único verdad, creo que su familias ya acepto el incesto, no es así Albus, que te dijeron tus padres por salir con tu prima? O a james por cortejar a otra?-Dijo el chico haciéndoles ver a los demás algo que habían pasado por alto, algo muy importante

-Cállate imbécil, lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer no te incumbe?-

-Es verdad Albus sale con Rose y James quiere a Dominique, mis hijos cometen incesto, no puede ser- Dijo un Harry muy alarmado

- Pa ya hablamos de esto en un futuro, créeme no fue agradable pero amo a rose como se que james a Nick y créeme que nada de lo que nos digan nos hará separarnos, vete acostumbrando-Dijo un Albus muy serio hacia su padre

- Pero es que tiene razón, son primos por dios- Dijo una histérica Hermione

- Y eso que, no me importa lo que puedan decir al respecto, nos queremos, no es eso suficiente?..-Dijo Rose muy decidida. Mientras todos veían la discusión muy interesados y sus padres parecía comenzaban a comprender después de ver que de las mejillas de rose caían unas pequeñas lagrimas mientras iba a abrazar a Albus

-Está bien supongo pero nos tomara un tiempo asimilar esa información chicos- Dijo ya más calmado Harry

-Como les gusta arruinar presentaciones verdad?-Dijo un muy molesto Adam

- Ya habías terminado no Wood- Dijo Louis muy serio

- Cállate Weasley pero si es todo de mi, bye con ustedes-Dijo el chico mientras iba a sentarse con sus padres


	24. Terminando las presentaciones

_**Terminando las presentaciones vienen las aclaraciones**_

Ya todos sentados en sus lugares comenzaron las platicas incomodas con sus respectivas familias…

-No puedo creer de lo que me vengo enterando, con sus propias primas, me lo espere mas de james pero tu albus, enserio?- Dijo una Ginny con cara de decepción

- En nuestra defensa la culpa es de papá- Dijo james haciendo un puchero

-Y yo porque?- Dijo un Harry totalmente alterado

- Porque por tu culpa heredamos la maldición Potter- Aclaro Albus

-La maldición Potter?- Pregunto el chico con gafas totalmente confundido

- A ya se a que se refieren, tu también la cumpliste a la perfección Harry- Dijo un burlón Sirius

-A que se refieren?- Pregunto Harry

- A que todo Potter tiene el cabello completamente indomable, es medio cegatón, los problemas son parte de su vida cotidiana y lo ultimo y lo más sobresaliente en este asunto es que todos los Potter sin excepción se enamoran de una pelirroja- Dijo Sirius agarrándose el estomago de la risa

- Es enserio?- Pregunto Harry a su padrino

- Así es, de hecho tu abuela dorea era pelirroja también Harry y ahora que la recuerdo se parece muchísimo a tu hija lily, tal vez se llame igual a tu mamá Harry pero es idéntica tanto en físico como en forma de ser a mamá Dorea, tiene sus ojos y su cabello no es rojo anaranjado sino un poco mas fuerte, más oscuro, parece como si flameara, tu hija es muy linda Harry de verdad me hace recordar tanto a mami Dorea- Dijo Sirius que estaba viendo en esos momentos hacia la casa de slytherin en donde se encontraba la chica en cuestión con un toque de ternura al hablar de la persona que él consideraba una madre de verdad mientras la chica volteo en su dirección también y le dio la más grande sonrisa que hubiese visto antes lo que hizo que el siempre sirius sintiera ese calor interior que sentía al ver a Dorea

-Hablando de lily porque está sentada con las serpientes?- Dijo un muy molesto Harry

-Pues porque ella es una serpiente, aunque la enana bien pudo sentarse con nosotros hoy- Dijo un pensativo james

-HEY LILY QUE HOY ES NOCHE FAMILIAR, SIENTATE CON NOSOTROS- Le grito desde el otro lado james a su hermana

- Pero jamie, Scor…-estaba diciendo la chica cuando la otra voz la interrumpió

-Tranquila lils, hoy siéntate con tus papas, además tengo que aclarar unos puntos con los de nuestra casa, tu ve que yo estaré bien- Dijo el chico con su cara siempre seria

- Esta bien, pero vamos juntos a la sala común cierto?- Dijo la chica haciéndole ojitos al chico, este solo sonrió un poco de lado, imperceptible para la mayoría y asintió con la cabeza

- Bien nos vemos al rato Scor- Dijo la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amigo y se marchaba a la mesa de los leones con sus papas y hermanos…

-Aun no puedo creer que esa sangre impura sea una serpiente y más aun una Potter, creo que el nivel de nuestra casa ha bajado drásticamente, el futuro es una abominación- Estaba diciendo Draco malfoy a los de su casa

- Pues si la casa no tiene prestigio es por gente igual de idiota e inmadura como tu padre y te lo repito, no digas nada malo de Lily o atente a las consecuencias- Dijo un furioso Scorpius

-Enserio no sé porque te juntas con esas weasleys y mas con esa Potter, que no lo vez es la combinación de todo lo mas asqueroso para nosotros, es una mestiza, tiene la peor mezcla de sangre, tanto de la Weasley como de la Potter y además ha de ser igual a su padre, igual a San Potter, tan egocéntrica, creyéndose la gran cosa, será mejor que dejes de juntarte con esa gentuza- Dijo un decidido Draco

- Te dije que no la insultaras..!- Le grito el chico a su padre - Esa chica es lo mejor que me ha pasado, es tan dulce y buena con todos, es mi amiga, la persona que mas me entiende, y para mi tiene la mezcla perfecta de todo lo que a mí me agrada, es una chica que sabe bien que la sangre no es lo que importa si no como es la persona por dentro, su parte Weasley que hace que tenga su cabello como el mismo fuego y esas pecas que me dan ganas de contarlas todo el día como si viese la mejor obra de arte o su parte Potter que hace que tenga su cabello tan revoltoso todo el tiempo y me deje jugar con el fingiendo alisárselo o sus ojos tan profundos que al verlos me quedo hechizado por horas, o su forma de ser que hace que nunca me aburra pues siempre se mete en problemas, todo lo que es ella para mi es lo mas maravilloso y jamás JAMAS dejare que aunque seas mi padre, le faltes al respeto me entendiste- Dijo el chico muy alterado ya

-No puedes ser mi hijo, como demonios te eduque, crees que no me di cuenta en cuanto te presentaste?, crees que no vi como vez a esa sangre impura inmunda?, la vez no solo con cara de amistad, la vez con deseo, con lujuria, tu amiga mis cuernos, tú te enamoraste de esa asquerosa sangre impura, eres una desgracia- Dijo el chico con asco

-Y eso a ti que ehh… Que si me enamore de ella, de todas formas creí haberte escuchado decir que no era tu hijo no?...En todo caso me viene importando un comino lo que tu pienses. Y de una vez te advierto, les advierto (dijo esta vez volteando a ver a todos los de su casa) que si alguno de ustedes le hace o dice algo malo a lily yo mismo me encargo de que no vuelva a ver la luz del sol, me escucharon!- Termino gritando el chico muy enojado, haciendo que todos lo vieran con enojo y miedo

-Tranquis Scor que si le dicen algo a lils todos nosotros te ayudamos a hechizar al desgraciado, a que si Alecs- Dijo vale que hasta ese momento había estado jugando a las luchas con su papá

-Ya saben que si chicos después de todo lils es una de mis mejores amigas, casi mi hermana y si se meten con ella jaja bueno digamos que el encanto Greengras sale a relucir- Dijo la pelinegra con cara de matare a todo aquel que me desobedezca

-Gracias amigos - Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era una pelirroja que veía a sus amigos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- Ustedes también son como unas hermanas para mí y también hechizaría a cualquiera por ustedes, pero será mejor que no se metan en problemas que se defenderme sola- Dijo lily que recién iba llegando

-Eso no necesitas recordármelo, eres la mejor en clase de Defensa, disculpa pero de solo recordar como quedo McLaggen después de un duelo contigo me dan escalofríos-Dijo Alecs mientras fingía temblar

-Jajaja pero si solo fue un duelo amistoso, no le hice gran cosa-Dijo la chica defendiéndose

-Bromeas no?... lils, estuvo en la enfermería durante todo el curso además de que aún le quedan algunos moretones y ni decir que de vez en cuando aún se encuentra uno que otro cabello de color- Dijo vale

-A que no es para tanto y oigan me hacen espacio? Por allá se está desatando una guerra épica- Dijo apuntando a la mesa de los leones en donde se veía como varios gritaban y lanzaban comida

-Escuchaste todo lily?-Dijo un preocupado Scorpius de que hubiese escuchado lo dicho por su padre acerca de ella y su no tan secreto enamoramiento por ella

-Pues alcance a escuchar solo lo ultimo por Alecs que el encanto Greengras me defenderá jaja, pero eso no va a hacer falta verdad- Dijo la chica volteando a ver a todas las serpientes con una deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo que varios de los chicos se ruborizaran y asintieran con la cabeza, en cambio las chicas fue un tema aparte, ellas la veían con coraje y repudio-porque Scor?- Pregunto la chica, mientras el chico soltaba un suspiro y se relajaba

-No por nada lily y porque regresaste? Creí que cenarías hoy con tus papas-Dijo el rubio

-Bueno digamos que papá aun esta asimilando el hecho de que al y james salen con sus primas y que mi mejor amigo sea un guapo rubio lo cual me tiene sin cuidado y prefiero no escuchar, me pasas la sal?- Dijo la pelirroja

-No te vaya a causar problemas con tu familia lily será mejor que…

-Olvida lo que me fueras a decir que tu eres mi persona favorita en el mundo así que ni aunque sean mi familia lograran que me separe de ti, además de que no tendría quien me ayude con pociones, soy un asco en esa asignatura- Dijo la chica mientras le sonreía al chico

-Se me ha ido el apetito, huele a gato mojado no?- Dijo Malfoy mientras se levantaba de su asiento junto con blaise y salían del gran comedor- Tu no vas Theo?- Le dijeron antes de salir a un pelinegro muy divertido en esos momentos cargando y jalando los pies de su hija a lo que ellos entendieron por un no y se fueron

- Tu papá estará bien Scor? Será mejor que vayas a ver que tiene- dijo la pelirroja a su amigo

-No te preocupes no le pasa nada solo está siendo idiota y…

-Scor..-

-Ya se lils pero es verdad, en esta época es mas idiota de lo que pensé, en fin ya llene, quieres ir a la sala común- Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y le tendía su mano a la chica a su lado para que fuera con él a lo que ella la tomo y salieron juntos del GC.

Mientras tanto en otra de las mesas…

-Maaa ya te dije que no es verdad lo que dice rox, además es a ella a la que debes vigilar, es como un demonio en el cuerpo de niña, además ella tiene novio y yo no- Dijo Fred A una Angelina muy molesta

-Ya sé que no tienes novio hermanito, de lo contrario sería muy raro no te parece?- Decía una burlona Rox

-JA JA muy graciosa enana porque no te callas?- Dijo un serio Fred

-Cállame tonto-Dijo Roxanne mientras le lanzaba una tarta de durazno a su hermano y este se agachaba haciendo que la tarta le callera a una histérica Yoko

-Tenias que ser tu Weasley, ahora veras- Dijo la chica mientras le lanzaba su jugo de calabaza a la chica pero este término en el cabello de Dominique

-Ahora si estas muerta maldita arpía- dijo Dominique que en ese momento se fue contra la revenclaw

Todo esto sucedía mientras en otra mesa…

-Enserio soy capitán de un equipo de Quidditch?-Decía un emocionado Oliver a su hijo

-Ya te dije que si pa y además mamá está en el equipo así que prácticamente nos la pasamos juntos mucho tiempo- Dijo Adam sin darle mucha importancia

-Oye y en verdad te gusta la hija de Harry?-Decía una emocionada Katie

-Así es, tal vez me porte de una forma cruel con ella pero es algo que no puedo evitar, la molesto sin querer, al principio fue con la finalidad de que me notara de que viera que existo pero después no lo puede seguir evitando, quería que tuviera un sentimiento por mi aunque fuese un sentimiento de odio eso ya sería algo pero parece que en verdad me odia- Dijo un decaído Revenclaw

-Tranquilo hijo se que eres un chico estupendo y sé que encontraras a la chica perfecta para ti- Dijo su mamá dándole ánimos

-Gracias ma-Dijo el chico con la sonrisa más sincera que le habían visto desde que llegaron

Mientras en otra parte del GC…

-Hugo traga y después habla- Le regañó su hermana

-Calla Rose, ya pareces mamá-Dijo el chico

-Tu hermana tiene razón Hugo, no hables con la boca llena-Dijo hermione a su hijo

-Si que se parecen- Dijo Ron hablando con la boca llena viendo a su hija y su futura esposa

-Mira quién habla Ronie-Dijo un burlón George- Creo que Huguito terminara con el mismo destino que tú y tu estomaguito de embarazado-

-Que!...NOO!.. A partir de hoy estoy a dieta- Dijo un asustado Hugo

-Ya enserio si estoy muy gordo en el futuro?- Dijo un enojado Ron

-Era broma pa, solo estas poquito llenito- Dijo Rose

-No me haces sentir mejor Rose- Dijo su padre

-Bueno bueno ya paren chicos, y tu rose dime como paso lo de ti y Albus- Dijo una curiosa Hermione

-Bueno veras ma, de pequeños nos la pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos ya que los tíos Ginny y Harry son los mejores amigos de ustedes y pues Al y yo eramos de la edad, mientras que james se llevaba mejor con Fred y Lily con Hugo por ser de edades similares, además a Albus es al único primo que no me decía nada por leer ya que a él también le agradaba, teníamos una amistad única desde pequeños, siempre hacíamos todo juntos, antes de entrar a Hogwards hicimos la promesa de que quedaríamos en la misma casa y así fue, después de un tiempo no sabía porque sentía un revoltijo en el estomago cuando veía a mi primo es decir era mi propio primo así que decidí pasarlo por alto pero en un baile que hubo hace unos 3 años fue cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado de mi propio primo, el iba a ir con una chica de Huflepuff y era una de las chicas más populares y bonitas del colegio y yo acepte ir con Dante Krum pero al ver como a la mitad de una pieza lenta ella le daba un beso no aguante las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas y corrí fuera de ahí y me encerré en la torre, no me fije en que momento el me siguió y llegando a mi habitación el comenzó a tocar y decirme que le dejara pasar, me preguntaba que me pasaba y yo por primera vez le dije que se largara y que no quería verlo, el era la persona que mas me conocía así que supo que aunque insistiera en ese momento no le abriría la puerta así que espero ahí sentado fuera de mi habitación toda la noche y al abrirla el día siguiente lo vi dormido a mitad del pasillo con una expresión de preocupación, lo desperté y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme y decirme que quien había sido el idiota que me había hecho llorar, me dijo que si había sido Krum, vi como se tensaba al decir su nombre y apretaba los nudillos pero yo negué y le dije que no era por él, me insistió para que le dijera que me pasaba pero yo no le decía nada, así me estuvo diciendo todo el día y cuando íbamos por el lago ya no aguante y explote en su cara, le dije que él era el idiota por el que lloraba, al principio no supo asimilarlo después pareció recordar y me dijo que si había sido por el beso y yo solo me puse a llorar de nuevo el me tomo del mentón y me dijo que lo sentía que si pudiese se golpearía así mismo por haber sido tan idiota y ciego y sin más me dio un beso, un beso que hasta el día de hoy no he podido olvidar cada detalle, cada sensación porque fue simplemente perfecto, fue tan tierno, tan expresivo como si quisiera decirme mil cosas con esa muestra de afecto y después solo se separo de mi con lagrimas en los ojos diciendo que lo nuestro no podía ser, que eramos primos y que nuestra familia jamás lo entendería, yo estaba desacuerdo con lo que dijo aunque por dentro estaba destrozada, paso un tiempo en el que no nos hablamos y de echo nos evitábamos, comencé a salir con Kurm para poder olvidar a aquel chico que había puesto mi mundo de cabeza pero fue imposible así que terminamos al poco tiempo, después de un tiempo se llevo a cabo un juego de Quidditch de Griffindor contra Revenclaw y en ese juego Corma no fue un jugador limpio e hizo que el callera de su escoba, llegue a verlo en la enfermería y vi a la estúpida de Marian a un lado de su camilla llorando como si fuera su viuda, eso me hirvió la sangre, todos se fueron al poco tiempo a descansar y yo me quede ahí con el argumentando que algún familiar debía quedarse a cuidarlo y lo vi despertar en la noche el solo me sonrió y me dijo que no llorara que me veía más bonita cuando tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que había estado derramando lagrimas al lado de su cama, no aguante y lo bese ahí mismo y él me dijo que estar lejos de mi lo estaba matando poco a poco, después de ese momento empezamos a salir, lo difícil fue decírselo a ustedes, fue en un verano, estábamos toda la familia reunida y después de la comida yo estaba muy nerviosa así que Albus fue el que hablo por los dos, tu, papá y mis tíos estaban histéricos, los únicos que parecían aceptarlo eran los abuelos, creo que la abuela ya sospechaba desde un tiempo atrás, estuvimos hablando por horas y parecían no comprender, después llego james hecho una furia porque lily había invitado a Scorpius a casa y eso hizo que de alguna forma se ablandaran con nosotros, Merlín nunca le agradecí tanto que james fuera tan celoso con lily aunque ella no debió de haberlo pasado tan bien, al final lo aceptaron muy a regimientes pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron y ahora lo ven todos muy normal, vaya si fue complicado, pero lo amo y jamás lo dejaría- Dijo Rose mientras volteaba a ver a Albus con una sonrisa enorme y este se la devolvía encantado. Hermione que había escuchado todo y vio la forma que se miraban no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo y desearles lo mejor

-Creo que si su amor es tan fuerte no tengo porque meterme, así que espero que todo te salga bien hija-Dijo hermione dándole un beso en la cabeza a su pequeña. Mientras Ron Acepto Muy a la fuerza

Después de todo eso parece que la guerra de comida se extendió por todo el GC así que el Director Dombuldore decidió que se había acabado la cena y los mando a todos a sus habitaciones….


	25. Salas Comúnes

**Sal****as C****omú****nes**

**Sala Común de los tejones**

-Oye viejo me siento extraño, somos los únicos que estamos aquí, además ya acabamos los estudios, porque demonios estamos aquí?-Dijo Frank a un incomodo Ted

-Somos los únicos de esta casa, mañana hablaremos con el director, lo más seguro es que esperemos en casa de nuestros padres después de todo nosotros ya no somos estudiantes y yo no puedo dar clases puesto que en este tiempo si tienen profesor, lo mejor será dormir por ahora, anda ve y acompaña a Ali a la habitación de tu mamá y te veo más al rato - Respondió ted mientras subían hacia la habitación que les habían indicado

**Sala Común de las Águilas**

-Jajá enserio es aterrador Isa, aun no puedo creer como eres amiga de esas dos y aun no mueres con sus constantes peleas- Iba diciendo Adam mientras reía de lo que le contaba Isa de las muchas peleas que tenias sus amigas Dominique y Yoko

-Ni yo misma lo se créeme, ja mentira si lo sé, cada una tiene cosas buenas, lo curioso es que creo que si se conocieran bien seria buenas amigas- Decía Isa

-Eso ni lo sueñes, sabes de sobra que Weasley y yo no podemos estar juntas en una habitación sí que la otra salga con el cabello quemado o algo peor- Dijo Yoko con una pequeña risita

-Yoko porque no ríes más seguido?, es decir si sonríes pero es más la risa que les muestras a todos fuera de la sala común una que dice ten cuidado conmigo, casi no muestras esa linda sonrisa que acabamos de ver, la sonrisa de la verdadera y linda Yoko-Dijo un feliz Lysander mientras Yoko solo se le quedo viendo con ternura

-Mira que tienes novia Lys, ya tan pronto la quieres engañar?- Pregunto Adam medio burlón

-Claro que no, sabes que amo a Molls, pero Yoko es mi amiga y no creo que este mal que le diga que se ve bonita sonriendo o sí?- Dijo Lys un poco sonrojado

-El rubio tiene razón, aquí ahora te veo diferente a como te vi hace unos momentos en el GC porque?- Pregunto Cho con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver así a su hija

- Fue solo un lapsus de idiotez no ocurrirá muy seguido mamá, la chica que viste allá afuera, así soy yo ahora si me disculpan estoy cansada, me iré a dormir- Dijo la asiática mientras se iba rumbo a su habitación

-No creas todo lo que dice yoko, cho, ella en realidad es siempre una linda chica, alegre y divertida pero es como si se lo reservara solo para sus amigos, casi nadie conoce esa faceta suya, es como si quisiera hacerles creer a todos que es una chica fría pero en realidad no lo es, ella ha pasado por mucho, creo que es su forma de defenderse del mundo, de defenderse de que la lastimen- Dijo Isa viendo con ternura a una preocupada cho Chang

-A ella sí que le afecto mucho lo que paso con su padre y conmigo no es así?-Pregunta la asiática

-Tal vez es eso, tal vez sea otra cosa, eso si no lo sabemos, no habla mucho del tema- Aclara el chico Wood

-Bueno señoritas será mejor que se vayan a dormir que ya es tarde- Dijo lysander volteando a ver a todos los presentes

-Que me quisiste decir Scammander- Dijo un Wood que fingía estar enojado-Ahora veras- decía el chico mientras corría tras su amigo para empujarlo y comenzar a jugar a las luchas, mientras las chicas subía a su habitación

**Sala Común de las Serpientes**

-Pero si estas muy delgado, seguro que comes bien?- Iba preguntando una juguetona Astoria a su hijo

-Ambos sabemos que como muy bien y que me haces esas preguntas solo para molestarme ma, no soy un niño pequeño- Dijo un muy serio Scorpius

-Jajajaja vamos Scorp que quiero ir aprendiendo como ser una madre- Decía la chica mientras intentaba no reírse de la cara de fastidio que estaba poniendo su hijo- Hey chicas, siempre es así de serio?, creo que su rostro no muestra expresión alguna, eso es normal?, parece hecho de juguete-Les estaba preguntando a Vale, Alecs y Lily mientras su hijo caminaba a paso mas apresurado

-jajaja si siempre ha sido así, es curioso pero no lo he visto sonreír en años jajá y eso que somos familia, parece que no supiera como sonreír- Dice una divertida Alecs por haber visto como su primo fruncía el seño ante su respuesta

-Es verdad Tori, tu hijo es como piedra, créeme que pagaría por verlo hacer otra expresión en su rostro, no sé como eso le gusta a todas las chicas de mi curso, enserio tori tu hijo podrá ser un iceberg pero aun así es demasiado cotizado por las chicas, según mis fuentes ahora que se han ido Louis y james del colegio él se quedo con el puesto del más deseado de hogwards- Decía una divertida Vale mientras veía como su amiga lils sin que lo notaran hizo una mueca en su rostro, al parecer no le gusto escuchar eso, pero solo se dio cuenta de ello vale y solo sonrió

-Es enserio?, Scorp porque no me dijiste que eras tan popular entre las chicas?, cuantas novias has tenido ehh… alguien te gusta?... seguro que si, debes tener novia, anda cuéntame- Decía su mamá mientras el chico seguía con su cara seria pero con un pequeño tono rosado en sus mejillas

-Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir, estoy un poco cansada-Decía lily para salir de ese lugar pronto, no sabía porque la conversación le estaba pareciendo incomoda

-Oh no de eso nada, tu eres la novia de mi hijo no es así?.. De seguro a ti si te sonríe, debe ser más expresivo con su novia no es así, se nota que se quieren mucho, porque no me cuentan, tú me agradas lily, eres una chica encantadora, me agradas para Scorp- Decía Astoria pero fue interrumpida por su hijo

-Mamá basta, ya te he dicho que no somos novios, y no tengo novia, no busques una que nunca he tenido, y esas dos solo quieren molestar, no tengo buena suerte con las chicas, además no me interesa tenerla- Decía scorp con el seño fruncido mientras que lily solo estaba parada cubriéndose la cara con las manos de lo roja que estaba

- Vamos no seas modesto primito que eres el más deseado de hogwards, además de que eres el príncipe de las serpientes, ha de ser el amor que sientes por una chica lo que te ciega como para no darte cuenta de que todas las chicas se babosean por ti- Decía una divertida valentina

-Te gusta alguien?- Pregunto lily con una voz preocupada y acusadora, el chico se puso nervioso aunque casi no lo demostró pero la chica lo conocía demasiado bien y vio que era verdad a él le gustaba una chica y no se lo dijo, no le conto a ella que era su mejor amiga, eso la entristeció, porque no le tenía la confianza para decirle eso a ella, solo se dio la vuelta y dijo- ya veo, gracias por contarle a tu mejor amiga- y se fue de ahí mientras el chico, se preocupo mucho y fue tras ella y las chicas solo los veían las espaldas

-Enserio no puedo creer que esos dos sean tan lentos- Decía Alecs

- Y que lo digas, mi hijo sí que es un asco con las chicas- Decía Astoria

-Ambos son un asco para aceptar sus sentimientos- Decía Vale

Mientras en otra parte de la sala de Slytherin cerca a un gran vidrio con vista al lago negro se encontraba una chica pelirroja observando a las sirenas que nadaban por ahí, mientras un rubio se fue acercando de a poco hacia ella para no alterarla

-Lils, podemos hablar de lo que paso hace un momento?- Decía el chico

-Creí que confiabas en mi para decirme todo, no te juzgare por quien te guste, sabes que siempre te apoyare. Porque no me contaste?- Pregunto la chica con los ojos llenos de agua

-Nadie lo sabia lils, solo yo no creo que ni ellas sepan solo han de suponer cosas o lo dicen por molestarme, la verdad es que la chica que me gusta es asombrosa y no creo siquiera que me corresponda, por eso preferí guardármelo y esperar hasta que se me pasara este sentimiento-dijo el chico

-Seria una tonta si ella no se enamora de ti, eres un chico increíble, me dirás quién es?-

-Te lo puedo decir otro día? Aun no me siento del todo listo, tu sabes no suelo ser muy expresivo y ahora como están las cosas creo que no es el mejor momento para dejar que mis sentimientos se sepan, pero créeme que en cuanto pueda serás la primera persona a la que se lo diré, confías en mi cierto?-

-Con mi vida Scorp- Dijo la chica mientras le sonreía a su rubio amigo y este le sonrió de vuelta, una sonrisa que no solía ver nadie, una sonrisa que era exclusiva para ella. Eso le encantaba a la pelirroja, el saber que solo ella era dueña de las sonrisas y muestras de afecto del rubio, y de pronto recordó algo y su sonrisa se esfumo, el estaba enamorado, seguro sus sonrisas ahora serian para esa chica, seguro sus muestras de cariño ya no serian para con ella, de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de gua y solo puso sentarse en el piso mientras dejaba sus lagrimas escurrir

-Que paso lils? Que tienes?- Pregunto el rubio muy preocupado

-Nada lo que pasa es que soy una egoísta- Dijo la chica mientras intentaba quitar las lagrimas de sus ojos

-No entiendo a que te refieres lily- Dijo el chico

-Eso que te dije soy una egoísta, ahora comprendo que en algún momento te perderé, esas sonrisas que creí solo mías ahora se las dirigirás a esa chica y solo a ella y tus muestras de afecto tendrán a esa chica como único destinatario, y te olvidaras de tu mejor amiga, te olvidaras de mi, y entonces pasare a ser solo una chica que conociste, se que está mal que piense así, se que no debo decir esto pero no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo, pronto te olvidaras de mi- Decía la chica sollozando mientras el chico solo la veía con ternura y la cargaba en sus brazos solo para sentarla arriba de el

-Lily tu nunca podrías ser egoísta, y yo jamás me olvidaría de ti, eres la persona más especial para mí, la única que me entiende, si alguno de los dos se enamora de alguien créeme que para mi siempre estarás tu incluso antes que cualquiera, así será siempre, además tu eres la única persona a la que le quiero sonreír y mostrar afecto-Decía el rubio mientras le acariciaba el brazo y le limpiaba las lagrimas

-Tu también siempre estarás antes que cualquier chico en mi vida- Dijo la pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba y sonreía

-Bien ahora que ya estás un poco más calmada, olvide darte algo, te lo iba a dar el día que ocurrió toda esta locura y por poco lo olvido mira-Le dijo el chico mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una caja negra y se la tendía a lily, ella la vio con mucho asombro abriendo mucho los ojos

-Es para mí?- Pregunto la pelirroja

-Claro que es para mí pelirroja favorita, anda ábrelo lils, espero que te guste- Dijo el rubio

Era un collar con las letra entrelazadas por una fina serpiente

-Es hermoso Scorp, yo no puedo aceptarlo, debió costarte muchísimo- Dijo la chica

-Claro que lo aceptaras, es lo que quería darte de tu cumpleaños, que bueno que te gusto, quieres que te lo ponga?- Dijo Scorp, mientras la chica solo asentía con la cabeza y se levantaba el cabello para que él le colocara el collar, al roce con su piel ambos sintieron una gran descarga que atravesaba todo su cuerpo, en cuanto le coloco el collar ella volteo muy contenta y se tiro a los brazos de su amigo

-Muchas gracias Scorp, me encanto- Dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla izquierda

-De nada hermosa pelirroja, ahora ese fue mi regalo pero un pajarito me pidió el favor de entregarte este otro- Dijo mientras sacaba una pulsera color verde con plateado y en él decía lily

-Wow es asombroso y apuesto a que ese pajarito fue el tío Draco cierto?- Dijo la chica mientras sonreía lo mas que podía

-Adivinaste pelirroja, sabes a veces creo que te quiere más a ti que a mí y mira esto, ese brazalete tiene un gemelo que es este- Dijo el chico mientras subía la manga de su uniforme y mostraba otro igual al de ella pero en él decía Scor

-Siempre que necesites de mi solo pon tu otra mano sobre el brazalete y piensa lo que quieres decirme, así mi brazalete me lo dirá, es asombroso es como los espejos que tiene tu papá que le dio sirius- Dijo el chico

-Si es genial, dile a tío Draco que me encanto y que muchas gracias- Dijo la pelirroja

-Claro que si lils ahora quieres ir con las chicas? Deben de estar muy preocupadas ya que nos fuimos sin avisar-

-Vamos rubio-

-Espera! Antes Feliz Cumpleaños mi pelirroja- Dijo el chico mientras besaba su frente, ella solo se ruborizo dio las gracias y se fueron de ahí

Al llegar ya no estaban las chicas que parecía que ya se habían ido a dormir, pero si estaban otros chicos de la casa entre ellos Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Goyle y Draco

-Vaya vaya pero si ya había olvidado que teníamos entre nosotros a la mestiza hijita de San Potter-Decía con acido Pansy

-No te atrevas a decirle nada- Decía un muy molesto Scorpius

-Oh pero si es mi supuesto hijo, dime que le vez a esa gentuza Potter Weasley-Dijo Draco

-Te lo advierto padre-

-Tu no me adviertes nada, eres una vergüenza - dijo Draco mientras apuntaba a lily con su varita- Que arias si le pasara algo a tu asquerosa mestiza?- En ese momento Draco lanzo un hechizo hacia la chica pero Scorpius se puso en medio dándole a él en un brazo que ahora estaba sangrando

-SCORP! Scorpius estas bien?.- Decía la chica mientras corría hacia su amigo y de arriba de las habitaciones salían Astoria, Vale y Alecs

-Ay por dios, que ha pasado aquí?- Dijo Alecs con mucha preocupación por su primo

-Fuiste tú verdad?-Grito Astoria hacia Malfoy -A mi hijo no lo tocas idiota

-Yo jamás quise darle a Scorpius, era para esa maldita sangre sucia- Decía arrepentido y con cara de verdadera preocupación Draco

-Tranquila ma, solo fue un rasguño- Decía el rubio relajado

-Solo un rasguño?, pero si te está sangrando el brazo, será mejor que te llevemos a la enfermería ahora- Decía lily con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos. Mientras entre las chicas ayudaban al joven a ir a la enfermería y los demás Slytherin se quedaban callados y se iban a sus habitaciones

-No se preocupen- Decía Scorp- Eh estado peor-

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa- Dijo la pelirroja bajando la cabeza

- No, no fue tu culpa lils, fue culpa de ese chiquillo idiota que es ahora mi padre

Todos se fueron directo a la enfermería

**Sala Común de los Leones**

-Y entonces tuvimos que mudarnos a la casa de hogsmade en lo que sacaban toda el agua con la que james había inundado la casa, juro que mamá en ese momento invento un nuevo tipo de rojo en el rostro de lo furiosa que estaba- Termino de decir albus mientras todos los que estaban escuchando morían de la risa

-Suena gracioso pero no conocen a esa mujer molesta, es peor que la abuela y eso ya es decir mucho, después de lo que sucedió con la casa primero me grito afuera ya que no podíamos entrar, me grito frente a todos los vecinos dios eso si que fue vergonzoso y después de eso me hizo cuidar niños durante todo el verano, saben lo que es eso? Es solo escucharlos llorar, cambiar pañales, algunos hasta me vomitaban-Decía james con cara de horror

-jajá pero pobres niños creo que los más afectados fueron ellos jamie, mira que parecía que ellos te cuidaban a ti- Decía una burlona Roxanne

-Claro que no Rox, si fui el mejor niñero que ha existido- Dijo james

-Te peleaste con un niño de 5 años por un jugo de manzana-Le recalco Fred

-Hey que había dos jugos y ese chiquillo no me quería dejar el de manzana, soy alérgico a las guayabas además no tienes idea de la fuerza que tienen esos niños, podría jurar que ese niño no es humano, casi me arranca el brazo con esa mordida- Se defendió el azabache mientras que a los presentes ya les salían lagrimas de tanto reír

-Si ya ven mamá hasta pone castigos que ponen en peligro hasta a los más pequeños cuando se molesta demasiado jajaja pero nada supera a como castigaron una vez a Hugo, juro que ese chiquillo hasta los hace enojar apropósito, la ultima vez lo castigaron tanto la abuela como Hermione y hasta Ron, eso sí fue intenso- Decía Albus

-No te burles, no es gracioso recordarlo, y pensar que estoy castigado todavía- Decía Hugo con cara de sufrimiento

-Que hiciste Hugo Weasley…!- Grito una molesta Hermione

-Nada, bueno sí, bueno no se es que emmm… no fui yo quien lo hizo directamente y nunca abriré la boca, el castigo bien valió la pena por lo que conseguí- Dijo Hugo mostrando una sonrisa malévola

-Como que no lo hiciste tu?- Dijo James - Todos vimos como confesabas ante la abuela

-Si y pensar que la abuela casi se desmaya por ver a un dragón bebe en medio de la sala quemando los sillones, además de que para calmarlo tú solo le pusiste un chupón, enserio Hugo como demonios metiste a un bebe dragón a la madriguera?, además eso no fue todo persiguió Teddy por la casa como por 2 horas y cuando lo alcanzo lo tumbo con su cola jajajaja aun no supero eso, hasta lo grabe- Decía una muy divertida Roxy

-Que tú hiciste que Hugo!- Esta vez el que estallo fue Ron -Mamá va a matarme cuando sepa esto

-Y que lo digas, esa mujer créeme que cada vez se le ocurren nuevos castigos más crueles no basto con quitarme todas mis cosas y sacarme del equipo de quidditch, me obligaron a ayunar durante 3 meses eso si es crueldad por parte de esa mujer, además de que tuve que ayudar a Hagrid a cuidar a los escregutos de cola explosiva todo el año, si tengo cejas aun es todo un milagro- Dijo el chico mientras la mayoría reía a acepción de Ron, Hermione y Rose que veían a Hugo con reproche

-Y existe alguien que sabe la historia completa Huguito?-Pregunto James

- Si, la saben los tíos George, Harry, Charlie y Theo

-Y porque ellos no han dicho nada? Ahora que lo recuerdo hasta te defendieron- Dijo Dominique

- jajaja algún día lo sabrán- Fue todo lo que dijo el chico mientras todos morían de curiosidad

Todos reían pero fue en ese momento que Ginny se dio cuenta de que su sobrino Louis estaba solo sentado en un sofá de la sala solo viendo las llamas danzar

-Oigan que tiene Louis? Se le nota preocupado y un poco pálido- Dijo Ginny

-A de ser por lo que le dijo el estúpido de Wood y además la reacción de la tía Fleur con respecto a lo que dijo- Menciono Dominique- Voy con él, ahora vuelvo- Dijo mientras iba y se sentaba junto a su hermano pequeño

- Que dijo Wood?- Pregunto Hugo

-No lo escuchaste enano? Dijo que a Louis le gustaba una de sus primas frente a sus papas, eso ni siquiera nuestros papas en un futuro lo saben, Louis siempre tuvo miedo a cómo reaccionarían sus papas y hoy se vienen enterando por el bocazas de Wood, además el cómo reacciono tía Fleur creo que no ayudo mucho- Dijo Albus

-Oh es cierto a Louis también le gusta una de sus primas, y son novios también?- Pregunto Fred

-Eso me parece es lo peor, hoy también ella casi se entera por Wood creo que eso le preocupa más y el hecho de que creo que ella nunca lo verá más que como un primo- Dijo Victorie con tristeza -Lo siento tanto por mi hermanito

-Y quién es?- Pregunto George

- Creo que no deberíamos ser nosotros quien se los dijéramos después de todo Louis aun no está listo para decirlo- Dijo Rox

-Pero…. - Estaba diciendo eso Fred cuando se escuchan unos gritos de afuera de la sala y tocaban muy insistentemente, Rox corrió a abrir la puerta y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver afuera de la sala común a Astoria Greengras, Alecs Zabini, Valentina Nott, Lily Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, y estos dos últimos manchados de sangre

- Por favor ayúdenlo!- Grito Lily. En cuanto Louis vio a lily con sangre corrió lo más que pudo

-Lily que paso? Estas sangrando por dios!- Dijo un muy preocupado Louis

-No es mi sangre Louis, es de Scor, está herido por favor ayúdenlo, fuimos a la enfermería pero no estaba Poppy- Dijo la chica mientras sollozaba. En cuanto dijo eso todos corrieron a socorrerlos, y fue Victorie quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había curado el brazo de Rubio y le dio algo de tomar para que pasara el dolor pero esto lo hizo dormir y ahora se encontraba acostado en un sofá de la sala común de los leones con lily sosteniendo su cabeza y acariciando su cabello mientras seguía llorando por su amigo. Todos los dejaron solos y se fueron a hablar de lo que había ocurrido a otra parte de la sala común. Las chicas de Slytherin les contaron a todos lo que había ocurrido y como draco había lanzado un hechizo hacia lily pero el que se interpuso para que no le dirá fue Scorpius y así le dio al en el brazo

- Maldito Malfoy! Ahora si lo mato, como quiso hacerle eso a mi niña- Harry estaba hecho una furia e iba a ir en ese mismísimo instante a partirle su cara al rubio pero sus dos hijos lo detuvieron y le dijeron que mañana pensarían bien qué hacer con el

-Y pensar que me casare con ese hurón estúpido- Dijo Astoria- Lastimo a mi bebe

-En un futuro no es así, de hecho en un futuro el se mataría con tal de lily y Scor no tuviesen ni un rasguño pero en estos momentos solo conoce lo que le han enseñado toda su vida, en un futuro es un excelente tío, si nos había dicho que era un cabezota pero no creí que tanto- Dijo Rox

-No puedo creer que el cambiara en algún momento- Dijo Ginny

Harry volteo a ver como su hija estaba llorando a un lado del chico malfoy y se dio cuenta que no era el único viéndolos a su lado vio a su sobrino Louis viéndolos con los puños apretados y con mala cara, al fin lo entendía, por eso no decía nada sobre quien le gustaba, era lily, era su niña

-Es mi lils no es así?- Le dijo para que solo escuchara el chico

-De que estás hablando?- Dijo un muy preocupado Louis

- La chica que te gusta, la que dijo Wood, es mi hija cierto?-

-Harry yo…-Estaba diciendo cuando lo interrumpió Harry

- Sabes me fije en como la miras y sé que en verdad la quieres mucho, y no me molestaría si fueras tu, pero por desgracia yo no decido por ella- dijo mientras los volteaba a ver- Sabes los sentimientos de ella?

-Creo saber a qué te refieres y si, sé muy bien que nunca me corresponderá pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, sé que soy un idiota por seguir con esta tortura pero la he querido desde que éramos niños, al principio no sabía que era ese sentimiento, desde pequeños aunque yo fuese un poco más grande que ella siempre estuvimos juntos sabes, desde chiquitos ella era mi princesa y yo su caballero de brillante armadura y así me gustaba solo nosotros dos, yo fui el que vio su primer brote de magia, aun lo recuerdo estábamos en el columpio de la madriguera y yo la empujaba mientras ella reía y después se bajo y cuando íbamos caminando vio una pequeña florecita ya marchita, al verla así lily comenzó a llorar y la recogió en sus manitas y de un momento a otro la florecita comenzó a cobrar vida nuevamente, su color rojizo era hermoso y brillaba, era la flor más hermosa que había visto en mi vida y lily le había devuelto su brillo, en cuanto lily vio como estaba la florecilla sonrió como nunca y me entrego la florecita y dijo que la cuidara, esa hermosa florecita aun la tengo y es algo increíble de creer pero hasta la fecha sigue tan hermosa y con vida como cuando lily me la dio, jajaja no puedo olvidar tu cara cuando te dije como había hecho magia lily, dijiste que era idéntica a su abuela y soltaste un par de lagrimas. Recuerdo y atesoro con mi vida cada recuerdo que tengo con ella, como cuando me fui a Hogwards ella un día antes me obligo a dormir en casa de ustedes y que le contara cuentos, me llevaron a la estación junto con James y no me quería soltar aun cuando ya tenía que irme, le dije que debía irme y que intentaría volver rápido con ella pero aun así no me quería soltar y comenzó a sollozar, me agache, la mire a sus hermosos ojitos y le dije que se veía más bonita cuando me sonreía y así lo hizo, se quito las lagrimas y me sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo, solo me dejo ir ya cuando le prometí que le escribiría diario sin falta y así lo he hecho hasta la fecha ya que yo ya termine mis estudios y ella sigue estudiando, todo era perfecto en mi vida tenia a la más grande y unida familia, ya estaba otra vez con mi hermana Dominique en hogwards y tenía a mi princesita y amigos conmigo pero todo comenzó a cambiar cuando lily entro a Hogwards, ella siempre había sido tan alegre, tan sociable, tan hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro, fui un estúpido al pensar que siempre seria mía, cuando entro y quedo en slytherin me puse triste pues esperaba que estuviésemos juntos pero aun así no me moleste como toda la familia ni nada yo la apoye porque sabía que ella lo había escogido así pero sabía que algo me ocultaba sabía que si había tomado esa decisión era por algo y un día lo supe un día ella me dijo que le dolía ver como todos trataban a los de sly por el pasado, le dolía ver que eran tratados mal como si fueran unos magos oscuros, lo vi en sus ojitos ella intentaba exactamente lo mismo que hizo con aquella florecilla que me regalo, ella estaba decidida a devolverles la vida ella quería que volvieran a brillar y a tener color, que sonrieran y que todos vieran que eran iguales a nosotros que ellos no eran malos y no había porque tratarlos diferente y así lo hizo apenas a unos meses de su ingreso se noto la diferencia, los de la casa verde y plata eran aceptados como todos e incluso eran amigos de todos, ellos aprendieron a quererla mucho al igual que todos, ella los había salvado pero aun veía en sus ojos que no estaba del todo conforme y después me di cuenta de el porqué, malfoy era lo que no la tenía conforme, el nunca se comporto de mala forma con nadie y no actuaba de manera errada aun cuando todos prácticamente le escupían en la cara por ser hijo de un mortifago cuando todos lo trataban mal y le gastaban bromas por no hacer nada, el nunca hizo nada malo pero aun así el era un chico frio, que no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento, el es un chico inexpresivo, siempre lo ha sido y eso llamo el interés de lily, al principio el malfoy huía de ella la evitaba e intentada por todos los medios posibles no verla a los ojos ja ahora es el porqué de eso, en fin lily seguía insistiendo en querer acercarse al pero él no se lo permitía y en un intento por alejarla de él le dijo "vete con tu familia gentuza tonta mestiza" Desde entonces lily se alejo de él y a ambos se les veía más tristes, un día lily se cayó de su escoba en un partido de quidditch como no la alcanzaba malfoy se lanzo de su escoba y la atrapo y cubrió con su propio cuerpo el recibiendo todo el impacto, lily no tuvo ni un solo rasguño y malfoy estuvo en la enfermería durante 1 mes entero en el cual lily no se despego de su lado ni un solo momento, al despertar yo estaba por ahí y vi como el chico sonrió al verla ahí dormida junto a él, es la única vez que le vi sonreír a ese chico sin sentimientos, el la despertó y le dijo que el haberle dicho lo que le dijo fue lo más difícil que había hecho pero que lo había hecho para no arrastrarla con él a ese infierno de que la vieran con el hijo de un mortifago, lily lloro y él le volvió a sonreír y le dijo que se veía linda sonriéndole y ella hizo lo mismo que de pequeña, se quito sus lagrimas y le sonrió lo mas que pudo, se aventó a sus brazos y le dio un gran beso en la frente yo lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue correr, no quería presenciar eso, desde ahí me di cuenta de que la había perdido, ahí supe que ya no era mi princesa, era de él y no había nada que pudiese hacer si ella era feliz. Desde ese día no se separaban para nada y el chico se volvió un poco mas sociable, pero desde ese momento también yo me di cuenta de que debía de aprender a verla como lo que era mi prima. Pero por más que lo he intentado no puedo, yo la amo tío Harry- Dijo el chico mientras se dejaba abrazar por su tío y sollozaba en su hombro. Todos voltearon a verlos pero Harry les dijo solamente que estaba cansado y que lo llevaría a descansar, todos asintieron no estando muy seguros

Harry subió a Louis a la que sería su habitación, y espero hasta que se durmiera, era como cuidar a un niño pequeño y eso que en esa época su sobrino era más grande que él, en cuanto lo vio dormido volvió a bajar a la sala

-Ya está mejor?- Pregunto preocupada Victorie

-Si, solo necesita descansar- Dijo Harry

- Es por ella no?,-Pregunto Fred II

-Si, es por ella, pero creo que en eso no podemos hacer nada- Dijo Harry

-De que están hablando? Que no Louis tenia sueño?- Dijo ginny

-No tenia sueño, le dolió ver algo, Hace unos instantes su corazón se rompió- Dijo Dominique

-Que quieren decir?- Pregunto George

-Recuerdan que Louis estaba enamorado de alguien?- Pregunto James muy a su pesar

-Si qué pasa con eso- Dijo Fred

-Se le acaba de romper el corazón al ver aquello- Dijo Albus señalando a donde a lo lejos se veía a lily cantándole al rubio

-Es lily!- Dijo con asombro Ron

-Así es y por lo visto ella ya escogió y no fue a Louis- Dijo Harry

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, eso es algo que solo les concierne a ellos- Dijo Victorie aunque con la voz apagada. Todos asintieron también un poco cabizbajos

-Y emmm…. Ya me vas a decir que si pelirroja?- Pregunto James a Dominique para intentar quitar la tensión

-Ya te dije que no Potter, ahora aléjate- Dijo la chica asiendo que los demás sonrieran un poco

-Oigan alguien tiene un chocolate?-Dijo albus- Muero de hambre

jajaja todos comenzaron a reír

-Al nunca cambiaras jajaja porque no les cuentas como hiciste magia por primera vez, enserio cariño creo que tienes problemas muy serios con el chocolate- dijo Rose

-Que tiene de malo que me guste el chocolate- Dijo albus asiendo un puchero

-Nada cariño, ahora dinos como hiciste magia por primera vez- Dijo ginny

-Bueno creo que yo tenía como 5 años y mamá me acababa de dar una galleta de chocolate, mis favoritas, pero solo me daba una eso no es justo, una vez que ya estaba en cama me dio mucha hambre y aun pensaba en esas galletas así que baje a la cocina y busque las galletas pero estaba demasiado alto en una barra y no sé como de repente el frasquito de galletas se movió y se cayó al suelo rompiéndose, aproveche y tome una galleta pero creo que el sonido del tarro rompiéndose llamo la atención de mamá y bajo muy asustada y al ver el tarro se enojo muchísimo pero después se me quedo viendo y me pregunto que como había bajado las galletas y le dije que la galleta quería estar conmigo y se bajo solita, en vez de regañarme saco otras galletas que estaban debajo de la alacena y me dio un paquetito entero dijo que había hecho magia y que no le dijera a papá que me había dado galletas y eso es todo- Dijo el azabache mientras sus papas lo veían con ternura

-Enserio tienes problemas con el chocolate enano- Dijo James

-Y tú con las manzanas Jamie- Dijo Albus

-No me digas Jamie, además es más sana una adicción de manzanas que con galletas de chocolate- Dijo James

- No es muy sano si te peleas con niños de 5 años por un jugo de manzana- Dijo al

-Ya te dije que él empezó- Respondió James

-Ya cálmense chicos- Dijo Ginny - Mejor ya vayamos a dormir que es tarde, Astoria, Alecs, Valentina y Lily se pueden quedar con nosotras esta noche, no creo que sea seguro que vuelvan esta noche y Scorpius se puede quedar con los chicos

-Sera mejor que el rubio no se mueva hasta mañana de el sofá, para no abrir la herida y viendo a lily ella se quedara ahí toda la noche- Dijo Victorie

-Bien ya todos los demás vamos a dormir- Dijo James muy a regañadientes


	26. Conflictos

_**Conflictos**_

-Quítate-Grito Fred II

-Tú muévete Freddy-Dijo James

-No me digas Freddy y muévete-Grito de nuevo Fred II

-Ya cállense los dos y háganse a un lado-Grito Ron

-Yo pedí primero la ducha- Dijo Neville

Y así siguieron por un buen rato mientras tanto un joven Rubio iba abriendo los ojos en la sala común de los leones…

Es tan linda dormida, ojala pudiera estar así con ella siempre (Pensaba el chico mientras veía a su compañera a un lado dormida)

-Hey Rubio- Dijo la chica mientras iba abriendo los ojos - Veo que ya te encuentras mejor-

-Hey pecas y si la verdad me siento mucho mejor, mira ya ni siquiera tengo cicatriz, Victoria sí que es muy buena Sanadora, por cierto me cantaste anoche verdad?- Dijo el chico

- Victoria es de las mejores Sanadoras, por ella quería estudiar para medimaga pero mis objetivos cambiaron, Si te cante anoche porque lo preguntas?- Dijo la pelirroja

-No tuve pesadillas- Respondió sin más el chico

-Que bueno que ya estas mejor y ya te he dicho que cuando tengas pesadillas me despiertes y te acompañare no importa que, de acuerdo?- Dijo la chica mientras retaba al chico con la mirada

-De acuerdo- Dijo el Rubio con una sonrisa. En eso se ve bajar a alguien de los dormitorios masculinos

-Buenos días chico vella, como has dormido?- Dijo la chica a su primo favorito

-Eh tenido mejores días lo admito, lo siento lily pero no me siento muy bien, te veré después de acuerdo?- Dijo el chico mientras iba saliendo de la sala común con cara triste

-Anda ve con él, yo estaré bien- Dijo Scorpius a la chica a un lado

-Gracias por entender, te veré después si?- Dijo la chica mientras iba a la salida pero cuando estaba a punto de salir se regresa corriendo y le da un golpe pequeño en la cabeza a su amigo

-Auch y eso porque fue lils?- Dijo el rubio con cara de fingir dolor

-Por decirme pecas, Adiós- Respondió la pelirroja mientras ahora si salía de la sala común de los leones

- Scorp como sigues?- Dijo Dominique que iba bajando en ese momento de la habitación de las chicas

-Hola Nicky, ya mejor muchas gracias, vaya pero si te despertaste temprano que paso?a mi me parece que hoy lloverá- Dice un burlon Scorpius

-Ja ja muy gracioso mi rubiecito hermoso- Dijo la chica también con mofa hacia su amigo

-No me digas Rubiecito hermoso loca Rubia de Fuego- Le devolvió el chico -Ya enserio que acaso hubo terremoto para que te despertaras tan temprano?-

-Sabes que si fueras otra persona ya te abría matado por decirme así Rubiecito, en fin supuse que Louis ya abría despertado y baje para hablar con él, no ha estado muy bien últimamente sabes-Dijo la chica

-Si de hecho lo vi hace unos instantes y no se le notaba muy bien, lily salió para hablar con él hace un rato- Dijo el chico

-No sé si eso será lo mejor- Dijo la chica casi en un murmullo que el chico muy apenas alcanzo a escuchar pero que de cualquier forma no entendió a que se refería

-Veo que ya despertaron. Como te sientes cariño-Decía una Astoria medio adormilada aproximándose hacia el rubio

-Ya mucho mejor mamá, mira ya se ha curado casi por completo- Dijo el chico mostrando su brazo -Aunque sabes es un poco extraño que me digas cariño considerando que eres más chica que yo

-Eso no quita que sea tu madre, oye y que no lily estaba contigo?-Pregunto la rubia

-A si, aquí estaba cuando desperté pero ha salido a hablar algo con Weasley, no tenía muy buena cara-

Así fueron bajando todos de sus salas comunes y bajaron a desayunar, ya en el gran comedor….

-Hey chicos donde han estado? Desperté esta mañana y me di cuenta de que Scorp no había llegado a la habitación anoche- Decía Lorcan a Alecs, Vale y Scorp

-Oh disculpa Lorc que no te avisamos, lo que paso es que no pudimos quedarnos anoche en la sala común de sly-Decia Valentina mientras ya le iban contando como estuvo la pelea de la noche anterior en eso se ve entrar a unos desesperados James, Fred II, Albus, Harry, Dean,George, Fred, Neville, Ron, Seamus, Hugo y Rolf

-Es imposible convivir con ustedes- Grito un desesperado Hugo

-Mira quien lo dice enano, tú no eres un ángel- Grito Ron a su hijo

-Hey que no me digas enano, viejo-Le respondió el más pequeño de los Weasley

-Los dos son una lata-Dijo muy convencido Rolf

-Fue la peor noche- Dijo un somnoliento Dean

-Y que lo digas, el despertar fue peor- Dijo Seamus

-Que les paso chicos?-Pregunto Dominique muriéndose de la risa de las caras de cansancio que tenían todos, parecían unos locos

-Que estos no me dejaron dormir anoche y me hicieron esperar una eternidad para poder tomar una ducha- Dijo James apuntando a todos los demás chicos, mientras se acomodaba a un lado de ginny -Mami, esos tipos no saben lo importante que es dormir para mantener esta hermosa cara sin ojeras, como ellos son feos no les afecta pero uno que vive de su rostro

-Cállate james que el que más se tardo en la ducha fuiste tú- Grito Harry

-Pero papá debo ponerme mis cremas, mi rostro necesita un trato especial-Dijo james

-Eres un poco muy Narcisista no te parece James- Dijo una rox muy divertida con su primo

-Solo trato de seguir hermoso para gustarle a mi Pelirroja -Dijo el chico volteando a ver a Dominique

-Te pongas lo que te pongas para mi seguirás siendo un sapo Potter- Dijo la pelirroja muy divertida

-Ja ja que graciosa, me pasan una tostada?- Dijo el azabache

-De todas formas creo que este será el único día que tengamos que pasar por esto, la mayoría de los aquí presentes ya terminamos los estudios, supongo que será mejor que hablemos con Dombuldore para que se nos permita ir con nuestros padres, abuelos etc- Decía Fred II, mientras se veía entrar a unos felices Louis que traía de caballito a una sonriente Lily

-Buenos días familia-Dijo la pelirroja

-Buenos días a todos- Dijo un muy contento Louis

-Buenos días, ya estas mejor Louis?-Pregunto una angustiada Dominique

-Si ya mucho mejor, solo me hacía falta jugar un rato con la princesita- Dijo el chico mientras bajaba a lily de su espalda

-Nunca me dijo que le pasaba, eres un pésimo caballero de armadura radiante sabias?-Dijo la chica pelirroja dándole un leve golpe en el hombro a su primo

-Ya después te contare lils, ahora mejor vamos a comer-Dijo el chico

Todos comenzaron a comer y al finalizar los chicos casi salen corriendo al despacho del director para arreglar lo de los dormitorios

-Ya me imaginaba algo así, he llamado a sus familiares y estarán aquí dentro de poco, los que deban quedarse en el castillo será mejor que se trasladen a la sala de menesteres para evitar problemas- Dijo el director mientras volteaba a ver a los chicos de Slytherin

En ese momento fueron entrando por la puerta el resto de las familias de los chicos

-Dominique y Louis-Dijo Bill - Ustedes vienen conmigo y con sus abuelos mientras que Victoria tu iras con Fleur y sus papas, están desacuerdo?-Pregunto el pelirrojo a sus hijos los cuales solo asintieron rápido con la cabeza

-Fred tu también te vienes conmigo donde tus abuelos- Dijo George

-Molly, Lucy creo que saben que también deben venir con nosotros a la madriguera- Dijo percy mientras las aludidas asentían

-Ted, espero y estés de acuerdo en venir con nosotros, de momento estamos quedándonos con sirius, no hay ningún problema?-Pregunto una peli rosa

-En absoluto ma, me encanta la idea-Dijo un feliz metamorfomago

-Isa y Frank en unos momentos yo los llevare con los abuelos de sus padres, están de acuerdo?- Estos simplemente asintieron

-Adam de momento los familiares de tus padres no se encuentran aquí así que te vendrás con James y conmigo- Dijo un serio Sirius

-QUE? NO, ME NIEGO-Dijeron los dos al unisonó

-Que no te quieres venir conmigo mini cornamentita?, auch eso me ha dolido- Dijo Sirius dramatizando la situación para convencer a james

-Sabes bien que quiero ir contigo más que con nadie sirius pero no con este- Dijo el azabache señalando a Adam

-No es que a mí me entusiasme la idea Potter- Dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido

-Ya chicos cálmense así se hará quieran o no, así que ahora en marcha- Dijo Sirius mientras James y Adam seguían matándose con la mirada

-Lily suelta a Louis y a Ted- Decía Albus mientras intentaba soltar el agarre de la chica que estaba jalándolo a los mencionados de sus túnicas

-Me niego, no se pueden ir- Dijo la chica sin soltarlos

- Ya tranquila princesa, casi son las vacaciones de navidad no falta mucho para que nos reunamos en la madriguera, además sabes que te escribiré diario o es que acaso dudas de este hermoso caballero de armadura brillante- Dijo Louis mostrando su mejor sonrisa y abrazando a su prima favorita

-Sabes que si se te olvida escribirme aunque sea un solo día estas muerto caballerito- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa que asusto a más de uno

-Créeme jamás te aria enojar, soy muy guapo para morir, adiós princesita-Le dijo el chico mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente en la chica, pero esta seguía sosteniendo a Teddy

-Emm… lils yo también debo de irme- Dijo el chico pero la chica no lo soltaba -También te escribiré diario- La chica no hizo alusión de que lo soltaría y seguía con la cara seria - vamos lils que pasa princesita mía?- Dijo el chico

-Tu no te zafas tan fácil, es tu culpa me acostumbraste a estar siempre contigo, no te puedes quedar? Y si das clases aquí?- Dijo la chica haciendo un puchero

-Lilis sabes que no me puedo quedar, en esta época ya tienen profesor de DCAO será mejor que no interfiera, además mira que si me dejas ir ahora…-Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a decirle algo a la pelirroja al oído algo que nadie alcanzo a escuchar

-Es un trato..!- Salto la pelirroja - Anda vete, que esperas, se te hace tarde no?- Decía la chica mientras casi empuja al chico por la chimenea y los que los veían quedaban con una gotita en la cabeza

-Ey tampoco corras así a tu padrino pequeña pulga- Dijo el chico

-Perdón Teddy pero más vale que cumplas-

-De qué demonios hablan?- Pregunto Albus

-SECRETO-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Bien adiós pulga, adiós enano, no me extrañen- Decía james mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos

-hey- Se escucho por parte de los dos menores

-jajaaajaja era broma, cuídense, y Al, lils saben que deben hacer si eso sucede cierto?- Pregunto el chico mientras estos asentían - Cuídenlos mucho

-Porque a james no le dijiste nada lily?- Dijo Harry

-Porque él y yo hicimos un trato anoche, además es broma?, si estuviera jamie aquí no dejaría que estuviera con mis amigos, es un poco muy sobreprotector, es peor que tu- Respondió la chica

-Adiós mis hegmanitos-Dijo Victoria lleno a abrazar a sus hermanos-Los iré a visitar con los abuelos y Louis que Domique no coma muchos dulces, sabes que se pone hiperactiva-

-Oye que no soy hiperactiva-Replico la aludida

-La última vez que comiste muchos dulces terminaste cantando y bailando con james en el techo, y eso que el si tolera el azúcar no sé porque te siguió la corriente- Dijo Louis

-Jjajaja es que jamie es hiperactivo siempre, con o sin azúcar- Dijo Albus a lo que todos soltaron tremendas carcajadas

-Mira quién habla chocolatín- Dijo el azabache

-Dijiste que nunca lo dirías- Dijo el chico mientras hacia un puchero - Tío sirius ya llévatelo

-Hey- Respondió este

-Tú culpa no mía- Dijo el mediano de los Potter

-Nos veremos en unos días cariño- Dijo victorie a su novio

-No te preocupes hermosa, te visitare diario si puedo- Dijo este mientras la besaba

-Adiós estorbo, espero me extrañes mucho- Le dijo Rox a su hermano Fred II

-Cuídate mi pequeño huracán, trata de no quemas el colegio- Dijo este mientras le revolvía el pelo a su hermanita con la mano

-Deja mi cabello-

-jajaa ya enserio cuídate hermanita-Dijo el chico mientras se abrazaban y sonreían, eso dejo muy sorprendidos a los demás que solo los habían visto pelear

-Qué? Aveces si podemos ser serio en algunos aspectos- Dijo el mayor con el ceño fruncido lo que solo hizo reír a los presentes

-Cuídate Frankie, me saludas a los abuelos- Le decía alice a su hermano

-Adiós Ali, cuida de nuestros papas, en cuanto notes algo extraño mándame una lechuza y ve con los demás y este muy atentos, no quiero que les suceda nada- Dijo Frank muy serio

-Cuídense, Isa, Adam, los echare de menos, ya no me quedara nadie aquí- Dijo Yoko

-Gracias Yoko, yo también te quiero- Dijo lysander

-Lys perdón sabes que te quiero no?- Dijo la chica

-jaja si claro- Dijo el chico mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía a una pelirroja -Cuídate mucho linda- Dijo mientras le daba un beso a una sonrojada Molly

-Claro, te quiero lys, cuídense mucho, los veremos pronto- Dijo esta mientras se iba con su hermana

-Nos vemos lily- Se acerco un tímido Adam

-Cuídense mucho, nos vemos pronto y Adam- Dijo la pelirroja

-Si?- dijo este

-Cuida que James no tira la casa del Tío Sirius por favor-

-jaja no prometo nada luna-dijo el chico, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla - hasta luego, en eso se escucharon varios gruñidos

-Ted pronto será Luna llena ten- Le dijo Scorpius a su primo mientras le arrojaba un frasquito

-Gracias Scorp casi lo olvido, nos vemos pronto enano- Dijo el mayor mientras le revolvía el cabello al rubio

Así se siguieron despidiendo mientras ya todos se iban por la red flu

-Bien chicos los que quedan vayan por sus cosas y creo que será mejor que se queden estas noches en la sala de menesteres- así los chicos hicieron lo indicado por su profesor y se fueron a su nueva sala

Pasaron los días y todo parecía normal, victorie antes de irse le quito el hechizo a umbridge y así comenzó la tortura para los estudiantes de ahí

Un día cerca del lago

-Al ya la hiciste?- Pregunto Rose a su novio

-Ya está casi completa, aunque la verdad espero no vaya a ser necesaria-Dijo el chico estremeciéndose un poco

-Esperemos que no la tengamos que usar- Dijo la pelirroja

Unos días después en la torre de los chicos de griffindor….

En dónde estoy? No reconozco el lugar, todo se ve tan grande, parece ser de noche, que es eso? Veo una luz, alguien está ahí me acerco a él, quiero morderlo por dios si quiero morderlo, quisiera que dejase de respirar, porque? Es como si no fuera yo, me arrastro por el suelo, me acerco mas ya lo tengo, me lanzo a él y le muerdo, me separo y veo su rostro, por dios le conozco es…..

-HARRY HARRY DESPIERTA-Gritaba un desesperado Ron a su amigo mientras este iba abriendo los ojos muy alarmado y se paraba de inmediato

-Ron debemos ir con Dombuldore- Decía muy rápido Harry, se veía muy mal, había sudado mucho y estaba completamente pálido

-Tranquilo Harry fue solo una pesadilla- Decía Ron

-NO RON, NO LO FUE ESTOY SEGURO DEBEMOS IR AHORA, AHORA- Gritaba el chico mientras despertaban sus demás compañeros y uno salía de la habitación

Ron trataba de controlar a su amigo pero no podía, el estaba seguro de que su amigo estaba delirando, después de todo solo había sido un sueño pero de repente se ve entrar a la habitación a un muy preocupado Albus

-Debemos llevarle con Dombuldore ahora- Decía el chico

-Solo ha sido una pesadilla Albus, no creo que pase nada- Decía Ron

-No fue solo una pesadilla, han atacado a alguien no papá?-le preguntaba este a su padre que solo podía asentir con la cabeza, mientras todos los veían con confusión clara en sus rostros

-Tenemos que movernos rápido o de lo contrario el abuelo Arthur puede que no sobreviva a esto-Decía el chico

-QUE?-Pregunto un preocupado Ron

-No fue Arthur- Dijo Harry haciendo voltear a Ron y Albus -Fue Fue… Fue James

En ese momento Albus se puso completamente blanco, era su hermano, Nagini había atacado a su hermano.

Continuara….


End file.
